Eyes on Fire
by Ryotta
Summary: Año 850, la historia gira en torno a ti. En este cruel mundo, tú desde que tenías memoria eras consciente de tener una particular habilidad de poder transformarte en uno de aquellos devora-humanos y por sí fuera poco, no eras del todo 'limpia' y tampoco con una muy buena reputación entre las murallas. ¿Qué graves consecuencias atraerá esa habilidad tuya? [LectorxVarios/SnK]
1. Tú última familia

Hola a todos los lectores que ven este insignificante párrafo, me gustaría presentarles mi segundo fic llamado _Eyes on Fire -nombre de una particular canción la cual escuchaba al tener ideas y escribirlas sobre este fic-,_ este fic tendrá no solo la verdadera naturaleza de los titanes, también habrá momentos en los que te pondrán en un verdadero aprieto, y... un tanto románticos _(¿Por qué no?)._

En este fic, la protagonista será nada más ni nada menos que tú misma, una lectora que tiene por objetivo su propia libertad, justo un par de meses después de que la muralla _María_ hubiera sido penetrada por los titanes. No tenías idea de que tan cruel podías llegar a ser al poseer una habilidad única que te hacía no solo peligrosa y diferente ante tus camaradas, también te convertía en un ser sin sensibilidad alguna.

Espero y disfruten su lenta decencia hacía la locura en tú historia.

.

.

**_-_-_-_ : **Lector (tú misma).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shingeki No Kyojin<em> pertenece originalmente a Hajime Isayama.**

**El fic_ Eyes on Fire_ sí pertenece a mí.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1.<em><br>_

_Tú última familia._

''_Hoy me temo que será otra noche congelado…'' _Pensaste a la vez que gruñiste una maldición en un tono de voz bajo, al sentir las frescas, casi congeladas brizas de viento golpeando tu rostro al galopar tu enorme caballo de pelaje grisáceo como la misma plata y de ojos pequeños y marrones, el silencio reinaba armónicamente con el oscuro paisaje de las llanuras abiertas siendo iluminadas escasamente por la plateada luna.

Hoy era tú turno en patrullar el territorio en donde todos las demás personas que conformaban tu grupo de resistencia dormirían dentro de aquel pueblo abandonado. El enorme y agujerado saco que cubría tus brazos se ondeaba a la velocidad del galope de tu caballo el cual era llamado _Seth._

''…_Este silencio…'' _Giraste tu cabeza sobre tu hombro, jalando de las riendas de tu preciado caballo para que este bajase su velocidad poco a poco. El sonido mudo te resultaba tan relajante pero engañoso en sí. Tenías esa clase de intuición de las cuales la mayoría eran aciertas, no sabías con exactitud sí algún tipo de aquellas bestias come-hombres aparecía de la nada entre los árboles a lo lejos del paisaje. Cerraste tus ojos, respirando hondo por tu nariz disfrutando del dulce aroma de la tierra.

_''El lugar en dónde podrías hacer lo que quisieses sin ser juzgada.''_

Recordaste repentinamente una conversación con el líder de tu grupo, un viejo veterano retirado de _la Región de Reconocimiento_ el cual su deber era combatir contras los monstruos que les habían arrebatado no solo gran parte del territorio de la _Muralla María, _también a muchas familias, hogares… entre otros. Aquel V_iejo Barbón_ -nombre el cual tú le apodabas- te había advertido mirándote a los ojos fijamente en no cometer ninguna estupidez mientras estuvieses patrullando fuera del alcance de su vista. Eras observada por las personas en las que él más confiaba por una habilidad tuya, la cual eras ''especialmente única'' para ellos por dicha habilidad del cual entre más años pasaban, más te olvidabas de tener ese ''poder''.

–…Tch, estúpido barbón, tan solo haciéndome perder mi tiempo…– Susurraste apretando tus dientes sobre sí mismos por el frío que te veías obligada a someterte por la seguridad de tus camaradas, antes de volver a tirar de las riendas de tu caballo; _Seth, _haciendo que aquel semental grisáceo se girase pezuña tras pezuña, empezando a galopar de vuelta al lugar el cual debías de proteger.

Habías sido reclutada hace varios años atrás por ese viejo barbón, el cual su nombre era _Jackson Rick._ Ese hombre tenía más de 40 años, con un cabello ondulado y canoso al igual que su larga barba cayendo hasta por encima de su clavícula. Un hombre de decisiones particulares pero firmes, le importaba la seguridad de su gente más que la de él mismo, _Rick _tenía el liderazgo de todo el grupo del cual eras parte, conformado por más de 25 personas –incluyéndote-; un grupo de forajidos el cual luchaba contra los _titanes_, recorriendo kilómetros a la redonda entre estas murallas para encontrar comida, agua y zonas en donde descansar, la mayoría de la gente que era parte de tu grupo tenía uno que otro antecedente -del cual ni hablar tú realmente tenías bastantes-, pero cualquiera era bienvenido al grupo, mientras tanto el individuo/a coopere tanto con líder y sus compañeros.

A lo lejos desde tu caballo, pudiste ver las débiles luces dónde provenían de ese pueblo fantasma en dónde estaban las personas las cuales les prometiste proteger hasta tus últimas consecuencias.

_Tú familia._

Seguiste galopando, continuando gruñendo maldiciones por el frío infernal de aquella noche. Los edificios de madera abandonados y de débil apariencia entraron finalmente a tu única vista sana, tú ojo derecho había sido herido hace varios años atrás, razón por la cual te veías obligada a llevar un parche para no sentirte una molestia para las demás personas de tu grupo.

Al seguir galopando levemente hasta la zona central del pueblo, finalmente encontraste dos grandes carretas de madera en medio de los sombríos caminos polvorientos. Estiraste nuevamente las riendas de tu enorme caballo, haciendo que este bajara aún más la velocidad de su caminata.

– ¡_-_-_-_ llegó!, ¡_-_-_-_ llegó! – Escuchaste una voz chillona e infantil haciendo que tu vista se concentrara en una de las carretas que anteriormente creíste que no habría nadie, saliendo de la carreta, una pequeña niña se había bajado de ese transporte de un salto, corrió hacía tu dirección a grandes pasos, sus dos largas coletas de color dorado danzaron sobre el aire, sus grandes y redondos ojos de miel brillaron como el dorado mismo al verte ahí.

Sin embargo, no le regresaste la misma mirada, ni siquiera una mísera sonrisa, no eras una ''chica dulce y cariñosa'', más bien eras sentenciosa e independiente, -razón por la cual eras la primera persona en que el mismísimo líder confiaba en ti, aunque no lo creías- tú mascara indiferente no había cambiado en nada en cuando bajaste de un salto de tu caballo _Seth,_ segundos después para sentir los pequeños brazos de la niña rodeándote tu cintura a la vez que hundía su rostro en tu abdomen. Colocaste una de tus manos en el hombro derecho de la niña mientras que con tu otra mano tenías las riendas de tu semental, separaste a la niña levemente solo para que sus rostros se viesen en contacto visual.

– ¿En dónde está tu madre, _Sun_? – Le preguntaste a la mocosa en un tono desinteresado. La susodicha ladeó su cabeza mientras sonreía traviesamente. Sí, en tú grupo no solo estaba conformado por hombres, sino también por mujeres y niños. Por esa razón, tú para aquellos mocosos eras algún tipo de celebridad a causa de tus habilidades únicas o eso era lo que pensabas. Todos tenían una labor en el grupo, los hombres conseguían alimento o viajaban largos terrenos lejos del grupo para encontrar más zonas en donde podrían nuevamente descansar, ya que tú grupo era nómada al no quedarse en el mismo terreno por más de un par de lunas llenas, las mujeres se encargaban de cuidar de los mocosos además de repartir el alimento y prendas de ropa –los cuales los conseguían en pueblo tras pueblo- y los niños tan solo tenían la obligación de obedecer a sus superiores de confianza -entre estos estabas tú-.

– Mami está reunida con papi, estaban repartiendo la cena… o eso creo. – Te contestó la llamada _Sun_, tú suspiraste antes de apartarte completamente de la niña, la cual observó como la capa de tu saco se ondeaba detrás de tu espalda mientras estabas caminando lejos de ella con las riendas de tu caballo en mano con la intención de salir en busca de todas las personas para pasar lista.

Tu atuendo no era nada fuera de lo común, al ser invierno; llevabas un gran saco al cual le habías tejido -con ayuda de una de las mujeres de tu grupo- una capucha, para poder ocultar el color de tus cabellos a la vez que el de tu rostro, dejando ver tu filoso ojo izquierdo. Tu viejo _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ hacía más ruido de lo necesario, por lo cual optaste en caminar más lento para no molestar a las personas que actualmente estaban durmiendo a la merced de la luz de las fogatas.

Los observaste dormir pacíficamente unos con otros, con una serenidad del cual sentías una _envidia _inimaginable. Después de amarrar las riendas de tu semental a una pequeña valla junto con los demás caballos de las otras personas, disparaste ambos de tus ganchos sin importarte el ruido que hicieron estos al clavarse hacía una ventana de un edificio de dos pisos, saltaste antes de propulsarte gracias a tu tanque de gas hacía el techo del edificio abandonado, sabiendo más que nadie que ahí había alguien te esperaba y no con los brazos abiertos.

– **_-_-_-_. **–

Tu nombre había salido de unos labios ásperos, esas palabras las cuales se habían escuchado siendo escupidas por el hombre frente a ti te dio a entender que el líder del grupo no estaba para nada contento en tu reciente salida a lo más lejos posible del territorio del pueblo. Levantaste tu mirada firmemente, lista para recibir una nueva clase de regañada por tu superior de cabello canoso.

– ¿En dónde diablos estabas?, Se suponía que debías de estar a caballo en los alrededores del pueblo, **no** alejándote de este. – Te reclamó el hombre más viejo del grupo, acercándose a ti a grandes zancadas a su vez que sus ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados en tu único ojo sano de un débil brillo. No te moviste ni un centímetro de tu lugar, tan solo mantenías la vista al frente como sí el mismo líder fuese invisible para ti, cosa que enfadó aún más a Sr. _Rick Jackson._

–… ¿Y bien?... ¿Alguna excusa digna por lo menos?... – Susurró escupiendo las palabras con una notable falsa amabilidad ante tu silencio. Tan solo te limitaste a seguir observándolo, aceptándolo todo sin reclamar nada de nada.

''_¿Estaría bien sí le miento?...''_ Pensaste internamente amenazada por la mirada de tu viejo camarada, la palabra ''mentir'' en sí no era una buena opción, ya que el líder lo descubría tarde o temprano y esta vez te caería una verdadera gorda, optaste por el silencio del cual te refugiaste al instante.

Tan solo escuchaste como el _Viejo Barbón_ suspiraba, observando cómo su ceño se relajaba antes de caminar lentamente paso tras paso hacía tu dirección. Tu corazón se aceleró por la repentina adrenalina al ver como tú más fiel y confiable camarada levantaba su brazo dirigiendo su larga, fuerte y áspera mano hacía tu dirección, tensaste los músculos a la vez que frunciste tu ceño en determinación dispuesta a llevar ambas de tus manos a tus cuchillas de hojas de katana hechas de un acero súper endurecido de tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales._

Lista ante cualquier muestra de amenaza o agresión por tu mejor amigo, sentiste su mano posarse en tu cabeza por encima de tu capucha, tomándote por sorpresa. _Rick Jackson _era para ti un viejo cascarrabias, jamás mostraba más que solo protección por las personas las cuales para él eran importantes, al sentir aquel simple muestra de afecto por el viejo, sentiste una extraña sensación de melancolía en el interior de tu pecho, relajándote el ceño.

– _-_-_-_, no vuelvas a irte a lugares donde tu desconoces, sabes más que nadie que siempre hay que estar junto con el grupo y jamás separados para valerse por sí mismos, hay más grupos iguales a los nuestros y no con buenas intenciones rondando en las afueras de estas murallas, pequeña. – Te habló casi con cariño _Rick Jackson_, tal cual padre a su única hija. Tú tan solo levantaste la mirada -sin darle importancia la notable diferencia de estatura entre ustedes-, para ti; _Rick _podía ser de todo, noble y amable o un ser despreciable y estricto, teniendo en cuenta en que le dabas más importancia a estas dos últimas por tu comportamiento a la defensiva hace un par de segundos.

Unas escenas entraron en tu cabeza de manera instantánea.

''_No te dejes llevar por las apariencias_–_''_

Apartaste aquella mano que te había acogido y te había dado una familia sin importarle que podías cambiarte en uno de esos monstruos, de un fuerte manotazo hiciste que _Rick _retrocediera de ti un par de pasos con una mirada incrédula y expectante, sorprendido ante tu reciente acción. Lo miraste sin amabilidad alguna, tal y como él lo había hecho contigo en un principio.

– ¿Acaso cree que no lo sé con esa exactitud suya? – Le siseaste hostilmente aun mostrando un rostro indiferente, rechazando su muestra de afecto. No necesitabas cariño o ''mimitos'' de un viejo de rabo verde, los sentimientos eran los que te estorbaban sobre todo lo demás… eso lo tenías por seguro. Sin mencionar que tú eras lo suficientemente madura para entender esa clase de situaciones, odiabas profundamente que te tratasen como una niñita estúpida.

Esperando una reacción negativa por parte de _Jackson_. Una segunda sorpresa del día fue cuando lo escuchaste reír suavemente, ocultando su larga sonrisa con su gran mano de piel pálida y áspera.

–…Ahora que lo pienso, siempre te he tratado como un cachorrito perdido, ¿no?... – Te preguntó entre medio de unas roncas risas, tu expresión en tu rostro no podía ni ser descifrada ni por ti misma, a ti no te hacía gracia alguna este tipo de conversaciones. – ¡Oh, la grandiosa _-_-_-_, la amargura en persona! – Gritó tan fuerte que incluso se podría haber escuchado su eco por las _Murallas Sina_, _Rose_ y _María_, ahora riendo a carcajadas limpias mientras se aferraba a su estomago.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los cuales no podías o… no _debías _de comprender al líder de tu grupo de resistencia, quizá esa era la forma en la cual cambiaba el tema de conversación sin importarle ninguna cosa de la cual podrías pensar sobre él, quizá él no quería responderte a la anterior pregunta, quizá él aún te seguía viendo como una débil niña abandonada en busca de cariño.

''_O solo le dio un estúpido ataque de risa en una conversación seria como esta. ''_

Lo observaste expectante, no serviría para nada pedirle que contestase tu pregunta. Eras silenciosa, pensabas en lo que dirías antes de decirlo eligiendo cuidadosamente tus palabras. Miraste hacía el horizonte desde el techo del edificio, -ignorando a _Rick, _claro- dedujiste que era más de medianoche, no faltaba un par de horas para que el sol se asomará tras las pequeñas montañas y finalmente la muralla. Escuchaste como las risas cesaban, y sentiste la cálida presencia de _Jackson _a un lado tuyo, observando el horizonte al igual que tú con aires de soñador.

– ¿Acaso no es maravilloso la vida que se nos ha sido otorgada para ver este tipo de escenas? –

Su pregunta no interrumpió tu mirada hacía las oscuras nubes y las llanuras frescas las cuales veías desde tu lugar. Tan solo el viento acariciando las hojas de los escasos pinos y árboles alrededor del pueblo era el único sonido que se hacía sonar armónicamente con el silencio. Realmente disfrutabas aquel sonido mudo.

–…Sí tan solo los titanes no existieran… –

Tu pequeño y débil susurro que se había escuchado solo para ti misma, sorprendieron a _Rick Jackson_, quien giró su cabeza lentamente hacía tu dirección, mirando el perfil de tu rostro mientras tú seguías observando hacía el vacío de las nubes como sí nadie estuviese a tu lado.

Tú tenías aquel simple sueño en tener una familia, también en parir a tus propios mocosos y estar reprimiéndoles por lo traviesos que serían. Tu mirada bajó, encontrándote a tierra firme dos niños jugando con tu caballo, este dejándose acariciar suavemente por las pequeñas manos femeninas las cuales pertenecían a una conocida niña.

Sin importarte lo que diría tu superior, saltaste del techo disparando tus ganchos detrás de ti, antes de golpear el suelo el tanque de gas se disparó impulsándote hacía arriba para suavizar tu caída, tal cual gato aterrizaste al suelo mientras se desenganchaban tus gachos regresándose a sus respectivos lugares de tu equipo.

Empezaste a avanzar hacía los dos mocosos que estaban jugando con tu caballo, estos al reconocer tu silueta se enderezaron y se separaron de _Seth_. En ese mismo tiempo, entró alguien más en escena. Un chico de cabellera albina y alborotada, con unos lentes grandes sobre sus ojos color rubíes corrió hacía la dirección de los niños, posicionándose a un lado de ellos mirándote con respeto.

– _Sunny Oliva, Luca Cornille, Zack Stonefield. _– Dijiste los hombres de aquel trío de personas, haciendo que estos tres tragasen saliva al verte caminando un pie delante de otro, te paraste al lado de tu más fiel y gigante corcel, dirigiéndoles una mirada seria a los dos primeros niños. – ¿Qué hacen ustedes despiertos tan tarde? – Les preguntaste sin apartar tu mirada sobre ellos dos, haciendo que el niño más pequeño del trío de cabellera azabache y desordenada se escondiera detrás de _Sun_, la niña la cual te observaba con una mueca divertida, claramente no intimidada por ti al contrario de los otros dos varones.

– ¡Estuvimos jugando con tu caballito, hermanita! – Gritó _Sun _alegremente, recibiendo una mirada terrorífica de ambos mocosos hacía su dirección y después a ti.

''_Esta niña sí que es honesta, bastante para mi gusto. '' _Pensaste al ver lo tensos y nerviosos que _Cornille _y_ Stonefield _se pusieron mientras veían a la niña con una expresión de ''Cierra el pico'' ante tu mirada.

–…Oh, ¿En serio? – Hiciste el amago de preguntarles arqueando una de tus cejas sabiendo muy bien su respuesta, disfrutando la incomodidad extrema de ambos varones ante ustedes dos. Antes que la susodicha pudiera si quiera contestarte, te adelantaste a ella.

– Niños tan jóvenes como ustedes deberían de dormir, dormir ayuda mucho al cerebro. Recuerden que cada mañana todos nos despertamos ante el mínimo movimiento que no reconozcamos, evitándonos problemas. – Les enseñaste, como sí fueses una maestra, como sí fueses una clase de madre para ellos. – ¿Ustedes no querrían seguir durmiendo mientras nosotros nos vamos de aquí, no es así? – Les preguntaste engañosamente, palmeando con suavidad el hocico de tu semental gris. Recibiendo como respuesta un horrífico ''No'' por parte de los dos mocosos. Los observaste desde tu posición, levantando tu mirada con firmeza. – Perfecto, váyanse a dormir renacuajos. – Les ordenaste autoritariamente, un brillo surcó por tu ojo izquierdo, orgullosa por lo rápido que aprendían los niños de tu grupo.

Tanto como _Sunny _como _Luca, _te obedecieron sin rechistar, estos corrieron hacía donde estaban las fogatas, en dónde estaban grupos de adultos platicando entre sí, entre ellos sus padres. _Sun _no se había inmutado después de eso, parándose a medio camino para girarse sobre sí misma –haciendo que _Luca_ también parase para esperar a _Sunny-_, despidiéndose con su mano moviéndola de lado a lado.

– ¡Buenas noches, hermana! – Se despidió de ti la niña de cabellera dorada, antes de continuar corriendo al lado de su tímido hermanito, tomándole de la mano para guiarlo con sus padres.

Por un segundo creíste ver otra niña detrás de ella, saludándote con el mismo entusiasmo. La sonrisa de la otra niña te había cegado, enamorándote de aquella sonrisa tan hermosa suya, la cual había pertenecido una niña de cabellos de un color entre café-rojo, un par de rubíes rojas brillándote eran sus redondos ojos, todo aquello pertenecía a tu más dulce amiga.

_La cual ya no regresaría del lugar a donde todos van después de morir._

Aquella imagen se desvaneció junto con el brillo que había aparecido en tu pupila izquierda al recordar a esa persona, la cual… _fue _tu hermana adoptiva. La única persona la cual lograbas recordar a la perfección a lo largo de tus años. Con los simples 10 años de la vida de tu hermana adoptiva, no solo la habías visto morir ante tus ojos, la causa de su muerte no había sido por alguna enfermedad o accidente, ni asesinos o siquiera los mismísimos titanes. _Habías sido tú quien le habías quitado su derecho de vivir._

– …_-_-_-_. – Tu nombre salieron de los temblorosos labios de _Zack Stonefield_, extrañado de tu silencio mientras observabas el camino por donde se había ido los dos niños anteriores. Despertándote hacía la realidad, miraste hacía la dirección del chico de cabellos plateados como la luna y de ojos carmines. El único albino de tu grupo y de los pocos existentes de entre las tres murallas de _Sina_, _Rose_ y _María_. Un chico de modales admirables; pensabas de él.

– Debería de dormir también, _Stonefield._ Mañana será un día arduo, ya que realizaremos una práctica antes de partir hacia el pueblo vecino a este. Mañana será mejor que pasemos lista de las personas. – Le dijiste, ignorando tus últimos pensamientos sombríos sobre tu mencionada hermana adoptiva. El albino te regresó una mirada nerviosa, mordiéndose sus labios mientras veía al suelo con notable timidez ante ti. Tú eras una figura ante tu grupo de resistencia la cual debía de ser respetada y obedecida ante todo momento, no era por tu apariencia de amargada o de la de una típica chica mala que se creía superior ante todos, sino era por tus años de experiencia no solo con el _Viejo Barbón_ y su confianza sobre ti, también la experiencia contra aquellas bestias come-hombres y de lo cual tan relacionada estabas con ellos.

– Usted debería de dormir también, _-_-_-_. – Te respondió _Zack_, acomodándose sus lentes sobre su nariz una vez antes de darte un conocido saludo que demostraba dar el corazón por la humanidad. Conociste la madre de aquel chico, había sido una hermosa guerrera contra los titanes, la observaste tanto crecer como morir cara a cara, siendo una víctima más de un titán, dejando al albino y su pequeña hermanita al cuidado de su honorable padre, el cual es amigo cercano a _Rick Jackson_.

Imitaste su saludo, golpeando con fuerza el lado izquierdo de tu pecho con tu puño.

_Stonefield_ tenía su labor en el grupo, el cual era ser el que tomaba las notas de comportamiento tanto en las mencionadas ''prácticas'' como fuera de estas, así entregándoselas al _Viejo Barbón _para saber el desempeño de las personas que combatirían contra los titanes una vez que estos se hicieran el amago de aparecerse mientras ustedes estuvieran rondando por ahí, protegiendo a tu gente.

Minutos después, le entregaste tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_, ya que él ayudaba a cuidarlos dentro de las carretas. Justo antes de que el albino se fuera hacía la misma dirección por donde se habían ido los dos anteriores niños, observaste como un hombre, similar no solo a la edad de _Rick Jackson, _también en apariencia física, palmeó la cabeza del chico albino, antes de enseñarle en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé cubierto de mantas cálidas, observaste la sonrisa de _Zack _antes de que este le diera un beso en la frente a su dormida hermanita. Sus sombras estaban a tus pies, gracias a la fogata que los iluminaba.

Al contrario de ellos, tú estabas alejada de todas aquellas personas. Sin acercarte a la fogata, ni mucho menos con alguien con quien interactuar algo como aquello.

Giraste sobre tus talones, llevando tus manos nuevamente a tu querido caballo _Seth_, acariciando tu hocico con lentitud mientras veías sus pequeños pero hermosos ojos marrones clavados en tu ojo sano. –…Buenas noches, muchacho. Haz hecho un buen trabajo hoy. – Susurraste, usando las yemas de tus dedos para recorrer el parpado de tu fiel amigo. Te separaste de tu caballo para quitarle su montura y dejarla encima de la valla que estaba al lado de ti, y observaste el techo del edificio donde estuviste hace unos momentos. El frío de esta noche te hizo que bajases un poco más la capucha de tu saco, _Seth _se recostó sobre sus pezuñas, observando los alrededores con sus orejas levantadas, alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Te sentaste a un lado de él, recostando tu espalda sobre tu semental flexionando una rodilla mientras que la otra la dejabas estirada sobre la tierra, una vez más, observaste el cielo levantando tu cabeza hasta sentirla en el lomo de tu compañero.

Era normal para ti el no dormir aún teniendo bastante sueño, sí dormías tarde o temprano despertarías a causa de una pesadilla de mal gusto. Esas pesadillas solo te hacían recordar a tus difuntos camaradas de tu grupo, el grupo en sí era numeroso, pero la cantidad se reducía al paso de no años, ni siquiera meses, sino unas _míseras semanas._ Todo por culpa de los titanes que le arrebatan todo a tu grupo, recordabas cada musculo facial de las personas que veías morir ante tus ojos siendo masticadas entre los dientes de los titanes, gritando por ayuda en vano. Eran los gritos que no te dejaban dormir, pero te acostumbraste -aunque odiases admitirlo- a escucharlos cada noche en tu cabeza.

Cerraste tus cansados y pesados parpados, disfrutando de la infinita oscuridad de estos. La respiración de _Seth _era lo que te calmaba, sentías sus costados extenderse y contraerse lentamente. Abriste levemente tus fríos labios, intentando respirar con la serenidad que lo hacía tu caballo. Mañana tendrías que hacer una práctica con las personas que ya estaban entrenadas para usar el _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_, para hacer lo dicho, tendrías que usar esa habilidad tuya que te hacía diferente de las personas de tu grupo, simularías ataques de un mismísimo titán en la forma de este mientras esas personas te esquivan e intentarían moverse hacía tu punto ciego en donde era tu nuca y les enseñarías tanto de nuevas tácticas de ataque contra titanes como el trabajo en equipo.

…_Pero ojala sí tan solo hubieras sabido que la cuenta regresiva había empezado…_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo,<p>

Me ayudaría bastante el saber de sus opiniones o críticas de este futuro fic que lo llevaré a cabo poco a poco.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

- En este fic, no estaré segura con quién emparejarte, por lo que el fic sería "LectorxVarios", pero no se confíen mucho mis _ladies,_ que tampoco se los dejaré tan fácil. (?

- Me basaré en las personalidades exactas de las personas provenientes de _Shingeki no Kyojin,_ por lo que no se esperen tampoco un rápido romance apasionado a principios del fic, todo a su tiempo. ^^

- Los capítulos no tienen un tiempo especifico en subirse, tan solo tengo dos manos. Es decir; quizá me tarde bastante tiempo en subir otro capítulo o incluso podría subir dos capítulos en un mismo día (Cosa que cuando ocurra deberían de pedir un deseo, xD.)

- En el transcurso del fic habrá tanto contenido erótico (A mi no me engañan) como violento y/o vulgar, quedan advertidas.

- Me disculpo profundamente sí repito algunas palabra de más innecesarias o ilógicas relacionadas al fic.

-Su opinión realmente me importa, aún más las críticas o recomendaciones en mi narración. (Mientras sean constructivas al fic y no destructivas, por favor. )


	2. Un lobo disfrazado

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores,

Aquí tienen su gran continuación en que descubrirán un par de cosas sobre ti, y bueno... por la futura advertencia que les diré ya sabrán que el resto del capítulo no significará nada bueno para tu grupo de resistencia. C:

Sí soy sincera con ustedes, ya que este capítulo se actualizó muy pronto, -más de lo había imaginado- así que tendrán que tener un poco más de paciencia con el siguiente capítulo que no tendré la seguridad de decir que serán largos similar a este o cortos, de todas maneras, siempre me agrada hacer capítulos largos, para no dejarlas en duda sí alguno será corto. xD

También me gustaría agradecer a los recientes reviews, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia, los adoré. ^^

Bueno, disfruten del capítulo. C:

.

.

**_-_-_-_ : **Lector (tú misma).

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: <strong>Contenido violento y lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shingeki No Kyojin<em> pertenece originalmente a Hajime Isayama.**

**El fic_ Eyes on Fire_ sí pertenece a mí.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: <em>

_Un lobo disfrazado entre un rebaño de ovejas._

Un escasa y débil luz entraron por tu parpado izquierdo, haciéndote fruncir el ceño mientras posicionabas tu ante-brazo sobre tu mirada, tensando tus músculos a la vez que comenzabas a escuchar numerosos ruidos. Abriste con lentitud tu ojo izquierdo, encontrándote con un peculiar amanecer grisáceo. Sentiste unas diminutas gotas mojadas impactar tu rostro, tus labios se entreabrieron con la primera oración del día.

–…Tienes que estar bromeando. – Escupiste de tus labios palabras irónicas, sí ayer hacía un frío del cual incluso tu misma sentiste como si fuese lo opuesto a un ardiente infierno, con esta precipitación de lluvia del cual tarde o temprano podría convertirse en una digna tormenta ya tenías suficiente no solo con los congelados vientos, sino también por los futuros mocosos correteando por ahí como mulas descontroladas o animales salvajes pisando y saltando los charcos de la congelada agua del cielo.

Ya sabías en qué lugar los enterrarías sí acaso alguno de ellos tenía la valentía de mojarte.

Flexionaste ambas de tus piernas, soportando las punzadas que estas se sometieron al moverse ya que estaban bastantes relajadas. Observaste detrás de ti, descubriendo que tu caballo seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad. Respiraste hondo antes de levantarte de la tierra, estiraste tus brazos antes de que los anteriores ruidos nuevamente se escucharan, atrayendo tu atención simultáneamente.

Viste como grupos de personas rodeaban las carretas, posiblemente equipando todo para el próximo viaje que sería en esta tarde.

Después del mediodía, nuevamente tendrían que irse de este pueblo para ir a otro o a unas zonas sin actividad reciente de ningún titán, pero antes de abandonar el pueblo, el líder al cual tú conocías como el_ Viejo Barbón, _te había ordenado en realizar una práctica antes de partir, para que las personas que usaban los equipos ya estuviesen preparados por sí algún ''obstáculo'' se presentaba en su camino hacia el pueblo vecino -el cual estaba unos kilómetros suficientemente lejos como para que un viaje durara un par de horas-.

La práctica en sí no te resultaba algo tan fácil como se escuchaba, requería bastante concentración y madurez del asunto. No eras la única en pensar en aquello, ya que al tener una gran responsabilidad en convertirte en un enemigo para ellos te resultaba un verdadero trabajo del cual te dejaba exhausta por varias horas o incluso días.

Los accidentes podrían ocurrir estando en tu forma de titán, al no medir tu fuerza o rapidez, pero tú eras cuidadosa en ello, ganándote la plena confianza en las personas que lucharían contra ti, dejándoles en claro en que ya sabías en que no debías de tomarte tan a pecho en herirlos, pero pensabas sobre todo en que esas personas no debían de dejarse llevar por esas lazos contigo una vez que ya estuvieses transformada.

– _-_-_-_. – Las palabras de tu nombre hicieron que girases tu vista hacía la dirección de una chica, relajaste tu ceño al reconocerla.

–…_Beth_. – Susurraste su nombre, al ver a la alta chica de cabellos cortos por encima de sus hombros de color ceniza y de un par de ojos colores marrones.

De hecho, tu semental y tu amiga más cercana a ti eran similares entre sí, por el color de sus ojos y de cabello, -razón por la cual nombraste a tu caballo _Seth; _por la apariencia- Su nombre completo era _Elizabeth Rise_, tú la llamabas _Beth _porque en realidad a la susodicha no le gustaba que la llamases por su nombre completo, ella era una de las muy pocas personas en las cuales podías intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, ganándose un pequeño, casi diminuto lugar en tu corazón.

– ¿Ya estás preparada para hacer la práctica? – Te preguntó eufóricamente mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban con la emoción contenida en ellos. Arqueaste una de tus cejas, en realidad tú no estabas tan entusiasmada como ella ni mucho menos en lo que harías después de un par de horas.

– ¿Ya desayunaste junto con los demás? – Le preguntaste ignorando su anterior pregunta. _Beth _asintió con fuerza, aún con una larga sonrisa de oreja a oreja sobre sus labios. Optaste en continuar. – Excelente. Dile a todos que se preparen para la práctica, iré a intercambiar un par de palabras con el viejo de rabo verde para la hora y el lugar exactos los cuales daremos por inicio la práctica. – Continuaste, antes de caminar con firmeza hacía adelante chocando tu hombro contra el de _Beth_. La cual no se inmutó, tan solo te seguía sonriendo de aquella manera tan única suya.

La dejaste atrás, mientras caminabas bajaste tu mirada, perdiéndote en tus pensamientos.

_Elizabeth Rise _fue una de las primeras personas a las cuales conociste. La observaste nacer y crecer junto con los demás mocosos que actualmente eran adolecentes, esto para muchos era un misterio del por qué estuviste presente aún cuando ellos estaban en las panzas de sus madres, pero para ti ni para _Rick Jackson _no era un misterio.

Por tu habilidad de titán, no aparentabas la edad que tenías actualmente. La mayoría de las personas de tu grupo de veían como una chica no más de 15 años físicamente, pero pensabas como una digna mujer adulta, no obstante… ni siquiera sabías con precisión tu propia edad, tú habías comenzado a contar tus años hace bastante tiempo atrás, teniendo en cuenta 47 años de edad.

No sabías el porqué exactamente no envejecías junto a los demás ni tampoco el por qué tus recuerdos de tu infancia estaban borrosos, pero tenías por seguro en que era gracias a tu habilidad al convertirte en titán, por esa razón, veías nacer, crecer y morir a tus viejos camaradas, teniendo una conciencia tormentosa al recordarlos –cosa que tú normalmente evitabas-.

Seguiste caminando, hasta que en el techo; reconociste una capa ondeándose con el viento mezclado con unas pequeñas chispas de lluvia. _Las Alas de La Libertad_, pensaste.

La edad de tu viejo _Rick Jackson _desconocida incluso para ti, pero él mismo te había dicho que estaba en unos recientes 50 años para arriba. A ese _Viejo Barbón _lo habías conocido en cuando este tenía sus jóvenes 26 años, por lo que lo habías conocido cuando tenías 21 años de vida.

Seguiste caminando, hacía una de las carretas en dónde supuestamente estaba tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. _

Al acercarte, algunas de las personas que estaban rodeando las carretas te abrieron el paso, enderezándose para saludarte golpeando sus corazones con sus puños. Pasaste de largo asintiendo tu cabeza ante sus honorables saludos, sabiendo ellos que no era un buen momento para hacer una amigable conversación contigo.

Separaste las pequeñas cortinas que daban la entrada al interior de la carreta, subiste a ella mientras empezaste la búsqueda de tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, _había bastantes cajas cada uno llenos de alimento o con ropa. No fue difícil en encontrar tu equipo, ya que era el único que estaba en la carretera.

''_Los mocosos ya están preparados con sus equipos, ¿eh?'' _Pensaste.

Esos niños jamás te dejarían de sorprenderte, eran un cuarteto de jóvenes con quienes tendrías que luchar. Ellos entrenaron estos últimos 3 años, con una edad increíble de 13 años, siendo estos los más jóvenes y los actuales guardias que te ayudaban a patrullar y a eliminar a los titanes cercanos a tu territorio. Debías de admitir que sus habilidades eran únicas entre ellos, pero cada uno tenía un defecto del cual otro era el experto en eso –cosa que se te hacía un tanto gracioso-, nunca dudabas de su verdaderos potenciales, en fin, realmente te sorprendían a que tan lejos llegaban con sus equipos.

Tomaste tu _Equipo de Maniobras Especiales_, aseguraste las cuerdas alrededor de tu cuerpo, cambiaste las cuchillas y recargaste los tanques de gas tomando otros nuevos, ya que los anteriores estaban sin cambiarse hace varios días, y supusiste que ya estaban gastados. Te acomodaste tu saco, para finalmente salir de la carreta saltando de esta hasta que tus botas impactaron la tierra húmeda.

Observaste a tu alrededor, la gente se movía de un lado para otro, todos ocupados en sus respectivos labores, las fogatas ya estaban consumiéndose dejando cenizas, en las carretas subían cajas y más cajas con contenidos obvios para el siguiente viaje.

Las calles de este pueblo eran bastantes cerradas, por lo que las carretas estaban en un callejón rodeado de paredes de piedra sólida, para evitar ser descubiertos sí algún otro grupo o titán entraba al pueblo, -cosa que casi jamás ocurría, no bajo tu vigilancia-.

Saliste del callejón, esquivando a algunas personas que seguían corriendo de aquí y por allá.

Disparaste tus ganchos hacía una torre, estos impactaron a su material hecho de piedra, saltaste para propulsarte con tu tanque de gas, al momento en que te elevaste rápidamente, sentiste las gotas de lluvia impactar tu rostro, al dirigirte con rapidez hacía la torre, te apoyaste con las puntas de tus botas sobre esta antes de que pudieses impactarla. Al estar en la torre, giraste sobre tus talones después de que tus ganchos se desengancharan de la piedra, propulsándote por tus talones para saltar hacía el techo del edificio en donde estaban esperándote no solo a tu superior, sino también el cuarteto de mocosos que anteriormente pensaste.

Al pisar el ladrillo del techo, sobresaltaste a los jóvenes que estaban platicando entre sí antes de que tú llegases, al verte, se enderezaron mientras formaban una fila horizontal frente a ti.

A un lado de ellos, estaba el líder de tu grupo, con sus brazos cruzados y de espaldas observándote sobre su hombro desde su posición. Caminaste hacía el _viejo barbón_, descubriendo a otra persona detrás de él, quien era el albino _Zack Stonefield,_ al verte el albino imitó al cuarteto de jóvenes.

– Oh, _-_-_-_... Al fin te presentas. – Habló el más viejo, acercándose a ti un par de pasos. Tu tan solo te limitaste a mirarlo con respeto desde tu lugar, haciendo el saludo dando un golpe en tu pecho con tu puño con fuerza. – Descansa, debo de decirte un par de cosas antes de comenzar la práctica, sígueme. – Ordenó _Rick Jackson_, con una mirada de la cual supusiste en que hablarían de algo serio. Ignorando a los jóvenes, pasaste de largo siguiendo la espalda de _Rick Jackson_, un par de metros separados del grupo de mocosos que comenzaron a susurrarse al verlos irse lo suficientemente lejos.

Al estar a solas, aun siendo observados pero no escuchados por los adolescente anteriores. _Rick _comenzó la conversación, mientras paraba de caminar, dándote la espalda a la vez que te detenías a causa de ello.

– Solo te vine comentarte en no ser tan dura ni precisa en tus ataques contra esos niños, sabes que para ellos no es costumbre pelear con titanes día a día como nosotros. – Te dijo, sin dirigirte ninguna clase de mirada.

En sí _Rick_ tenía razón en que tan solo eran unos niños no más de 16 años, pero pensabas que lo mejor sería combatir con ellos siendo todo lo que no te permitía ser _Rick, _un titán no se detendría una vez que atrapase a alguien en vuelo con su equipo, cosa que al contrario tu harías sí por suerte atrapabas a alguno de tus compañeros entre tus garras. Tenías que enseñarle a esos renacuajos en no tomarse todo a la ligera solo por que eras tú y no un autentico titán.

Por lo que tu respuesta fue lo siguiente.

– Esos ''niños'' necesitan coordinación y seriedad del asunto. Sí mis ataques fueran lentos, eso los confiaría de más e intentaría en ir directo a mi nuca. Y sí, tienes razón en que ellos no tienen una experiencia similar a la nuestra, pero te recuerdo en que sí ellos tuviesen que pelear con un titán autentico, ya estarían dentro de su estomago. – Con firmeza lo habías dicho, tú buscabas los límites de esos niños, no sus debilidades inútiles e innecesarias en el combate, giraste sobre tus talones dispuesta a irte a guiar a los jóvenes, pero a tu líder no le había gustado para nada esa respuesta tuya.

Antes de poder avanzar un paso más, sentiste una presión firme en tu hombro, obligándote a girarte con brusquedad ante la mirada de _Rick Jackson_, una mirada rabiosa. – **Escúchame bien, _-_-_-_.** – Te susurró lentamente mientras sus ojos esmeraldas estaban reflejados en los tuyos, su tono era el de una voz raspada, queriendo que sus palabras quedasen grabadas en tu mente. Escupiéndote las palabras encima como si fueras la persona la cual él odiaba con toda su alma. **– Tan solo te pido el no herir a esos niños. Esto ya no es ninguna conversación, es una ADVERTENCIA. Sí tan solo descubro en que pusiste un solo dedo de esa bestia sobre ellos y no con buenas intenciones, no me importará rebanarle esa asquerosa nuca que tiene tu titán. – **

Los ojos de aquel viejo mostraban una determinación incomparable, brillando de una furia de la cual creíste no volverías a ver desde hace varios años atrás, viéndote desde su alta estatura y siguiendo presionando tu hombro dándole énfasis a su advertencia, por un minuto pareciste escuchar los corazones saliéndose de los pechos de los niñatos a un par de metros de ustedes dos, apreciando la escena la cual estaba llena de tensión a escasos metros.

La batalla de miradas había terminado, _Rick _la había finalizado dándote un empujón que te hiso retroceder dos pasos de él.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvias impactando el ladrillo del techo del edificio en donde te encontrabas era el único sonido que se escuchaba. El _Viejo Barbón _tan solo pasó de largo, chocando tu hombro rudamente antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarteto de niños que estaban tras tus espaldas.

No te inmutaste, tan solo apartaste la mirada hacía el ladrillo de entre tus píes, observando un pequeño charco que se había formado gracias a la leve lluvia que caía del cielo grisáceo, miraste tu propio reflejo, descubriendo como apretabas fuertemente tu mandíbula, enseñando tus dientes tal cual fiera por la furia en que te veías sometida a contener gracias a ese _estúpido_. Tu ojo izquierdo se veía reflejado de igual manera, las colores de sus iris eran apagados, pero con un brillo de coraje puro que igualmente sentías arder por tus venas.

Tenías problemas en controlar esa clase de emociones que no tan seguido sufrías, la que más odiabas era el enojo, ya que hacía que tu corazón palpitara tan fuerte hasta el punto de dolerte por tu coraje contenido.

– _-_-_-_, síguenos el paso. – Fue lo único que alcanzaste a escuchar, antes de los ganchos de los equipos de los jóvenes e incluyendo a los de tu superior se disparasen para después propulsarse con sus tanques de gases.

Una vez que escuchaste el lejano sonido de los tanques de gas, en ese momento giraste lentamente tu cabeza sobre tu hombro con un rostro sombrío.

Lo que te había irritado de sobremanera de aquel tipo al cual conocías como tu queridísimo ''Líder'', fue la manera en la que te había advertido sí te atrevías a hacerle algo a esos niños, te había tratado como una especie de criminal al cual gustaba matar gente día a día por mero gusto y sin ninguna clase de remordimientos.

Tu enojo había cambiado repentinamente al mismo segundo en que unas imágenes habían entrado a tu cabeza; tú hermana adoptiva. Abriste tu parpado izquierdo más de lo normal, descubriendo al instante el rumbo de tus más oscuros y profundos pensamientos, agitaste con fuerza tu cabeza de lado a lado, intentando disiparlos a la vez que disparabas ambos de tus ganchos de tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ para después dar un salto y propulsarte tal cual bala gracias a tu tanque de gas, empezando a seguir las_ Alas de la Libertad_ de la capa ondeante de tu superior a lo lejos.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

Seguiste volando a escasos metros de aquellas personas, fulminando la nuca de tu superior sin saber que este ya lo sabía. Después de un par de minutos saltando por los techos de los abandonados edificios, llegaron hacía la plaza central del pueblo. El área de aquella plaza era lo suficientemente grande, perfecto para realizar tus tan mentadas prácticas. El líder, el cuarteto de jóvenes y finalmente tú aterrizaron en el techo ladrillado del edificio en dónde tenía una vista directa con la zona central del pueblo.

Tan pronto como habías aterrizado, _Rick Jackson _se había acercado un par de pasos hacía tu lado, tú ya estabas a la defensiva desde antes por la escenita que se había montado tu líder, por lo cual lo miraste feo mientras él te miraba con sus brazos en sus espaldas y su columna recta, tampoco regresándote una mirada amable sí te lo preguntabas.

– Deja tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales _en las manos del joven _Stonefield. _– Nuevamente te hablaba en ese tono suyo el cual más odiabas de él, ¿Acaso te creía su esclava o qué?, frunciste aún más tu ceño, subiendo la pupila de tu ojo izquierdo más sin embargo no le levantaste la cabeza. Habías hablado en serio en cuando decías que _Rick Jackson _era un asqueroso doble cara, y para ponerle más leña al fuego, exclusivamente solo contigo.

– **¿Y cómo cree que voy a bajar de este edificio, imbécil? – **No te importó ser escuchada diciendo semejante falta de respeto hacía el líder de tu grupo de resistencia, ahora los pálidos jóvenes del alrededor de tu superior y de ti nuevamente los observaran con un terror del cual intentaban no demostrar ante ustedes dos.

– Ese no es mi problema, _-_-_-_. – Fue su única respuesta, pareciendo no ser afectado en lo más mínimo por tu insulto hacía a él, sabiendo que esa era la exacta manera en la que más repugnabas a morir tan solo complaciéndose al verte enojándote, incitándote a volver a faltarle nuevamente el respeto solo para finalizar desahogándose contigo con esa misma excusa. Apretaste con fuerza tus puños haciendo que tus nudillos se viesen tan blancos como un mismísimo papel, mordiste tu lengua con fuerza, no permitiéndote darle el gusto de verte irritada.

Suspiraste toscamente antes de poner tus manos sobre tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_, quitándote las cuerdas una por una las cuales te habías esforzado en estar muy apretadas en esta mañana. De mala gana, caminaste hacía el joven albino nervioso, entregándole sin objeción alguna tu más preciado y viejo equipo de batalla contra titanes.

– Asegúrate en estar a una distancia segura, y espere mi señal, _-_-_-_. –

Esas palabras entraron y salieron de tus oídos, giraste tu cabeza sobre tu hombro para observar con atención detalles al cuarteto de jóvenes frente a ti.

''Un par de mellizos y dos mujeres. '' Fue lo que pensaste al ver a los primeros hermanos.

_Alba Linquit y Carlo Linquit. _La primera chica era una jovencita de hermosos cabellos chocolate recogida en una larga coleta, con ojos negros como los de un mismísimo cuervo, idéntica a su hermano el cual poseía casi las mismas facciones faciales que las de su hermosa hermana. Como anteriormente habías dicho, eran los más jóvenes del grupo en usar los _Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales_.

_Alba _poseía la ventaja de la _estrategia_ a la hora de la lucha contra las bestias devoradoras, siendo una chica con bastantes planes no solo para escaparse de las manos de un autentico titán, sino también teniendo el liderazgo entre ella y los tres jóvenes restantes por su astucia. Su única desventaja sería la velocidad, la cual también aplicaba en pensar las cosas de inmediato ante una situación espontanea.

Al contrario de su hermano idéntico, _Carlo _tenía una leve desventaja en la falta de maduración psicológica, llevándolo a un ataque de pánico en pleno vuelo con su equipo en varias situaciones, -siendo auxiliado por su hermana o el mismísimo superior- dejando eso de alado, sus métodos de lucha te resultaban sorprendentes y no solo efectivos, sino también originales y creativos -cosa que valorabas mucho de renacuajos como él-.

_Elizabeth Rise _conoce sus puntos más fuertes en los campos, a la vez que sus más débiles dándole un punto a favor. Su ventaja sería su compleja inteligencia a la hora de actuar, guiando a los jóvenes más débiles por sí acaso la actual guía del pequeño grupo de cuatro personas se encontraba en un aprieto o en el peor de los casos, muerta. Mantenías vigilada a esta persona por una orden de tu superior para verificar la personalidad y actitud de esta chica con sus compañeros de equipo, por lo que en pocas palabras, su relación con el equipo no era regular, no más ni no menos. En fin, una persona problemática, pensabas de _Elizabeth_.

Y finalmente, la última chica del equipo llamada; _Sanz Werther._ Una chica de cabellos cortos hasta sus hombros de un débil color dorado, teniendo sus irises de un vivo color zafiro. Sus principales puntos débiles eran sus emociones a la hora de combatir contra los titanes, pero descubriste que mientras pasaban los meses, aquella niña se hacía más madura y por lo tanto más seria en el asunto de la práctica, estabas orgullosa –de alguna manera- de ella por ese gran cambio que se había prometido cumplir. Su ventaja era la resistencia en la su cuerpo podía durar bastante tiempo intacto sin importar lluvia o viento, calor o frío… entre otros.

Esos niños sí que eran unas especies de cajitas cada una llena de bastantes, diferentes y únicas sorpresas.

Había pensado todo aquello de esos renacuajos en tan solo un par de segundos, no les habías dirigido ninguna mirada más después de aquello. Deslizándote por el techo medio ladeado, el ladrillo resbaladizo por las gotas de lluvias te ayudaban a descender más rápido, al sentir el sentimiento de un profundo vacío rodeándote el cuerpo lograste a tiempo atrapar la rama de un árbol muy grande.

Rama por rama fuiste descendiendo hasta tocar tierra firme para después mirar el techo en el cual estuviste hace tan solo unos pocos segundos. Tu líder seguramente ya estaba dándole las indicaciones necesarias. Caminaste con tus manos en los bolsillos de tu saco, dándole la espalda a tus compañeros y a tu superior.

_Ojala hubieras sabido que esa sería la última vez que los verías…_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

_Rick Jackson _al observar una pequeña figura cruzada de brazos en el centro de la plaza no pudo evitar suspirar por décima vez de la mañana. Su ''pequeña'' _-_-_-_ había crecido bastante rápido, recordando la primera vez en que la había visto, antes; ella era un poco más bajita de lo que ya estaba -algo que él jamás se aventuraría en decírselo en la cara-, _Rick _aún tenía mucho por saber de esa señorita la cual actualmente no solo era respetada como si fuese una misma autoridad del interior del muro de _Sina, _sino también admirada por no solo los niños, también por los jóvenes frente a él.

– Váyanse a sus posiciones, pronto daré la señal para empezar con la práctica. – Ordenó _el viejo barbón _a los cuatro renacuajos de los cuales se sentía orgulloso de tenerlos en su grupo. Recibiendo como respuesta un honorable saludo, antes de los jóvenes saltaran de edificio con sus equipos para propulsarse hacía otros edificios con diferentes puntos de vista de la zona central el pueblo.

– Sr. Jackson, ¿Está seguro de hacer la práctica en este lugar? – Escuchó el viejo la voz de su ayudante personal. _Zack Stonefield _por alguna razón sentía un muy _mal _presentimiento respecto a la futura práctica, el joven albino confiaba en que la chica la cual él admiraba a más no poder no lastimaría a sus más cercanos amigos, pero siempre le daba un escalofrío al pensar sobre aquella misteriosa dama.

_Rick Jackson _se quedó callado por unos segundos procesando su pregunta en su mente. La práctica la harían a una distancia no tan recomendable de la gente que aún estaban empacando cosas a las carretas. Pero la zona central del pueblo era una zona _perfecta _en hacer las prácticas, por lo que él pensaba en que ni loco iría a buscar otra zona, además de que confiaba plenamente en _-_-_-_. Asintió después de estarlo pensando un par de segundos más, recibiendo una mirada casi terrorífica por parte de _Zack stonefield_.

Las cuatro bengalas rojas de _Alba, Carlo, Elizabeth _y_ Sanz _confirmaron al líder en que estaban preparados para la práctica.

– No debes de preocuparte, _Stonefield. _– Dijo el hombre más viejo en un tono de voz bajo,levantando su mano con la pistola de bengalas entre sus dedos. _Zack _veía la capa de la _Alas de la Libertad_ ondeándose tras la espalda de su superior, su sueño –al igual que muchos otros jóvenes del grupo de resistencia- era el de pertenecer a _Legión de Reconocimiento _para la investigación de los titanes, el albino soñador ya tenía pensado su futuro; una vez que cumpliera una edad especifica y su madurez, tanto psicológica como física estuvieran lo suficientemente altos acerca de la naturaleza de los titanes, se uniría a la Legión de Reconocimiento con o sin sus amigos.

El sonido de un disparo, más cómo el cielo se iluminaba de una luz roja gracias a la bengala que había sido disparada por _Rick _para empezar finalmente con la práctica hizo que _Zack _concentrara toda su atención en _-_-_-_, listo con su bolígrafo de punta fina en el papel un poco maltratado de su pequeña libreta de notas en donde anotaría todas las observaciones posibles de no solo sus compañeros, sino también de la misma _-_-_-_, pero siendo más observador en sus compañeros.

– **¡Transfórmate, _-_-_-_! **–

El rugido majestuoso de una poderosa explosión había causado que no solo los pájaros de los árboles que incluso estaban lejos del pueblo hubiesen sido disparados de sus respectivas ramas por semejante susto, acompañado por rayos eléctricos que habían caído del cielo los cuales impactaron el lugar en donde anteriormente estaba la susodicha chica, el viento de dicha explosión había impactado los rostros de no solo _Rick Jackson _y _Zack Stonefield_, también de _Alba, Carlo, Beth _y finalmente _Sanzs_.

Una capa de un espeso humo se había formado en la plaza central, observado por rostros que mostraban una impresión incomparable en como sobresalían los huesos de las costillas, músculos y tendones elevándose metro tras metro hacía el cielo finalizándolo con una altura de entre 15 y 16 metros del suelo. La explosión había causado un fuerte temblor que hizo que las ventanas de varios edificios se rompieran en varios fragmentos de cristal, también había causado un verdadero caos con los caballos de las personas –las cuales actualmente estaban petrificadas, aunque estas ya sabían sobre dicha práctica repentina- que aún estaban finalizando en empacar las cajas dentro de las carretas.

Una sombra oscura se había elevado al cielo como un mismísimo agujero negro al cual había cubierto al viejo cascarrabias y al atónito albino. _Rick Jackson _tan solo estaba inmóvil, con sus brazos en su espalda y con su cabeza observando lo que estaba ante a él con firmeza, al contrario de _Stonefield, _con una expresión pálida y con varias gotas de un sudor frío resbalándose de su frente, movió lentamente su mano el cual tenía su pluma sobre el papel de su libreta, sin apartar su mirada sobre aquella figura majestuosa.

''_09:32 A.M. _-_-_-_ se ha transformado. ''_

Dos luces blancas e intensas se abrieron paso de entre el espeso humo, la tierra del suelo tembló levemente haciendo que los edificios nuevamente se tambalearan sobre sí mismos al sentir como aquel titán se enderezaba firmemente al igual que disipaba el humo que en realidad era vapor de alrededor de su cuerpo.

Este titán femenino, casi al contrario de los titanes en general, poseía unas largas pero frágiles garras sobre cada uno de sus esqueléticos dedos, el flequillo de su cabello de un débil y apagado color ocultaba gran parte de su rostro, tan solo viéndose en como su respiración la cual era lenta y pausada hacía que su flequillo danzara lentamente, también inhalando y exhalando su propio humo de vapor. Su gigante cuerpo, -aún siendo adornado gracias al vapor- poseía una complexión bastante delgada, haciendo que los huesos de las costillas y de su columna se sobresalieran de su áspera piel.

Parecía un simple titán moribundo, pero ni _Rick Jackson_ siquiera conocía el verdadero potencial de aquel titán quien al poseer una anoréxica apariencia física le daba una impresión a primera vista realmente terrorífico. Después de todo… _No se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada._

– _¡Carlo, Sanzs, _encárguense de sus talones_!, ¡Beth, _mantén su atención concentrada en ti! – El grito de _Alba, _la actual guía entre los cuatro jóvenes hiso que el cuarteto saliera disparado de los edificios disparando sus tanques de gases para volar como unas mismísimas balas hacía la dirección del titán.

_Zack _siguió escribiendo nota tras nota, cambiando la página o arrancándola para escribir en otra nueva rápidamente al ver lo instantáneo en que _Alba, Carlo, Beth y Sanzs _actuaban entre sí gritándose ordenes unos a otros.

El primer ataque hacía a el titán fue cuando _Alba Linquit -_quien estaba más cerca del titán gracias a su velocidad-había disparado uno de sus ganchos hacía el antebrazo del titán, por consecuencia en que la punta se clavara en la piel de este, haciendo que aquel titán femenino se colocara en posición de pelea, con un pie delante del otro. Al momento exacto en que había sentido en como el primer gancho se clavaba en la piel del antebrazo izquierdo, no dudó en tomar entre sus garras el cable que conectaba hacía el equipo de _Alba, _jalándolo hacía atrás con una fuerza que hizo que _Rick Jackson _frunciera levemente su ceño ante la rudeza de _-_-_-_.

La hermana mayor de entre los _Linquit_ salió disparada de su posición, siendo arrastrada en pleno vuelo gracias al cable el cual era sostenido por las garras de aquel titán, llevándola como si fuese una muñeca de trapo en una velocidad alarmante para ella misma. Logró mantener su balance gracias a que había pensado rápidamente en sus tanques de gas, liberándolos creando dos estelas largas de humo a su paso para no desviarse del rudo camino en que la titán la llevaba solo para terminar chocando contra la susodicha o algún edificio.

Ante el movimiento de _-_-_-_, causó que su cuerpo esquelético se inclinase de espaldas aún con el cable del _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ de _Alba_ _Linquit_ en las garras de su palma titánica izquierda. Todo sucedía en cuestión de segundos, pero parecía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta ante los ojos carmesí de _Zack Stonefield _-quien seguía anotando página tras página lo que veía sin apartar su mirada de sus compañeros y del titán_-._

La sensación de caída había rodeado al titán al estar bastante inclinada de espaldas, observando milisegundo tras otro en como _Carlo Linquit _y _Sanzs Wherther_ se dirigían a máxima velocidad hacía los pies del titán. _-_-_-_ no demostró ser gentil contra aquellos mocosos, y como si estuviera desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, giró ambos de sus talones aun cayendo de espaldas, propulsándose hacia arriba dando un rápido giro sobre sí misma causando que el viento chocase nuevamente en los rostros de _Carlo y Sanzs _a causa del giro del cual no se lo esperaban para nada. En el climax de su propio giro, levantó rápidamente su pierna derecha, la cual se dirigió a una muy sorprendente velocidad hacía aquellas dos personas aún en pleno vuelo con sus equipos.

_Rick Jackson _tragó duro al observar en como _Carlo y Sanzs _habíanesquivado aquella poderosa patada del titán en el último segundo, siendo víctimas por la adrenalina al igual que _Alba _quien aún seguía siendo arrastrada al aire libre.

En un momento, _Zack _notó algo extraño al estar mirando uno tras uno a sus actuales compañeros intentando resistir ante la fuerza de _-_-_-_. Paró de escribir por unos segundos, buscando con la mirada a una cabellera color ceniza en el aire. _Rick Jackson _también lo había descubierto, al ver en como _Zack _buscaba con la mirada a alguien al igual que él, posiblemente a la misma persona.

Finalmente la encontraron, encima del campanario de una vieja iglesia que estaba frente aquella zona de batalla de práctica entre el titán y sus más fieles compañeros. _Elizabeth Rise_ no podía mover ninguno de sus músculos, tan solo veía con su corazón paralizado la dificultosa batalla entre sus compañeros y de la persona la cual más había admirado y confiado en su vida.

– **Elizabeth Rise. **– La susodicha giró rápidamente su cabeza hacía la dirección de su superior, aún estando en diferentes edificios y distancias, _Beth _pudo escuchar como sus hojas de metal endurecido temblaban a causa del terror que repentinamente subió al encontrarse con la mirada profunda al igual que un oscuro e infinito bosque de su superior en sus pobres y dilatados ojos marrones.

–**Si no peleas junto con tus compañeros en una situación similar con un verdadero titán, ellos morirán en vano.** –

_Elizabeth Rise _tan solo se mantuvo en la misma posición, entrándole y saliéndole esa frase de su superior de sus oídos, el terror en ella había consumido totalmente su cuerpo. _Rick Jackson _al ver el cómo no reaccionaba _Elizabeth_, no pudo limitarse solo a suspirar, ahora dirigiéndose hacia _Zack Stonefield_, quien le regreso una mirada nerviosa a causa de la pelea que aún seguía en pie a sus espaldas.

– _Elizabeth Rise _está fuera de batalla. Soldados como ella no valen nada para la humanidad. – Fueron las crueles palabras del viejo barbón, _Zack _abrió sus ojos de par en par, el albino estuvo a punto de defenderla pero procesó las palabras en su mente una y otra vez, acabando mordiéndose la lengua mientras le regresaba una mirada profundamente apenada a la congelada chica que aún estaba encima del campanario de la iglesia, estando en primera fila ante el combate entre _Alba, Carlo y Sanzs _y __-_-_-_. _

En sí lo que había dicho su más confiable líder tenía razón, los soldados que tenían un miedo irreconocibles a los titanes no servían más que solo para ser un estorbo o carnada para titanes, pero _Rick Jackson _no tenía el porqué decirlo de esa manera tan cruel.

Un escalofrío repentinamente consumió cada musculo de _Zack Stonefield _quien inconscientemente había regresado su mirada de regreso hacía la práctica, al ver la escena, no dudo en escribir en su libreta lo primero que observó de la batalla entre _-_-_-_ y sus compañeros.

Las pupilas del joven albino se contrajeron ante la nueva escena ante sus ojos al ver como aquel titán se abalanzaba paso tras paso hacía _Sanz_, quien estaba volando de reversa a escasos metros de chocar contra un muro de ladrillos de un edificio por el acorralamiento inadvertido de _-_-_-_, el titán había llevado su brazo derecho hacía atrás, justo para después soltar un enorme puñetazo hacía la dirección de _Sanz_, todo esto ocurría en cámara lenta al punto de vista de _Stonefield_ quien pudo haber confirmado aunque sea por solo un par de milisegundos en como los ojos brillantes de aquel titán ya no eran del color de la misma _-_-_-_, esta vez… pudo jurar haber visto un intenso y profundo abismo color carmesí en ellos.

_Sanzs _reaccionó a tiempo, usando el tanque de gas para propulsarse hacia arriba, dando una pirueta justo antes para después aterrizar encima del techo del edificio, observando esta vez con terror en como el puño de aquel titán había impactado violentamente contra los ladrillos, haciendo que los escombros y uno que otro ladrillo saliesen disparados a varias direcciones. El titán mantuvo su puño dentro del edificio por un par de segundos, el flequillo de su cabello seguía ocultándole su rostro mientras sus dos intensos ojos estaban clavados en los ojos de _Sanz_, quien petrificándose en el acto pudo haber sentido en como aquellos ojos de _-_-_-_ estaban penetrándole su alma.

–…_-_-_-_... – Fue lo único que pudo articular la paralizada chica de cabellera rubia pálida, comenzando a hiperventilar antes de caer sobre sus rodillas siendo víctima del terror consumiéndole cada nervio de su cuerpo, inmovilizándola por completo.

Mientras el titán retiraba su puño del muro, _Zack Stonefield _pudo ver el gran hoyo que había hecho _-_-_-_ en el muro del edificio. Una terrible corazonada de la cual suplicaba internamente en no ser verdadera lo había dejado atónito, pero sorprendentemente aún seguía escribiendo cada movimiento.

– ¡_Sanz! _– Gritó la guiadora de aquel pequeño grupo, _Alba. _Quien había sido liberada a causa de que la palma titánica de_-_-_-_ la había soltado segundos después para luego la susodicha se abalanzase contra _Sanz. _La guía estaba volando en los alrededores del titán, siendo una espectadora de la escena frente a ella.

Una vez que el titán retirara completamente su puño del muro, lentamente subió ambos de sus brazos hacía el cielo, moviéndolos musculo tras musculo detrás de su cabeza, empezando a cerrar los dedos esqueléticos de sus palmas sin apartar su perturbante mirada de los ojos de _Sanz_.

_Alba Linquit, _descubriendo las intenciones del titán, sin pensarlo disparó ambos ganchos hacía una torre que estaba apegado con el edificio en donde estaba una paralizada _Sanz_. Al dirigirse hacia la torre, impactó sobre esta con las puntas de sus botas, para después propulsarse hacía la dirección de _Sanzs_, quien gracias a dos pares de sombras encima de ella la cubrían con la oscuridad de las mismas sombras.

– ¡_SANZ_! – Gritó _Alba Linquit _antes de impactar el cuerpo de _Sanz_, justo antes de que los dos puños en alto del titán golpearan el techo del edificio donde anteriormente estaba _Sanz, _los escombros de los viejos ladrillos nuevamente salieron disparados del edificio pero esta vez con más rudeza.

En la caída libre de ambas chicas, _Sanz _finalmente la golpeó la adrenalina disparando sus ganchos al unisonó con _Alba Linquit, _quienes se impulsaron gracias a sus tanques de gas hacía el cielo. La hermana _Linquit _se giró sobre sí misma con la impresión dibujada en su rostro, viendo como un humo de vapor salía de ambos puños de aquel titán, el cual estaba regenerando lentamente la piel, los músculos y huesos rotos de sus manos por los tres anteriores semejantes ataques.

–…Algo va mal. _-_-_-_ normalmente no es así… – Susurró _Alba _volando al lado de _Sanz, _procesando en su mente los anteriores ataques los del titán los cuales se volvían más directos al transcurso de un par de minutos_. Sanz _tan solo se limitó a asentir en silencio, recordando la frívola mirada que le había dirigido aquel titán que se supone quien lo controlaba una persona la cual le tenía respeto y admiraba en secreto.

– _Sr. Jackson. _– Habló con firmeza _Zack Stonefield, _atrayendo la atención de Rick Jackson, quien se encontraba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos con una expresión sombría sobre su rostro. – **Debe de parar con esta práctica**, señor. Los ataques de _-_-_-_ se han vuelto más precisos que antes, señor. – Continúo una vez al ser observado por su superior, su voz había cambiado drásticamente, casi pareciendo rogándole por la seguridad de sus compañeros, de sus amigos más cercanos a él, _su última familia_.

Sorprendentemente, _Rick Jackson _levantó con firmeza su brazo hacía el cielo, con una mirada dura y fría tal cual piedra brillante esmeralda le dirigió a aquel titán una de sus más sombrías pero furiosas miradas.

– ¡**Es suficiente, regresen a sus posiciones! **–

El grito de _Rick Jackson _pudo haberse incluso oído por los oídos de las personas que estaban terminando de acomodar unas cuantas cajas más, también apenas montándose en sus respectivos caballos para el viaje, aquel grito los había helado a todos, las prácticas usualmente se acababan después de una media hora, esta vez tan solo había durado no más de 10 minutos, sobresaltándolos ante la orden del _viejo barbón _hacía los niñatos.

_Carlo_, confundido al igual que su hermana melliza y su compañera de batalla, se elevó en el aire sin ser consciente de una fija mirada clavada en su nuca. Se propulsó con sus tanques de gas dejando una estela gris en su camino, sin darle importancia al titán quien ya tenía uno de sus largos y delgados brazos dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía su dirección.

_Alba Linquit _al mirar por el rabillo de su ojo a su hermano llamándola a una lejana distancia de ella, su mirada se petrificó por completo al ver como la sombra de la palma de la mano del titán ya estaba cubriendo a su hermano por completo el cual no pudo reaccionar al tiempo.

– **¡CARLO! **– Fue el grito _Alba _unos segundos antes de que el titán cerrase sus largos dedos decorados con aquellas largas garras que se cerraron sobre el delgado cuerpo de _Carlo Linquit_, escuchándose como el material hecho de su _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales _se rompía despedazándose tornillo tras tornillo por la fuerza excedida de _-_-_-_. Nadie sabía en que era la que pasaba por la cabeza de la persona quien controlaba el titán, nadie sabía lo que estaba presenciando con sus propios ojos sus mismísimos actos.

Por primera vez en la vida del viejo _Rick Jackson_, su rostro mostró un terror indescriptible al ver como el titán acercaba el cuerpo del hermano mayor _Linquit _a un lado de su rostro siendo escondido gracias a su cabello, aún siendo apretujado entre las garras de _-_-_-_.

– **¡_-_-_-_ BASTA, LO ESTÁS LASTIMANDO! **–

– **¡PARA _-_-_-_, LA PRÁCTICA YA TERMINÓ, DEJALO IR!** –

Aquellos numerosos gritos de horror puro habían provenido de _Alba _y _Sanz_, quienes veían aún en el aire aquella atemorizante escena quien involucraba al hermano mayor de _Alba Linquit_.

La lluvia impactaba el rostro de _Carlo Linquit_, quien aún siendo rodeado por aquellas cuchillas que eran las garras de _-_-_-_ estaba rasgándole su ropa, además de también llegando a clavarse sobre su piel por la presión en que _-_-_-_ lo sometía cada segundo más fuerte que antes. La mano aún con _Carlo _dentro, había sido girada hacía la dirección del rostro del titán, quien estaba observando como aquel cuerpo con un par de ojos fijos en la expresión facial del desafortunado chico. La respiración entrecortada y pausada del titán hacía que los cabellos color chocolate de _Carlo Linquit _se fueran hacía atrás y adelante lentamente.

_Carlo, _con una fuerza la cual le fue imposible resistirse ante la titán, extendió su mano fuera del agarrare de _-_-_-_, aquella mano tan solo apuntaba a una persona, como sí quisiese alcanzarla aunque eso ya era mucho más que solo imposible. – ¡Déjame irme por favor…, Alba, **ALBA**! – Los gritos del chico se habían vuelto desgarradores al sentir como la presión alrededor de él lo oprimía más, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones mientras sentía como sus huesos estaban resistiendo a más no poder, llegando al punto en que sus costillas se rompían como si fuesen unas insignificantes ramas, una por una.

_Alba Linquit_, escuchando los sollozos lastimeros de su querido hermano, la adrenalina y la furia golpeándole el pecho mezclados en su interior le hacían sentir un sentimiento amargo, uno del cual jamás había esperado de _-_-_-_, **la traición**, desechó ambas cuchillas a una velocidad similar al de una mismo rayo, remplazándolas rápidamente por otras cuchillas de aquel acero endurecido que servían para lo que eran hechas.

**Matar titanes.**

Antes de siquiera poder mover un musculo para ir a salvar a su hermano de aquella bestia, el mismísimo titán le había puesto un fin a los gritos de _Carlo Linquit_.

La sangre había salido a chorros de entre los dedos de la mano de aquel titán, quien cerraba con fuerza su puño hasta llegar al punto de mostrar unos blancos nudillos los cuales estaban tomando el color de un singular rojo.

_Alba Linquit _tan solo pudo sentir como sus oídos zumbaban un sonido mudo, observando como si todo sonido existente se hubiera ido junto con su único y más amado hermano, tan solo siendo una expectante más de la cruda escena ante no solo sus ojos, también los de _Sanz Whether_, _Elizabeth Rise_, _Zack Stonefield _y finalmente pero no menos importante; _Rick Jackson_. Al ver como la mano titánica abría su palma, el cuerpo ya sin vida y visiblemente destrozado de _Carlo Linquit _lentamente resbaló de la piel ahora húmeda por aquel líquido carmín, mientras que su paralizada hermana veía caer su cuerpo de una gran altura gracias a la estatura de entre 15-16 metros del titán y tal cual muñeco inservible, embistió violentamente al duro concreto haciendo que la sangre nuevamente salpicara a su alrededor gracias al impacto.

Y como si la cuenta regresiva de una bomba de tiempo se terminara, tan solo un grito se había escuchado en todo aquel silencio haciendo ecos entre los edificios.

– **¡PERRA MALNACIDA! **–

De un segundo a otro, _Alba Linquit _ya estaba detrás de la cabeza del titán que le había rebatado cruelmente a su hermano, su objetivo era sencillo y lo conseguiría de tan solo un movimiento para vengar a su hermano; _la nuca._

– **¡No, **_**Alba, aléja**_**te**–

Sin embargo…

Aquello fue lo último que escuchó _Alba Linquit _antes de que su visión fuera un infinito negro.

La titán no solo había reaccionado más rápido que la mismísima _Alba Linquit_, pareciendo ya haber esperado por su golpe, sino que también se había girado sobre sus propios talones titánicos, recibiendo a una desorientada _Alba, _ciega por la ira, con una poderosa patada, golpeando el frágil cuerpo de la chica creándose un sonido seco, instantes después de mandarla a volar directo hacía un edificio en ruinas, escuchándose como su cuerpo impactaba el material ladrilloso de este.

Entre el medio de aquel ambiente en la se había vuelta en una digna zona de riesgo. El titán, enderezándose nuevamente dejando caer ambos de sus brazos colgándole vagamente, una de sus manos aún escurriéndole la sangre del anterior _Linquit. Zack Stonefield no era capaz de _escuchar el gritoneo que _Rick Jackson _le dirigía para hacerlo reaccionar, tan solo el albino observaba con terror como la titán levantaba lentamente su mirada del concreto o específicamente, del cuerpo de _Carlo Linquit_, pareciendo tan solo haberle dirigido una mirada de reojo.

''_9:49 _-_-_-_ ha asesinado a Alba Linquit y Carlo Linquit. ''_

La punta de la pluma dejó de moverse en seco, el albino se había encontrado con la mirada brillante del titán puesta sobre él. Los ojos de _-_-_-_ habían demostrado los peores temores no solo del líder, también de lo que todo el mismísimo grupo se había confiado bastante sin saber de sus más horribles consecuencias. El pálido iris de ambos ojos, pareciendo casi luces blancas, penetraron las dilatadas pupilas de _Zack Stonefield_ quien aún sin poder reaccionar como se debía, tan solo unas palabras entraron en la mente del albino al ser espectador de los ojos que lo miraban de aquella forma.

_Los ojos de una digna bestia, la insaciable mirada de un __**autentico **_**titán.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído el segundo capítulo,<p>

Me ayudaría bastante el saber de sus opiniones o críticas para tomarlas en cuenta en este fic.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^

.

.


	3. Una amarga traición

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores,

He aquí la continuación del anterior capítulo. Cómo quizás algunas personas pudieron ver en el anterior capítulo, la narración se ha vuelto en 3era persona (lamento esto), por lo que este capítulo también será narrado en 3era persona hasta el siguiente capítulo, espero y que no les moleste. ^^'

También tengo que comentar que en este capítulo, varias cosas habían salido de manera... improvisada por decirlo así, también me disculpo por esto además de las tan mencionadas palabras ilógicas o repetidas -esta última realmente me disculpo por ello- que siempre se me ''salen'' al fic. Y... aprovechando que hablamos del capítulo, desde aquí en adelante, comienza lo bueno, eh.~

En fin, gracias por la compresión y su paciencia.

¡Disfruten del capítulo! ^^

.

.

**_-_-_-_ : **Lector (tú misma).

* * *

><p>ADVERTENCIA: Contenido violento.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shingeki No Kyojin<em> pertenece originalmente a Hajime Isayama.**

**El fic_ Eyes on Fire_ sí pertenece a mí.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3:<p>

_Una amarga traición._

_''__9:49 _-_-_-_ ha asesinado a Alba Linquit y Carlo Linquit. ''_

_La punta de la pluma dejó de moverse en seco, el albino se había encontrado con la mirada brillante del titán puesta sobre él. Los ojos de _-_-_-_ habían demostrado los peores temores no solo del líder, también de lo que todo el mismísimo grupo se había confiado bastante sin saber de sus más horribles consecuencias. El pálido iris de ambos ojos, pareciendo casi luces blancas, penetraron las dilatadas pupilas de __Zack Stonefield__ quien aún sin poder reaccionar como se debía, tan solo unas palabras entraron en la mente del albino al ser espectador de los ojos que lo miraban de aquella forma._

_Los ojos de una digna bestia, la insaciable mirada de un __**autentico **__**titán.**_

El sonido de las pisadas de aquel titán causó que el terreno temblara levemente, una y otra vez, cada vez más fuertes. _-_-_-_, después de haber visto el cuerpo ya sin vida de _Carlo Linquit _a sus pies, lo pisó. Exacto, lo pisó cómo sí hubiera tan solo hubiera pasado desinteresadamente por encima de unas simples hojas secas amontonadas. Cada vez que daba un paso, dejaba una huella color carmín por su lento camino.

El titán, tan solo iba dirigiéndose lentamente hacía la dirección en dónde estaban _Zack Stonefield _y _Rick Jackson_. Tanto como el mismo albino y como el viejo no podía o mejor dicho; no quería creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, _-_-_-_ era una chica no solo de un alto carisma a la hora de lidiar con los titanes, en realidad, -dejando de lado la actitud tan ''amable'' de dicha chica- _Rick Jackson _la veía como si fuese una hija de la cual se sentía orgulloso de tenerla como una miembro más de su grupo de resistencia, en aquellos últimos años; realmente fuiste apegada a _Rick Jackson_, cómo exactamente él te lo había dicho alguna vez; como sí fueses un cachorrito perdido persiguiéndolo casi pisándole los talones, _Rick Jackson _al tan solo verte ahí, dirigiéndote paso tras paso hacía su dirección, podía sentir como su viejo corazón se comprimía, listo para usar su _equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales _sin quitarle la mirada encima a aquel titán.

Antes de que _Rick Jackson, _el viejo veterano proveniente de la mismísima_ Legión de Reconocimiento _pudiese por lo menos posicionarse en defensa…

La titán se había detenido a escasos metros del edificio, su mirada sombría y de un intenso rojo sobre ellos había cambiado de dirección y por lo tanto de objetivo, los rabillos de sus ojos estaban fijos hacía algún punto inespecífico para _Jackson _como _Stonefield, _-quienes negaban apartar la mirada ante cualquier movimiento del titán-, escuchándose un grito del cual había salido de la garganta de _Sanz Whether._

– **¡ALEJATE DE ELLOS...! **–

Tal cual rayo, una rápida figura la cual era de _Sanz Whether, _quien usando sus cuchillas de acero endurecido, había hecho un corte fugaz en el rostro del titán haciéndolo retroceder un paso atrás además de haberle cortados un par de cabellos de su cabellera a causa del filoso filo de las cuchillas, escuchando sus pisadas que nuevamente hicieron temblar a los edificios, la herida de dos pares de líneas profundas traspasando la piel del rostro del titán de _-_-_-_, las cuchillas habían hecho dos delgados pero profundos cortes que habían recorrido parte de la mejilla izquierda del titán, siguiendo su camino por encima de su nariz hasta finalizarlo con un directo corte en su ojo derecho.

_Sanz Whether, _disparando los ganchos de su _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales _hacía el hombro del titán, se propulsó con su tanque de gas dando una vuelta a la redonda de regreso hacía los alrededores del titán, dejando estelas grises a su paso gracias a su velocidad, la presión de su fuerza en las cuchillas era firme, segura de sí misma, sin tener ninguna duda en que _-_-_-_, no… en que aquel _monstruo _finalmente se había puesto en contra de la humanidad.

Un humo espeso de color ceniza había brotado del ojo herido del titán, cubriéndole esta vez aún más su rostro, extrañamente siguiendo estando inmóvil en la misma posición y a la misma distancia del edificio donde aún seguían _Stonefield _y _Jackson _presentes. Un lento movimiento se hizo notar en cuando la titán había levantado su delgado brazo flexionando su codo para después acercar la misma mano con la que había aplastado a _Carlo Linquit_.

_Rick Jackson _palideció al descubrir la intención del titán justo antes de que esta hiciera lo siguiente.

Una oscura, áspera y larga lengua lamió las largas y frágiles garras de _-_-_-_, las cuales aún tenían aquel color rojo profundo del cual pertenecía a la sangre seca de _Carlo Linquit_, el titán seguía haciendo con lentitud esta acción sin apartar su mirada sobre el cuerpo rápido de _Sanz Whether. Rick Jackson, _confirmó sus sospechas; _-_-_-_ buscaba provocar a _Sanz Whether_, para que la susodicha se acercase más para finalizar con ella.

– ¡…Maldita! – Gritó _Sanz _aún en el aire_, _sollozando de una furia la cual hacía sentir sus venas ardiendo por el corajeante la cruda provocación del titán al lamer la sangre del reciente fallecido, sin saber que _-_-_-_ la estaba incitando a acercarse lo más cercano posible, sin que la rubia hubiese por lo menos pensar en las consecuencias de dicha acto.

_Sanz Whether _usósin pensarlo dos veces sus tanques de gas -los cuales segundo tras segundo se desgastaban por su uso excedido-, siendo una víctima más de la furia, acercándose a la velocidad de un águila directamente hacía la nuca de _-_-_-_. El viejo líder al ver como los músculos delgados del brazo contrario del otro titán empezaban a tensarse, sin pensarlo disparó sus ganchos hacía una parte muscular del delgado cuerpo del titán, siendo consciente de los ignorados llamado a gritos por el albino, dirigiéndose a máxima velocidad interponiéndose bruscamente entre el camino de _Sanz Whether _y el titán.

El _viejo barbón_, doblando una rodilla golpeó el costado de una enfurecida _Sanz Whether_, desviándola por completo de un repentino ataque del titán, quien había dirigido a una velocidad sorprendente su puño contrario hacía la anterior dirección de _Rick Jackson _y _Sanz Whether_, el líder al verse por unos segundos atónito ante los movimientos de la titán, no le quedo más de otra que usar ambos tanques de gas impulsándose hacia atrás mientras intentaba encontrar un balance perfecto para no caer en picada. El puño de _-_-_-_ había pasando rozándole bastante cerca, tan solo haciéndolo estremecer en pleno vuelo mientras iba en reversa.

Pero la titán aún no había terminado.

Después de tener su brazo en la dirección hacía el líder, un pie tras otro empezó a dirigirse a gran velocidad contra el veterano. Sus pisadas eran mucho más rápidas que antes, estremeciendo el terreno violentamente.

_Sanz Wheter _no había tenido bastante suerte en continuar evadiendo al titán –ni siquiera con el rodillazo de su superior, el cual tenía la intención de alejarla de la provocación del titán-, sus cables de su _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ se había enganchado en la fría -anteriormente ardiente, gracias al vapor- y áspera piel del hombro de aquel titán, empezándola a arrastrar sin que pudiera hacer nada más, sintiendo como el aire golpeaba su cara y como su cuerpo se movía tal cual muñeca de trapo gracias a la velocidad repentina de _-_-_-_, sin siquiera que la susodicha le dice ni la más mínima atención.

_Rick Jackson _continuó usando a más no poder sus tanques de gas solo para retroceder lo máximo posible del titán que se aproximaba a él paso tras paso, con un par de ojos contraídos, observó el cuerpo de _Sanz Wheter _siendo azotado por el mismo aire ante la velocidad de _-_-_-_.

_Rick Jackson_ tan solo se observó entre dos opciones. La primera opción sería el de evadir al titán, usando lo último de gas de sus tanques para salir de su vista y poder reposicionarse para intentar encontrar una solución ante el grave problema de su más preciada amiga, _-_-_-_ aunque eso incluyera eliminándola, pero, sí hacía aquello, tendría que hacer el sacrificio de dejar morir a _Sanz Whether_, quien no era una persona cualquiera para él, era la hija de su más preciado y difunto compañero de batallas quien murió luchando contra lo que más había odiado en los restos de su vida, los titanes. La segunda opción, al contrario de esta, ya no le beneficiaría más a él, sacrificándose a sí mismo dirigiéndose contra el titán descontrolado para cortar los cables del _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ de _Sanz Wether _atorados en el hombro del titán, salvándole la vida mientras que la suya estaría en un difícil juego al estar a la vista directa del titán.

Las opciones no eran muchas, tampoco lo era el tiempo. El gas se desgastaba mientras que _Rick Jackson _se veía acorralado como por una espada contra la pared, mientras el terror estaba escrito en su rostro tan solo se había limitado en escuchar a su propia conciencia, observando la tormentosa escena frente a él como sí el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido ante sus ojos.

''_Quizá no sea un buen líder quien debió de haber dado su corazón a la humanidad, pero… espero haber sido un muy buen amigo, con eso me será suficiente. ''_

Sintiendo el corazón del viejo latir con fuerza contra su pecho, sacó sus dos cuchillas largas de acero endurecido de su viejo _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_, un equipo el cual se sentía orgulloso de llevarlo puesto sobre sus costados, en el reflejo de aquellas cuchillas estaba el rostro del titán, todo volvía a recobrar el movimiento, mientras que los largos minutos de reflexión del viejo se habían vuelto en escasos segundos.

_Rick Jackson _no volviendo a dudar de su conciencia, disparó sus ganchos hacía la dirección sde _-_-_-_ yéndose directo hacía el hombro del titán sin ser consciente de lo que la locura del titán le había preparado desde que _Sanz _estaba a su merced. Los cables del equipo de _Sanz _fueron rasgado por las cuchillas del líder, a una velocidad de la cual él había sido en un tiempo famoso entre la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ por aquella carismática habilidad suya. _Sanz Whether_ cayó al vacío al sentir la presión liberada de los cables de su equipo, visiblemente aturdida al verse a sí misma en reaccionar rápidamente para no impactar el concreto del suelo aún estando a una altura entre 15-16 metros.

Pero la suerte nuevamente estuvo en contra de ambas personas.

_-_-_-_ había atrapado ágilmente los cables rotos provenientes del _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ de _Sanz Whether_, a quien ni darle tiempo de hacerle disparar su tanques de gas, llevó uno de sus delgados brazos –el cual la mano de dicho brazo aún sostenía las cuerdas de _Sanz_- hacía el cielo, arrastrando sin misericordia alguna nuevamente a _Sanz Wheter _por los aires, elevándola hacía el cielo mientras su cuerpo se movía de lado a lado. En aquel mismo instante, la titán usó su mano libre para aprisionar al hombre quien se encontraba en pleno vuelo sobre su hombro, atrapándolo instantáneamente al doblar su codo detrás de su cabeza, mientras el cuerpo del líder había impactado la palma del titán mientras la susodicha cerraba sus esqueléticas garras por encima de su robusto cuerpo, presionándolo firmemente mientras el viejo sentía como el aire de sus pulmones bruscamente había escapado.

_Zack Stonefield _se encontraba aún en un pleno estado de shock, mirando con un par de ojos carmines abiertos de par en par en como la titán había atrapado inclusivo casi con facilidad y sencillez no solo a su compañera, sino también a su más confiable superior. Sí el joven albino se encontraba en aquel estado, la última compañera quien no había sido siquiera visto por el titán se encontraba encima de otro edifico, -ya que anteriormente se había elevado de aquella iglesia abandonada- _Elizabeth Rise _no se sentía más que solo una repugnante _**cobarde**_, siendo tan solo una víctima más del terror consumiéndole cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras veía como sus compañeros caían uno tras uno sin que ella pudiese por lo menos articular una mísera palabra, _Beth _tenía sus propios sueños en ser una mujer hecha y derecha, pero lo único que podía pensar era…

…_En que ella quería ser tan valiente como Alba L. y Carlo L._

Lo que ocurría en la mente de _-_-_-_ era un tormento interno, siendo consciente de que su propio titán estaba masacrando a aquellos niños a los cuales ella les había prometido un futuro resplandeciente, un futuro del cual ella había prometido protegerlos ante cualquier costo aún así sí implicaba su vida de la cual sería difícil quitársela al tener la habilidad de la regeneración. Un futuro del cual _-_-_-_ les arrebató sin siquiera dirigirles una palabra…

El titán giró su cabeza lentamente hacía la dirección de _Sanz Whether_, quien colgaba cabeza abajo dependiendo de su cable sostenido entre las garras de la titán, al momento en que las miradas chocaron entre sí, dos únicas palabras salieron de la boca de _Sanz Whether_, las cuales se las había dirigido a su querido líder sin mirarlo, descubriendo el susodicho en como dos caminos húmedos y trasparentes viajaban por los parpados de la chica de cabello rubio de un color pálido.

–…_Sr. Rick Jackson, _fue un placer… servirle a la humanidad…–

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de _Sanz Whether_, antes de que la titán jugase cruelmente con su cable, moviendo su muñeca en movimientos circulares rápidamente a la vez que el cuerpo de _Sanz Whether _se había doblado como una simple hoja ante la fuerza de la presión, rompiéndole su columna vertebral como si esta hubiera sido hecha de papel. Entre más rápidos eran los giros en que _-_-_-_ sometía a _Sanz_, más se dejaba ver como pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre caían en varias direcciones a causa de la fuerza. El rostro de _Rick Jackson _no podía ser siquiera describido ante la escena que _-_-_-_ le mostraba a sus par de ojos esmeraldas.

Después de un par de segundos siguiendo jugando ya con el cuerpo sin vida de _Sanz Whether_, la titán había aflojado la fuerza entre los dedos de la mano la cual sostenía el cable, dejándolo libre para que este más su acompañante sin vida saliesen disparados a gran velocidad directo hacía el campanario de la iglesia abandonada, al momento en que el cuerpo de la chica había impactado las campanas, estas sonaron escuchándose su sonido en eco por todo el pueblo.

Ahora la titán se había dirigido con la única persona más cercana hacía a ella, el líder la estuvo observando con un par de ojos abiertos, las respiración del titán acariciaba con gentileza el rostro del hombre, haciendo que sus cabellos canosos danzaran grácilmente tras él.

Lo peor se estaba avecinando a los ojos de _Stonefield_, quien no podía hacer nada por no tener un _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_, todo lo seguía anotando letra tras letra en su libreta, sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos por la impotencia al ver como su líder sería el siguiente entre la lista de víctimas de la titán _-_-_-_.

La titán lentamente había elevado aún entre sus garras el cuerpo de _Rick Jackson_, posicionándolo encima de su rostro mientras los cabellos se disipaban más de este, mostrándole al _Viejo barbón _en lo que el titán tanto se había desempeñado en ocultar de su rostro facial.

La enorme boca de _-_-_-_ tenía numerosos y filosos dientes incrustados por fuera de sus labios, pareciendo que varios cristales se hubiese clavado en su boca, la comisura en sus labios parecía poseer una sonrisa, aunque no se sabía por el viejo barbón sí realmente estaba sonriendo aquel titán. Su nariz estaba un poco curveada hacía abajo, al igual que era un tanto puntiaguda dándole una apariencia de una mujer sabionda y madura al titán, cosa que le pareció un tanto gracioso al viejo barbón al recordar una persona en especial con aquella expresión del titán. Finalmente, los ojos del titán no mostraban más que solo dos pares de iris blanco, pálido o sin colores, sin ninguna clase de brillo surcando por sus ojos.

Tan solo un par de ojos sin vida se veían reflejados en los de _Rick Jackson_, quien no dudó en levantar un poco la comisura de sus labios sintiendo como su garganta empezaba a dolerle por la presión que hacía al no querer romper en llanto ante una mocosa igual que _-_-_-_. _Rick _no quería morir, _nadie _quería morir… mucho menos por las propias manos en las cuales confiaron ciegamente.

La mandíbula del titán _-_-_-_ fue abriéndose como sí en cámara lenta se hubiese puesto el tiempo en sí, mostrando dos largas líneas de saliva en uno que otro diente inferior conectándose al inferior. _Rick Jackson _ni siquiera intentó resistirse contra el titán, no intentó escapar aunque tuviese una clara oportunidad, después de todo…

_Rick Jackson no sería capaz de herir a alguien quien lo había acompañado en sus últimos 30 años sin importarle la clase de persona que era él._

El titán había llevado ahora ambas de sus manos en cada una de las piernas de _Rick Jackson_, sosteniéndolas firmemente mientras metía casi con gentileza solo del torso para arriba del cuerpo del líder. _Rick Jackson _cerró sus parpados lentamente, sin dejar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera de sus labios, sintiendo la babosa pero suave lengua del titán debajo de su cuerpo. El aliento del titán olía extraño, no era apestoso pero tampoco era agradable.

Olía como… un gas que se usaba en aquel tiempo para encender estufas caseras a leña, metano; fue lo que había pensado _Rick Jackson_ una vez que aquel inflamable gas había entrado en sus fosales nasales dentro de la boca del titán.

–…Después de muchos años, aún sigues sorprendiéndome… renacuaja de quinta. – Susurró en un hilo de voz débilmente el _viejo barbón_, sintiendo como las lagrimas no pudieron contenerse en sus parpados, dejándolos salir mientras estas resbalaban por sus mejillas, todo esto sin dejar de sonreírle a la chica la cual hizo que su mundo obtuviese otro punto de vista después de haberse retirado del terror que vivía día tras día en la Legión de Reconocimiento, la persona la cual lo pateó incitándole a seguir continuando con la mirada al frente sin detenerse.

''_Espero y que todas esas personas, tan solo tengan lástima por ti. Mi pequeña _-_-_-_. ''_

El sonido de la mandíbula del titán cerrarse con brutalidad fue lo único que se había escuchado a los oídos de los únicos espectadores con vida, presenciando la muerte de _Rick Jackson_. La sangre a chorros resbalaba por la piel fría de las manos del titán, mientras que un nuevo sonido se había sido el amago de escucharse, escuchándose como la carne del líder estaba siendo desgarrada musculo tras musculo a causa de que el titán al cerrar su mandíbula, había empezado a estirar las piernas del viejo, arrancándolas segundos después mientras que la sangre resbalaba de la barbilla hasta el cuello del titán y de sus manos goteándole un líquido rojo carmín proveniente del líder.

_Zack Stonefield _cayó de rodillas sobre los ladrillos del techo del edificio abandonado, llorando en silencio al ver como el titán elevaba su cabeza aún más hacía el cielo, observándose como un bulto se hacía camino por la garganta del titán hasta que este desapareciera, los dedos esqueléticos del titán se abrieron, dejando caer las dos piernas mutiladas sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

''__-_-_-_ se ha… comido al líder… ha matado a Alba… Sanz… y Carlo… ¿P-por qué?, ¿por qué?... ¡¿POR QUÉ…?!'' _Los labios de _Stonefield _ temblaban sin parar sintiendo el sabor de sus propias lagrimas en sus labios, su corazón se había detenido nuevamente al ver como la titán había girado su cabeza hacía su dirección como en un principio lo había hecho. La sonrisa de aquel monstruo aún se hacía notar, una sonrisa decorada con varios filosos rojos dientes a la vez que su barbilla goteaba aún de la sangre de la reciente víctima del titán, su mirada nuevamente brillaba con la intensidad de un mismo sol pero era tan fría como la de un helado invierno, pareciendo que sus ojos blancos como cuchillas estuviesen clavándole a los dilatados ojos llenos de terror del joven albino el cual sintió una enorme urgencia de mover sus piernas para lo que fueron hechas, correr de aquel titán.

El albino se observó a sí mismo arrinconado, al no poseer un _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_, no le sería posible bajarse sin daños del edificio en el cual se veía atrapado sin salida de aquel tétrico y delgado cuerpo gigante acercándose pisada tras otra pisada. La desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de la mente de _Zack Stonefield _al escuchar como aquellas pisadas se hacían mucho más fuertes ante la anterior pisada. Rápidamente pensó en lo púnico que podría hacer en un momento como ese.

''…_Yo, Zack Stonefield, estoy atrapado en el techo de un edificio, sin ningún Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional o siquiera una mísera cuerda. _-_-_-_ ha eliminado de manera… permanente a las personas: Alba Linquit, Carlo Linquit, Sanz Whether y Rick Jackson_–

Una oscuridad inmensa lo había interrumpido en su escritura además de haberlo cubierto tanto a él como a los mismo ladrillos del techo, sin tener la valentía de girar su cabeza sobre su hombro solo para descubrir que la sombra de la titán ya estaba sobre él, _Zack Stonefield _limpió tallándose sus ojos con el dorso de su mano antes de continuar escribiendo rápidamente.

''__-_-_-_ ha perdido el control del titán a la hora 9:40 del día exactamente, descubriendo en el trascurso de un total de 5 minutos en cómo sus ataques se habían vueltos más precisos en contra de mis compañeros, arrebatándoles la vida a cada uno de ellos en un tiempo exacto de 8- no, 7 minutos en total.''_

La respiración del titán ya estaba acariciándole su nuca, mientras que su flequillo albino se interponía en sus ojos y en su frente, sin importarle esto último, un ronco sollozo se escapó de su garganta, volviéndose a tallar con más fuerza sus ojos ahora un poco hinchados nuevamente con el dorso de su mano, volviendo a seguir continuando escribiendo en su libreta sin importarle la sombría mirada que le penetraba su nuca.

''_Estas serán las últimas hojas de mi investigación en el titán _-_-_-_. En las antepenúltimas hojas de esta libreta se encuentra notas de las prácticas anteriores, al igual alguna que otra hoja suelta acerca de otro tema no relacionado a este. Por favor, sí es que algún día encontrasen mi cuerpo, no se lo entreguen a mi familia, sí es posible… les ruego en ocultarle mi muerte a mi padre, Fermín Stonefield _y a mi pequeña hermana, _Grisel Stonefield_. ''

De un momento a otro, la titán ya lo tenía sostenido con fuerza entre sus dos manos, elevando el cuerpo de _Zack Stonefield _frente a frente con el rostro del titán. _Zack Stonefield _dejó caer la libreta, esta tan solo cayó al inmenso vacío en el cual se encontraba su albino dueño entre las garras del titán. La lluvia la cual se habían vuelto en pequeñas chispas al contrario de hace unos minutos atrás, seguía impactándolos a ambos, el agua se mezclaba con la sangre que seguía resbalándose desde la boca hasta la clavícula del titán.

– _-_-_-_... ¿En qué te has convertido? – La pregunta del joven soñador no se veía dirigida hacía nadie ante la situación, sus ojos rojos se habían vuelto profundos, observando con una notable tristeza a los ojos del titán, los cuales seguían siendo como dos túneles vacíos sin luces al final, a excepción que uno de sus ojos se veía regenerándose causando que este se viera fuera de su cavidad ocular. EL titán tan solo se limitó a posicionar a _Zack Stonefield _sobre su boca, mientras el titán abría nuevamente la mandíbula, mostrando su sangriento interior por la anterior victima sin mencionar de los enormes dientes incrustados en sus labios como cristales rotos.

Moriría de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho su líder; había pensado _Zack Stonefield,_ al recordar como la titán había acabado cruelmente con la vida de su superior ante sus ojos casi con los mismo movimientos.

El albino al sentir como la fuerza en las manos del titán se estaba aflojando, tan solo alcanzó a pensar en esto último, mientras las últimas lágrimas cristalinas de sus ojos caían al abismo carmín que estaba debajo de sus pies.

''_Por favor, esperen un poco más… Alba, Carlo, Sanz y Rick, pronto volveremos a estar juntos como antes… tan solo espera un poco más… mamá…''_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_**...**_

La libreta que yacía en un pequeño charco de agua cristalina que caía del cielo se había teñido de salpicaduras rojas que repentinamente habían transformado aquella agua pura en un charco teñido en sangre. El sonido de la carne siendo mordisqueada provenía de unos 15-16 metros de arriba, descubriendo como una delgada titán tenían ambas de sus manos sobre su boca, mientras su mandíbula se movía de arriba abajo a la vez que se le escuchaba el tragar de su garganta.

La titán dejó caer sus brazos vagamente con dirección hacía el suelo, con la vista de uno de sus ojos a punto de ser regenerada con éxito, giró sus pupilas a varias direcciones del terreno fantasmal de la plaza central del pueblo. Numerosos gritos lejanos entraron por sus agudos oídos, atrayendo con rapidez su atención mientras giraba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

**La dirección en dónde toda aquella gente del grupo de resistencia se encontraba sin protección alguna.**

La titán, sin perder más el tiempo, se propulsó a sí misma gracias a las puntas de sus pies, creando dos pares de profundos hoyos en la tierra antes de que la mismísima titán saltará de la tierra hacía a un edificio hecho de madera abandonado, clavando sus enormes garras por encima del techo de ladrillo del edificio, escuchándose como los escombros caían al suelo, escalándolo sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que el edificio tan solo era de dos pisos. La titán llevó su rodilla por encima del techo, doblándola para después subir la rodilla contraria para finalmente enderezarse firmemente sobre aquel edificio, teniendo una vista la cual para el titán, tan solo le fue simplemente tentadora.

Las personas, a unas cuantas casas abandonadas de la posición actual del titán, se subían a sus caballos de manera estrepitosa, personas empujándose unas a otras sin que la palabra _''calma'' o ''orden'' _existiera para ellos. La mayoría de las personas estaban a punto de subir a las carretas, incluso tirando las cajas de los alimentos o prendas de vestir al suelo para hacer más espacio.

El contacto visual al ser mutuo, los hombres y mujeres, incluyendo a los niños o a los ancianos tan solo se enmudecieron al observar a aquel aterrorizante y tétrico cuerpo titánico encima del techo de aquel edificio en la lejanía del paisaje del pueblo. El cabello del titán se ondeaba con el viento, sus ojos seguían con aquella mirada insaciable la cual era identificada como un autentico titán, la sangre fresca que caía aún sobre su torso era visible.

Las campanas de la iglesia nuevamente se hicieron sonar.

Cantidades de cuervos volaban por encima de la plaza central, todo seguía en un sepulcral silencio que había parecido eterno ante las paralizadas personas que tan solo segundo tras segundo cambiaban las expresiones faciales de cada uno de sus rostros.

Todo seguía en un sonido mudo, incluso al ver como aquel titán se había bajado del techo de aquel edificio en un gran salto, cayendo causando que nuevamente el terreno y los edificios abandonados, incluyendo las casas hechas todas estas de madera se estremeciera bajo sus talones titánicos hacía un camino hecho de piedras que tenía por destino hacía la salida del pueblo, en el medio de dicho camino se encontraban las carretas y multitudes de gente.

La titán tan solo se limitó a posicionar un pie delante del otro, doblando sus codos también uno delante del otro, dobló su abdomen hacía adelante, con su espalda levemente agachada mientras la punta de la nariz de aquel titán solo apuntaba hacía una sola dirección.

.

.

.

El caos contenido se desató al ver como la titán había comenzado repentinamente a correr hacía la dirección de aquel grupo de resistencia que se encontraba sin ningún guía al cual seguir instrucciones algunas.

Las personas, en la mayoría; mujeres y niños empezaron a gritar descontroladamente. El sonido de pares de caballos galopando fueron los de la primera carreta había salido rápidamente hacía la salida del pueblo, abandonando gran parte de las personas siendo tan solo la palabra terror viajando por cada una de las venas de las personas que estaban dentro de la primera carreta que había salido, entre estas personas, se encontraba al pequeño _Luca Cornille_ y a sus padres -quienes no encontraron pista alguna del paradero de la niña, _Sunny Oliva_-.

Las rápidas pisadas del titán aproximándose estaban arrasando con todo a su paso del camino de rocas, esto incluía a casas las cuales arrasaba aún sin siquiera detenerla o siquiera bajar su velocidad actual, los escombros salían volando a su paso, cada vez más cerca y más cerca de aquel grupo de personas.

– ¡Ocúltense en las casas, corran rápido! –

– ¡Por favor… tengan misericordia en nosotros…! –

– ¡_Rose, Sina, María… _protégenos! –

– ¡¿Dónde está el líder?! –

Todo tipo de grito era el que incitaba a la gente a seguir a otras personas sin que estas supiesen el que hacer. La desesperación los consumía a todos y tan solo obedecían la primera idea descabellada que cruzase por sus mentes, gran parte de la gente tuvieron una muy mala idea de la cual pronto se arrepentirían en irse a ocultar en aquel callejón, sin ser conscientes en lo que aquel titán no solo sabía golpear y correr a semejante velocidad.

Finalmente ocurrió lo inesperado, la titán arrasó con la carreta que estaba siendo llenada por personas que quería irse del pueblo en aquel mismo instante, sin embargo, _-_-_-_ había doblado su rodilla contra la carreta, mandándola a volar con personas y a los mismos caballos, esta al impactar el suelo; la carreta se había destrozado por completo, dejándose ver las personas muertas en el interior de este.

La titán nuevamente detuvo sus pisadas sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a la reciente carreta, girando lentamente su cabeza hacía la dirección de aquel pequeño callejón sin salida en donde las personas se apretujaban como conejillos inclusive saltando uno sobre otro o pisándolos los unos a los otros. La titán avanzó paso tras paso en la única entrada y salida de aquel callejón, en donde las personas literalmente eran arrinconadas como ganado mismo ante aquella titán.

La respiración del titán se había detenido por un par de segundos, como si estuviera conteniéndolo en el interior de sus pulmones. Subió la mirada, dirigiéndola hacía el cielo al igual que su cabeza, un olor extraño emanaba de la boca de aquella titán, las personas solo retrocedía a más no poder, entre las personas, no solo había hombres y mujeres, había también mocosos no más de quince años para arriba o ancianos más de 50 años.

Los verdaderos gritos de dolor empezaron cuando el titán abrió su mandíbula, justo después para bajar su cabeza con rapidez hacia la dirección de las personas, encendiendo aquel extraño gas de su boca para exhalar unas ardientes llamaradas de fuego que quemaba sin piedad la garanta del titán, pero los gritos comparados con los anteriores… tan solo eran horribles.

Las personas gritaban mientras sentían sus pieles arder por el fuego que aquel titán les había exhalado encima, entre el medio del fuego, los rostros de varias personas empezaban a desfigurarse por las altas, casi exageradas temperaturas de aquel ardiente fuego.

__-_-_-_ pudo ver una vez como el infierno mismo consumía a todas aquellas personas._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_**...**_

Había pasado exactamente unos 15 minutos después de que la primera carreta hubiese salido del anterior pueblo. Los caballos galopaban por aquellas llanuras abiertas, a lo lejos, podían ver la entrada al bosque de varios pinos gigantes. La carreta era escoltada por dos caballos, cada uno al lado opuesto de la carreta.

– ¡_Stéphane, _mira atrás! – Gritó uno de los jinetes de un caballo de pelaje color dorado con manchas entre rojizas-café, el hombre el cual parecía tener una edad entre sus 35 y 40 años de edad, de cabello moreno, ondulado y un poco largo giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, entreabriendo sus labios al ver un humo negro, pareciendo espeso, que salía del pueblo que ya estaba ocultándose tras las pequeñas colinas.

– _Félix… _acaso… la segunda al mando del grupo de resistencia… ¿causó todo… ''aquello''? – Preguntó el mencionado _Stéphane _jalando un poco de las riendas de su caballo para que este bajará su velocidad_, _sus ojos plateados mostraban asombro ante la tragedia que había cometido alguien de confianza entre las personas del grupo de resistencia donde él y su mejor y viejo amigo, _Félix_, habían pertenecido en estos últimos 5 años.

–…Ya sabía que nada bueno nos traería aquella escuincle… con esa clase de poder incontrolable… ojalá el líder hubiese abierto sus ojos antes de que todo esto pasase, así evitarnos problemas como ella. – Comentó _Félix _sin apartar su mirada de la carreta, observándola mientras apretaba con fuerza las riendas de su caballo_, _imitando los mismos movimientos que su amigo, acercándose con su caballo de pelaje mostaza al lado del anterior hombre.

–… ¿Por qué lo dices como sí creyeras que el líder ha muerto? – Preguntó _Stéphane _frunciendo su ceño_, _quien se le conocía como un hombre menos impulsivo que su mejor amigo, al ser mucho más paciente y calmado que el caprichoso pero buen amigo al cual conocía como _Félix._

– Dímelo tú… ¿Tú crees que el líder estaría vivo?... de ser así, ese asqueroso titán ni siquiera hubiera puesto un pie cerca de nosotros. – Se defendió _Félix _ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su mejor amigo sobre él. El hombre que parecía un poco más joven que _Stéphane_ poseía un cabello ligeramente rubio, poseyendo un par de ojos marrones sin mencionar de una pequeña cicatriz sobre su larga y robusta nariz.

_Stéphane _desvió su mirada hacía las riendas de su caballo, siguiendo galopando junto con su mejor amigo aún a una distancia cercana a la carreta. Iba apenas a abrir su boca para dar el inicio de una pequeña conversación, pero algo que había escuchado inconscientemente lo había hecho quedarse mudo, girando su cabeza rápidamente que hizo que su cuello incluso le doliera por aquella repentina acción suya.

_Félix _lo miró sin poder comprender el ''por qué'' de la mirada de su camarada, giró de manera lenta su cabeza sobre sus hombros, sin dejar de galopar junto con el caballo de su mejor amigo. Instantáneamente comprendiendo las razones de la semejante mirada de _Stéphane _al mirar tras sus espaldas.

A lo lejos de las llanuras, se observaba como una figura de 15-16 metros de alto se avecinaba, esta corría a una velocidad colosal hacía la dirección de ambos caballos y la misma carreta.

Aquel cuerpo largo y delgado en cuestión de tan solo segundos, ya estaba escuchándose sus fuertes pisadas pisándoles los talones a ambos hombres, quienes uno de ellos consiguió articular una sola oración.

– ¿Por qué nos está cazando?... – Aquel débil susurro había sido dicho por _Félix_, antes de verse así mismo debajo de aquel pie titánico, mientras la mismísima titán _-_-_-_ lo pisó sin piedad alguna, aplastando al hombre con todo y el caballo, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás del camino del rápido titán.

El sonido y el movimiento de las fuertes pisadas del titán estremecían tanto el terreno como al caballo mismo de _Stéphane_, quien no conseguía reaccionar ante lo que veía a sus ojos, observando en la lejanía el cadáver de su mejor amigo aplastado.

La titán de igual manera no le había dado tiempo a _Stéphane _ni para que este reaccionara, usando la punta de uno de sus pies titánicos para patear con una fuerza que decía lo contrario al cuerpo delgado del titán, la fuerza de su patada causó que tanto al caballo como al jinete se esfumaran fuera de su camino como si estos fuesen un par de molestos obstáculos, mandándolos a volar a una alta altura antes de verlos como estallaban sus cuerpos en la tierra de las llanuras.

Una estela de humo negro salía de la boca de aquel titán, su interior seguía ardiendo como una chimenea en un infierno a causa del incendio que había causado en una cuarta parte del pueblo en donde estuvo unos minutos antes de salir corriendo de este.

Para la titán, no le fue difícil alcanzar la carreta, sin que sus pasajeros o jinetes pudiesen hacer nada más, _-_-_-_ embistió con toda su fuerza la carreta, haciendo que esta se destrozara por el débil u viejo materia el cual había sido hecha, los trozos de madera estaban regados por todo el fresco y pequeño pasto, ninguno de los pasajeros o jinetes de aquella carreta había sobrevivido. Tan solo los rastros de sangre se veían por doquier alrededor de la carreta o pila de madera destruida.

El humo negro seguía saliendo de la boca de aquella titán, quien veía hacía la carreta con una expresión sombría e indiferente, como lo era en la mayoría de los titanes de tanto fuera y dentro de la _Muralla María_.

La lluvia caía esta vez con más abundancia en los alrededores de las llanuras, las nubes grisáceas cubrían el cielo, la sangre seca de los camaradas de _-_-_-_ seguía en el rostro del titán, del _monstruo _que se veía sometida a contener en su interior para que este no saliera a la luz. Tantos años de esfuerzo por mantenerlo en la jaula del interior de _-_-_-_ habían sido en completo vano.

La titán tan solo se limitó a moverse lentamente esta vez, arrodillándose sentándose sobre sus rodillas junto a la pila de madera destruida, donde se podían ver los miembros de varias personas con rastros de sangre en ellos. Observó nuevamente al cielo, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia golpear su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre derramada de todas aquellas inocentes personas. Sintiendo por primera vez en sus últimos 30 años no solo con el _viejo barbón_, sino también con los recientes años con aquel cuarteto de mocosos los cuales _-_-_-_ juró darles un futuro brillante, sintiendo por primera vez… como las lágrimas caían de los parpados de aquel titán.

_Aquel fue el día… en el que tu grupo de resistencia había resultado casi exterminado por completo por tus propias manos. _

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído el tercer capítulo,<p>

Me ayudaría bastante el saber de sus opiniones o críticas para tomarlas en cuenta en este fic.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^


	4. La vieja enemiga

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.

Gracias por su divina paciencia y aquí tienen su capítulo el cual termine después de un par de días. Lamento el retraso, ya que había sido por falta de tiempo. ^^u

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

.

.

**_-_-_-_ : **Lector (tú misma).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shingeki No Kyojin<em> pertenece originalmente a Hajime Isayama.**

**El fic_ Eyes on Fire_ sí pertenece a mí.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4:<p>

_La vieja enemiga._

No veías nada, el único color que veías en tus ojos era el de un simple pero tormentoso negro. No podías mover tus músculos, estabas completamente inmóvil, lo único que sentías era cómo algo parecidos a ligamentos se desprendían de la piel de tu cuerpo, mientras te movías inconscientemente enderezando tu espalda y con tu cabeza dirigida hacia arriba.

El calor era insoportable para ti, sintiendo como toda tu piel ardía, sentías el espeso vapor rodeándote todo tu débil cuerpo.

Las sensaciones como las gotas heladas caían a tu rostro o tus músculos sintiéndose pesados a más no poder fue lo primero que sentiste después de emerger de esa _cosa._ Mantuviste tus parpados cerrados, no querías abrirlos… no _debías _de abrirlos, podías escuchar los gritos de los cuervos y como sus alas aleteaban a tus alrededores, muy cerca de ti.

No te quedo más de otra que abrir tus parpados lentamente, aún con temor reflejados en tus ojos. Lo primero que viste fue el color gris, que pertenecía al infinito cielo. Un humo espeso, con un color levemente más profundo que el mismo gris de las nubes estaba rodeándolo todo.

– Gh… – Frunciste tu ceño, cerrando nuevamente los ojos pero esta vez con fuerza. La cabeza te daba agudas punzadas y la fiebre que recorría cada parte de tu cuerpo no ayudaba en nada, sentiste tus manos en el interior de algo viscoso, intentaste mover tan siquiera algunos dedos para conseguir librarte de aquella presión carnosa alrededor de tus antebrazos.

– ¿Dónde diablos estoy…? – Te preguntaste a ti misma entrecerrando tus ojos en la misma posición sin moverte ni un musculo, con una voz raspada y débil, sentías un sabor en tu lengua del cual no podías identificarlo.

El vapor no te dejaba ver nada más que las nubes grises del cielo, observaste puntos negros en lo alto del cielo, estos puntos estaban rodeándote desde aquella altura, te tardaste un par de segundos en descubrir que en realidad aquellos puntos eran numerosos cuervos. Moviste tu cabeza hacia abajo, sintiendo tu cuello dolerte causa de la incómoda posición que anteriormente estaba. Al mover tu cabeza, descubriste que tus antebrazos estaban sumergidos en lo profundo de lo que parecía ser… carne, no podías pensarlo con claridad.

Estiraste tus brazos, jalándolos hacia atrás intentando conseguir librarlos sin saber en dónde estaban atrapados. Poco después descubriste que tus piernas estaban también rodeadas de aquella prisión que se sentía bastante extraño pero a la vez familiar al tacto. Gruñiste una maldición, antes de usar toda la fuerza posible en la condición actual de tu cuerpo para poder liberar tus brazos.

Finalmente, aquello que te tenía atrapada se libero despegándose de ti al instante, lo que no sabías era que tus piernas estaban igual de desprendidas de aquel tipo de… ¿músculos?

– ¡…M-Maldición! – Gritaste al sentir la sensación de caída rodeándote la espalda, rodaste por aquel curveado ''lugar'', sintiendo como pequeños bultos impactaban a tu cuerpo, sin mencionar de los golpes que recibías por lo largo y ancho que era aquella zona que desconocías.

Finalmente sentiste como impactabas la tierra, aterrizando encima de un charco de lodo. El agua sucia te salpicó toda la cara, al igual que ensuciaba casi toda tu anteriormente blanca ropa ahora teniendo varias y extensas manchas de diferentes tipos leves de café. Tus dedos se clavaron en la húmeda tierra, sentiste el fresco pero sucio fango alrededor de tu mejilla, el dolor de tu reciente caída no faltaba de mencionarse.

Después de haber clavado tus uñas en lo más profundo del lodo, empezaste a tensar tus músculos antes de moverte hacía adelante gracias a tu manos, sacaste una de tus manos del lodo, para después a estirar el mismo brazo lo máximo que se te era posible por lo débil que te sentías, nuevamente clavaste tus uñas en el fango, y repetiste aquella acción una vez más. No podías mover tus piernas, no sentías tus músculos reaccionar. Lograste subir un poco tu cabeza estirando el cuello, al levantar tu mirada del suelo no pudiste evitar contener tu aliento por unos segundos.

A lo lejos, pudiste ver humo negro saliendo detrás de unas colinas, pero aquel humo no era el que habías visto en cuando lograste mantener tu conciencia en control. Levantaste tu propio peso gracias a tus manos en el lodo, tan solo levantando el torso hacía aquella dirección mientras dejabas tu piernas cruzadas una sobre otra, aún sin que estas pudiesen reaccionar ante ti. La lluvia caía a tu alrededor, mojándote la ropa y tu piel al desnudo más de lo que ya estaba anteriormente, escuchabas sus congeladas gotas trasparentes impactar la tierra, o cayendo sobre pequeñas hojas o el mismo pasto de las llanuras donde te fue posible identificarlas.

Algo llamó tu atención al instante, algo color café leve, al mirarlo con más detalles, descubriste que era un trozo de madera, tu mirada viajó poco a poco donde descubrías más trozos de madera destruidos.

Al posicionar tu cabeza sobre tu hombro, descubriste por el rabillo de tu ojo algo que te hizo que tu corazón se congelara en ese mismo instante. Reaccionaste rápidamente, arrastrándote lo más que tu condición física te permitía lejos de aquel _esqueleto_. Detrás de ti, durante todo ese tiempo en que estuviste apenas registrando todo dentro de tu cabeza, hubo lo que parecía ser un enorme esqueleto sentado sobre sus rodillas con su cráneo en dirección hacía abajo, una extraña capa de humo lo rodeaba, sin embargo no lo habías visto directo, ya que solo su columna vertebral estaba ante ti, estando de ''espaldas'' frente a ti.

Te bastó un par de segundos en descubrir que no era un esqueleto cualquiera, era el _esqueleto de tu titán. _Ante aquella última idea, varios recuerdos fueron disparados dolorosamente a tu mente, dándole punzadas agudas en la cabeza.

No obstante, no te inmutaste ante el dolor intenso en tu cabeza, lo que realmente te había silenciado por completo fue lo que estaba mirando aquellos huecos oculares del esqueleto.

Una pila de madera destruida estaba a unos metros lejos del cuerpo de huesos de tu titán, había cuatro pares de caballos muertos recostados sobre el pasto humedecido por las gotas de lluvia un poco más lejos de aquella perdida de madera, como sí aquellos animales fuesen sido arrastrados sobre la tierra…

_Como sí alguien los hubiera matado arrastrándolos contra la tierra._

–…No puede ser… ¿Acaso...? – Susurraste en un hilo de voz, al descubrir trozos de madera con trazos de sangre sobre ellos. Esta vez, no intentaste siquiera parar aquellos pensamientos que trataban de lo más habías temido estos recientes años junto con tus camaradas, aquel pensamiento que te había dado recientes y oscuras pesadillas que atormentaban tus sueños.

– No es verdad… no es verdad… – Murmuraste sintiendo como tus pulmones exigían en que tu respiración se regulara, ya que habías comenzado a hiperventilar en silencio, al ver más salpicaduras de sangre sobre la madera, al igual que veías sobre salir extremidades humanas mutiladas.

No podías comprenderlo, _no querías hacerlo._ Tu mente se nublaba al identificar que aquella pila de madera en realidad había sido una de las carretas que habías visto esta mañana, aquella carreta la cual habías visto a mocosos jugar alrededor de ella, siendo reprendidos por sus madres mientras sus padres trabajaban en cargar las cajas arriba de la segunda carreta.

Tu rostro se sombrío, entrecerrando tus ojos mientras veías a uno de los numerosos de los cuerpos sin vida de aquellas personas, la comisura de tus labios se curveo hacía abajo levemente, mientras dejabas tu ceño relajado.

–…_Cornille Luca_. –

El pequeño cuerpo del tímido y débil niño al cual habías visto correteando esta mañana junto con su hermanita yacía al lado de dos cuerpos más, pareciendo que estaba acurrucado entre aquella mujer y hombre.

''_Sus padres…''_

Sus rostros mostraban lo que cualquier ser humano demostraba a la hora de morir a manos de un titán: _Un dolor inimaginable. _La sangre caía de sus rostros, sus ojos entrecerrados observando al vacío del cielo, mientras las nubes se reflejaban en su irises grisáceas y sin brillo alguno de vida. Sentiste cuchillas clavándose en su pecho una y otra vez al paso de los segundos en que veías los cadáveres de esas personas.

El dolor de tu cabeza y el remordimiento atacándote en lo más profundo de tu ser te hacían sufrir de un insomnio doloroso, de un sueño de cual deseabas desde hace tiempo después de la partida de tu hermana adoptiva del cual jamás pudieras despertarte nuevamente. Tus brazos, temblando sin control, perdieron su fuerza, sintiendo como tu cara se impactaba nuevamente directo al fango de la tierra. Tus parpados sombríos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, tu cansancio fue mucho más fuerte que tus débiles pensamientos sobre las personas anteriores, pero sabías que una vez que cuando estuvieras en perfectas condiciones, tendrías que sufrir las consecuencias quisieras o no.

Lo único que pudiste hacer fue tomar el cuello de tu agujerado saco, sobreponiéndolo sobre tu piel fría y mojada al desnudo de tu cuello, estando sobre el lodo más con la congelada lluvia del cielo en una posición que tan solo te parecía una total vergüenza que sentías contra ti, posicionándote en forma de feto sobre el lodo, querías sentir aferradamente a toda costa la calidez de lo que estuviera a tu alcance, querías sentirlo pero sentías que eso para ti sería alguna clase de pecado, pensante en que _no tenías derecho de sentirte así después de todo lo que habías hecho_. Temblabas como un pequeño cachorro abandonado en medio de la lluvia, pero tú pensabas en que debías de llamarte algo mucho más bajo que un ''simple perro'' solo para hacerte sentir mejor contigo misma, la culpa era demasiado para ti aunque ya hubieses pasado por esta clase de situaciones que por desgracia; ya era una costumbre para ti.

Tu visión se oscureció, limitándote a decir una sola palabra, de la cual le habías dicho innumerables veces a no solo tu mejor amigo el cual te entregó toda su confianza a tu merced, también le habías dicho estas mismas palabras a esos niñatos más cercanos a ti, sintiéndote nuevamente… como la persona que habías sido hace varios años atrás…

''_No confíen en alguien como yo, las personas las cuales ustedes confían sin pensarlo dos veces podrían apuñalarlos por la espalda sin previo aviso. Alba, Sanz, Beth, Carlo…, recuerden esto, mocosos buenos para nada: En un mundo como este… los peores monstruos podrían resultar ser ustedes mismos. ''_

–…Se los advertí…–

…Una asesina.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

_Todos te veían desde aquellas altas alturas, estabas en el medio de aquello que parecía ser un círculo de personas alrededor de ti, acorralándote. En cada una de sus miradas expresaban lo que más te había sentido vergüenza por ti misma, todos tenían un rostro lloroso, ojos rojos e hinchados, apretaban sus dientes sobre sus mandíbulas, la fiereza que veías en sus ojos era dirigida hacía a ti. Te les quedaste mirando, con una expresión indiferente; intentando ignorarlos aún siendo consciente en que en lo más profundo de tu interior era torturado por esas clases de miradas encima de ti._

_Les habías rogado piedad, un poco de entendimiento por tu habilidad. Pero cada una de esas personas las cuales estaban __**muertas **__por __**tu culpa**__, te veían con sus ojos ardiendo por la ira, esa clase de mirada la cual te veías sometida a estar firme contra ellos, no querías demostrarte débil… aquello tan solo te haría sentir peor aún; pensabas._

_Hace años atrás, a principios de saber que tenías ese poder que te había traído no más que solo desgracias… habías pensado en que todos te abandonarían, todos… tu familiares, tus amigos los cuales apreciabas por sus formas de ser, sin siquiera importante lo crueles que podrían ser… y sí, años atrás antes de entrar a aquel grupo de resistencia, todas aquellas personas __**te abandonaron**__._

_La tan mencionada ''humanidad'' de ellos, se había perdido por completo al tan solo verte. Habías sido no solo tratada como una insignificante basura ante sus ojos, no querías enfrentarte a esa realidad que te estaban dando esas personas, querías seguir siendo fiel y sin apartarte de sus lados. __**Todo porque no querías volver a sentir la soledad**__ fuera de aquellos altos muros__**.**_

''_Sí la humanidad te ha abandonado… abandónala a ella de igual manera. ''_

_._

_._

El sonido del galopeo de dos pares de caballos había entrado zumbado tus oídos, el viento impactando tu cara sin gentileza hacía que tus cabellos se ondearan con fiereza detrás de tu nuca, podías sentir la presión de algo sobre tu abdomen. El olor a la lluvia mezclada con la tierra entraba por tus fosas nasales, un olor agradable.

Escuchabas voces que te parecieron distorsionadas.

–… ¡Tch, toma firmemente las riendas de _Seth _y no tires demasiado fuerte de él! – Una voz un tanto firme pero a la vez temblorosa entraron nuevamente en tus oídos. Te bastó un par de segundos en reconocer aquella voz antes de que otra voz un mucho más chillona que la anterior te interrumpiera.

–…Pero… ¡_Seth _está asustado porque su mamá aún no despierta…! – Podías reconocer aquella voz en cualquier parte.

La presión en tu abdomen se hizo molesta después de sentirla ahora con más atención, mientras jadeabas del dolor por el hecho anterior abriste lentamente tus parpados, descubriendo que tu parche ya no más estaba sobre tu ojo herido. Lo primero que viste fue el pasto mismo, moviéndose a gran velocidad debajo de aquellas pezuñas, simultáneamente entendiste que estabas encima del lomo de un caballo.

– ¡Hey, mamá está despierta! –

Aquella voz te hizo subir la cabeza un poco, tu vista se encontraba obstruida por los mechones de tu cabello cruzándose una y otra vez sobre tu frente, pero pudiste ver perfectamente el familiar pelaje de tu enorme caballo; _Seth_, quien encima de él, se encontraba a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios pero cubiertos por suciedad de tierra al igual que sus mejillas, sus ojos dorados brillaron como un mismo sol al verte dirigiéndole una mirada inexpresiva, _Sunny Oliva, _dándote cuenta un par de segundos después del vendaje que cubría su frente_. _Las riendas de tu caballo eran firmemente sostenidas por otra mano, la cual parecía venir de al lado tuyo, pero no podías moverte demasiado por la incómoda y peligrosa posición la cual estabas sobre el lomo trasero del caballo en pleno trote de ambos caballos.

Rodaste tus ojos hacía el paisaje alrededor de ti, descubriendo altos y gruesos troncos que pertenecían a los gigantes pinos que se encontraban en los alrededores. La sombra que debía de causar el sol casi nunca entraba por este tipo de inusuales bosques, por lo que el camino que veías en el suelo era un tanto oscuro, pero no lo suficiente.

El galopeo de los caballos cesó después de un par de segundos, al momento en que el caballo de pelaje marrón como el mismo chocolate del cual estabas encima de su lomo se detuviera por completo, observaste la espalda de aquella persona alejarse de la vista del rabillo de tu ojo, descubriendo tras su espalda una mochila, más como su corto cabello de un color ceniza; -casi plateado al igual que el de tu semental- se ondeaba con gentileza.

–…_Elizabeth Rise… _– Susurraste su nombre para atraer su atención, sin embargo, ella tan solo se limitó a bajarse de un salto de su respectivo caballo, antes de tomar las riendas de tu enorme corcel plateado guiando tanto a la niña a pie, mientras que con su otra mano también tenía las riendas del otro caballo en donde te encontrabas sobre su lomo.

El sonido de los grillos y del viento azotar con suavidad las hojas de los pinos gigantes era lo único que se escuchaba ante el incomodo silencio que esas dos personas y tú se veían en él. Tensaste tus músculos para después gemir de dolor al sentir punzadas en ellos al moverte de la posición en la cual te encontraste sin saber cuánto tiempo estuviste así, aquello no te detuvo por lo que continuaste enderezando tu espalda rectamente a la vez que acomodabas tus piernas en los lados frontales del caballo. Te moviste para adelante un poco solo para sentarte sobre la montadura del caballo.

Estuviste a punto de preguntar, pero la voz de _Elizabeth Rise _te hiso callar al instante.

–…Estamos en el bosque de los pinos gigante, sí es que te lo preguntabas, _-_-_-_. – Su voz te escuchaba tan diferente a la cual habías escuchado esta mañana, su hermosa e eufórica voz se había convertido en una sin emociones, casi pronunciándolas con tristeza entonadas en ellas. Te sorprendió escucharla de esa forma, ya que normalmente la conocías como una chica burlona y de una fiera actitud.

Te mantuviste en silencio, sentías la intuición en que si abrías la boca en una situación como esta probablemente lo estropearías todo aún más de lo que ya estaba, refugiándote en tu silencio, tan solo asentiste levemente, mirando hacia abajo para que los mechones de tu cabello ocultaran tu rostro

– ¡Hermana, tengo hambre…! ¿Falta mucho para llegar a esa zona de la cual me hablaste? – Al ver tu costado, sentiste tu respiración parar al ver a _Sunny Oliva _con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, más sus ojos demostraban lo contrario, parecía como sí la mocosa estuviese siendo controlada por algo. Cómo sí fuera una muñeca sin vida…

Los vendajes de su cabeza te dieron a entender algo instantáneamente al ver su sonrisa inusual en una situación como esta, algo que te estrujó tu corazón internamente.

''_Amnesia, ¿no?... Así que por esa razón… acaba de decirte mamá…''_

– Tranquila, _Sunny_. Pronto estarás disfrutando de unos deliciosos peces de un río que se encuentra por aquí, te lo prometo. – La voz de _Elizabeth _cambió por completo, una voz suave y melodiosa, llena de cariño dirigida hacía la pequeña niña, mientras que esta soltaba una que otra pequeña risita encantadora, antes de posar su vista en los alrededores, curiosa.

_Elizabeth _ya sabía en qué era lo que estabas pensando de _Sunny Oliva_, tu mirada se había convertido en dos túneles sombríos sobre tus ojos, mirando hacía el vacio como si fuese lo más interesante del universo. Tu corazón se consumía más y más, poco a poco de la culpa que sentías a causa de ser consciente de todo lo que habías hecho con tus propias manos. Tu mente solo se encontraba en confusión en una sola pregunta.

_¿Cómo serías capaz de decirle a esa niña que jamás volvería a ver a su familia?_

_Elizabeth Rise _bajó la velocidad de la caminata hasta detenerse por completo, antes de girar sobre sus talones para dirigir sus manos por encima de las costillas de la niña, bajándola del caballo suavemente hasta dejarla en tierra firme, después rodeo sus pequeños hombros con sus suaves manos.

– _Sunny, _¿Podrías ir a recoger unas ramitas para hacer una pequeña fogata? – Preguntó la chica de cabello grisáceo, dirigiéndole una mirada relajada y casi mirando con dulzura a la pequeña rubia, quien la miró con sus cejas levantadas.

– ¡Sí, hermana mayor! –Asintió varias veces la pequeña, sin borrar su gran sonrisa sobre sus pequeños labios. Después giró su cabeza hacía tu dirección, haciéndote estremecer después el caballo donde te encontrabas sentada cabizbaja. – ¡Mamá, regresaré lo más pronto que pueda! – Frunciste aún más tu ceño, tus labios estaban inmóviles al igual que todo tu cuerpo en sí. Todo lo que sentías en ese mismo instante no podía ser ni descrito por ti misma, pero estabas segura que estaba relacionado con el remordimiento.

– ¡No te alejes demasiado de aquí, _Sunny…! _–

Las hojas secas del suelo siendo pisadas a la lejanía se escucharon en tus oídos, tú seguías manteniendo tu mirada apartada. Después de varios años, por primera vez sentiste un temor inigualable ante la mocosa que estaba frente a ti.

– _-_-_-_, tenemos que hablar. – Moviste lentamente las pupilas de tus ojos a la dirección de _Elizabeth_, quien te sorprendió al verla con su expresión entre seria y nerviosa. Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se veían dilatados, además de verse sudando un poco sin mencionar de lo pálida que se veía. Tú habías pensado en que tan pronto como estuviesen solas, te comenzaría a gritar, por lo visto no fue así.

Te bajaste del caballo de pelaje marrón, al ver a aquel animal completamente descubriste algo que simplemente te hiso un nudo en la garganta.

''_Esta era la yegua de Alba Linquit;… Flora. ''_

Miraste por un par de segundos aquella montura vacía. Antes de apartarte completamente de aquella hermosa yegua para enfrentarte la mirada de _Elizabeth Rise _contra ti. Miraste su espalda yéndose hacia a algunos arbustos, escuchaste un pequeño susurro diciendo: ''Por favor, sígame. '' La seguiste sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, la ansiedad corría por tus venas pero la ocultabas con una mirada sombría, casi rozando con la indiferencia.

Al estar unos segundos caminando lejos de los caballos, _Elizabeth Rise _se detuvo al igual que tu. Siendo la chica de pelaje grisáceo quien comenzaría una difícil conversación, pero yéndose directo al grano sin estipulación alguna.

– …He-He estado p-pensando durante este tiempo, _-_-_-_, en que lo me-mejor no solo para _Sunny Oliva _sino… para usted también, en que debería de c-con…continuar en su p-propio camino por estas murallas... – Esta vez, la sorpresa no pudo ser evitada reflejándose en tu rostro. Durante todo el camino, tenías aquella intuición en que _Elizabeth _te diría algo parecido como aquello.

La comprendías muy bien, pero también te acuchillaba el corazón al entender lo que te quería decir _Elizabeth _sin que ella fuera grosera con alguien como tú. Literalmente, _Elizabeth _te pedía con la mirada alejarte de su vista al igual que la de la niña. Bien ella pudo habértelo gritado en la cara, o peor aún; golpearte para amenazarte a no acercarte más a ella y a _Sunny, _pero sentías que el temor en _Rise_ era mucho más fuerte que el coraje que sentía contra ti. Nuevamente, la comprendías a la perfección…

¿Quién querría pasar sus posibles últimos días con una asesina como tú?

_Elizabeth _al recibir tu silencio como respuesta, no pudo más que solo sentir como los nervios en ella se empezaban a salir de control, pero aún se mantenía firme, dejándote en claro en que no se arrepentiría de lo que había dicho.

–…Puede irse con su caballo, yo… yo tomaré la responsabilidad de la niña. Sí soy sincera con usted, no sabré el que y como hacer ''esto y lo otro''perfectamente… pero definitivamente la cuidaré. La criaré y la educaré con todos mis conocimientos posibles… yo–

No pudiste seguir escuchándola hablando de esa manera.

– **Detente**, _Elizabeth Rise. _– Después de un largo tiempo, por fin dices algo por lo menos. Aquellas palabras que con un poco de firmeza las habías dicho, hicieron callar instantáneamente a _Elizabeth Rise,_ estremeciéndola por completo. No podías permitir que todo recayera sobre esa chica que hablaba sobre criar a una niña de 7 años teniendo no más que solo 16 años, dejando de lado el hecho que te orgullecía que hablase como una digna mujer.

– Permíteme permanecer con ustedes… –

Aquel susurro había escapado de tu raspada garganta, pero fueron aquellas pequeñas palabras quienes hicieron que el cuerpo de _Elizabeth Rise _se girara por completo hacía tu dirección, atónita y muda por tu propuesta. Miraste la punta de tus botas, abrazándote a ti misma con tus brazos, sentiste tu piel completamente helada gracias a la lluvia, la cual seguía cayendo en diminutas lluvias, casi invisibles.

–…Por favor, quiero quedarme contigo y con _Sunny_… –

Te sorprendió al escucharte hablar así a una mocosa como _Elizabeth Rise_, casi parecías rogándole por el tono en tu voz. Pero tus cuerdas vocales se movieron por sí solas de acuerdo a tus pensamientos, uno de tus peores temores era **la soledad**; ya la habías sufrido antes… no sabías por cuantos años, pero estabas segura que fue mucho antes de que conocieras a _Rick Jackson_. Habías crecido como una miserable criminal tanto dentro de la _Muralla Rose_ como la _Muralla María_, tenías que sobrevivir por tu cuenta sin que nadie te ayudara, sufriste de hambre y frío por aquellos 21 años de tu vida viajando pueblo tras pueblo, al igual que aprendiste por ti misma el cómo usar el _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales _dejándote cicatrices permanentes.

– Yo… las protegeré de todos los que quieran hacerles daño, les conseguiré agua o alimento… aún sí veo la necesidad de quitárselos a alguien más…, les conseguiré las prendas de ropa más cálidas que encuentre, sí algún día enferman… conseguiré a toda costa medicamentos aunque sean de mercados negros, tan solo… deja que todo recaiga sobre mí. –

No podías dejar de mover tus labios. No querías volver a sentir la soledad, querías tener un objetivo ahora en adelante. No habías derramado ninguna sola lágrima por las personas que habías visto morir a causa de tus propias acciones, incluyendo en aquella extensa lista a _Alba Linquit_, _Carlo Linquit_, _Sanz Wherther_, _Zack Stonefield _o al mismo _Rick Jackson_, tu pensabas que **no tenías derecho de llorarles. **

La respuesta aún no llegaba a tus oídos. Todo lo que recibías era el mismo silencio que le habías dado a _Elizabeth Rise, _no la veías a la cara. Eras consciente en que tu descontrolada habilidad era tan solo un verdadero problema, lo sabías más que nadie y aunque lo juraras con la sangre en que no las lastimarías estando en tu forma de titán sí la situación lo requiere, tan solo podrías esperar resultados tanto los más exitosos como los más trágicos, en pocas palabras; nadie podía asegurar en que tiempo o en qué lugar volverías a perder el control de aquella manera como en el pueblo.

– **¿Por qué deberíamos de confiar plenamente en ti? **–

Esa fueron las palabras de _Elizabeth Rise _ante tu propuesta.

Guardaste silencio, tus ojos se ensombrecieron ante esa simple pregunta. Tú también te lo preguntabas; ¿Cómo serías ellas capaces de confiar en ti después de todo lo que habías hecho?, estabas decidida completamente en protegerlas contra todos, pero… ¿podrías protegerlas de ti?, incluso pensaste sobre… aquello que hacían ''los cobardes''que no valoraban la vida, pero tú conocías a aquellas personas que necesitaban tan solo atención y comprensión, pero ojala hacerlo fuera tan fácil como decirlo, **el suicidio**. Esas palabras estuvieron penetradas en tu mente, esa fue tu idea sí alguna vez perdías el control de tu titán, quitándote tu misma la vida sí nadie más podía hacerlo. **Pero, **ahora ya no era una opción, tú sentías que esas dos mocosas te necesitaban con vida más que nada en el mundo o por lo menos eso era lo que querías que ellas pensaran sobre ti.

La decisión que tomaste fue firme. No te retractarías para nada. Las protegerías sin duda con tu vida mientras ellas no quieran irse en contra de ti.

Por lo que tu respuesta fue directa y sobre todo; honesta.

– Porque tendrán más posibilidades de sobrevivir conmigo. –

Levantaste tu mirada, encontrando a una _Elizabeth Rise _con un par de ojos marrones abiertos de par en par como enormes platos. La propuesta era tentadora e innegable, no pedirías nada a cambio, tan solo velarías por la seguridad tanto de la niña como la de la chica, les enseñarías todo lo que sabes cómo tácticas de pelea contra titanes -ya que al estar dentro de estos bosques, los titanes por estas zonas abundan comúnmente, ya que la muralla exterior había sido por penetrada por los susodichos hace no mucho tiempo-, las entrenarías a ambas -principalmente a _Elizabeth_- siendo tú su instructora al tener varios años de experiencia, las guiarías como tu líder lo había hecho con el grupo de resistencia, viajarían pueblo tras pueblo con o sin habitantes en ellos para conseguir lo necesario pero sobre todo; les enseñarías a convivir entre nosotras además de criar a la pequeña como si fueran una familia.

Viste como apartaba su mirada hacía el suelo y después hacía los pinos, nerviosa. Rogaste internamente en que _Rise _aceptara tu propuesta, no era sería tan fácil, de eso estabas segura. Pero harías lo mismo que _Elizabeth_; las cuidarías definitivamente a ambas. La observaste entrecerrando tus ojos, mientras la chica se pasaba la mano por toda su cabellera, suspirando un par de veces mientras veía la tierra.

Tu corazón bombeaba la sangre más rápido por la presión, y este repentinamente quiso salirse de tu pecho al ver como _Elizabeth Rise _finalmente te dirigía una mirada, paso tras paso fue acercándose contra ti. La chica más alta bajó un poco su mirada para tenerla fijamente sobre la tuya, -tus centímetros de altura comparados con los de la chica no te hicieron gracia alguna- observaste como su mano la levantaba temblorosamente hacía a ti, diciendo una palabra que después de todo lo que había pasado en esta mañana, te hicieron suspirar de alivio.

– Acepto. –

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

– Mamá… mamá… – Unas pequeñas manos movieron tu hombro de lado a lado, haciéndote gruñir un poco por que anteriormente estabas bastante cómoda y relajada recostando tu cabeza sobre el lomo de tu semental gris, mientras reflexionabas tu pierna contra tierra recargando tu espalda contra el costado de tu caballo; _Seth_. Estuviste observando las llanuras a lo lejos, como el sol brillaba intensamente contra el pasto y las nubes se veían hechas de algodón blanco sobre el cielo.

Había pasado más de 3 semanas desde aquella ''negociación'' con _Elizabeth Rise_. No te extrañó que nada pareciera lo mismo como antes después de la tragedia con tu grupo de resistencia, quizá después de otro largo tiempo volverías a ver la risueña sonrisa de _Rise_ dirigiéndose hacía a ti.

Este día estuviste toda la mañana vigilando las colinas y las abiertas llanuras, siendo ya mediodía. Estabas concentrada en busca de cualquier actividad de movimiento extraño que te hiciesen sentir alguna clase de peligro en los alrededores, últimamente no habías estado durmiendo por lo menos un par de horas, hablabas en serio en cuando habías pensando en velar por las dos mocosas. Pensando de mocosas, la más pequeña seguía intentando llamar tu atención.

Nuevamente sentiste como sus pequeñas manos te zarandeaban levemente. Haciéndote girar tu cabeza hacía su dirección con una expresión irritada sobre tu rostro, como sí una pequeña hermanita estuviera molestando a su hermana mayor. – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, renacuaja? – Le preguntaste con la indiferencia reflejada en tu rostro, arqueando una de tus cejas al ver a aquella niña.

– Siento mucho frío… no sé por qué. – Te contestó sencillamente, al verla con más atención; su piel radiante parecía estar más pálida de lo normal, tenía pequeñas pero notables ojeras grisáceas en sus parpados al igual que sus rodillas temblaban. Te enderezaste firmemente, tu corazón comenzó a latir por los nervios al verla con un aspecto tan débil.

– ¿Acaso anoche no dormiste nada…? – Le preguntaste en un tono bajo mientras sentabas a la pequeña niña sobre tu regazo con un poco de gentileza, llevando una de tus manos hacía la frente de la niña, confirmando tus sospechas. Su frente estaba levemente caliente, más de lo usual.

_Sunny _negó con su cabeza lentamente, entrecerrando sus parpados antes de acomodarse a sí misma sobre tu pecho, con su cabeza debajo de tu barbilla. –…Mamá, no me siento bien…– Susurró en un hilo de voz _Sunny_, quien fruncía su ceño, podías sentir la temperatura bastante caliente de su piel.

Gruñiste una maldición, antes de tomar a la niña rodeándola con uno de tus brazos para después apoyar tu otro brazo sobre la tierra para impulsarte hacía arriba, parándote de donde estabas sentada con _Sunny _en brazos. Instintivamente, _Sunny _rodeó tu cuello con sus brazos, mientras cruzaba sus pequeñas piernas detrás de tu cintura, pareciendo darte un abrazo de koala. Lo que te comenzaba a preocupar era que esta no era la primera vez de estas recientes semanas en que _Sunny Oliva _se enfermaba de la fiebre, hace unos días su fiebre bajaba y otros días subía, dejándola completamente débil.

– _¡Elizabeth! _– Subiste el tono de tu voz al llamar a tu compañera, caminando paso tras paso hacía algunos arbustos, sosteniendo a _Sunny _con un solo brazo mientras apartabas algunas ramas de tu camino, también siendo cuidadosa en que ninguna de esas molestas ramas rozaran con _Sunny_. Al salir de los matorrales, encontraste a la susodicha de espaldas mientras esta parecía comer una roja manzana mientras que con una mano escribía sobre una libreta.

Al verlas a la niña y después a ti, se paró de la tierra en donde se encontraba sentada, dejando la manzana mordisqueada en el suelo para después acercarse a ustedes a grandes zancadas con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó rápidamente _Elizabeth _al verte con la mocosa en brazos. Separaste con cuidado la cabeza de _Sunny_ sobre tu hombro, para que esta nuevamente se acomodara sobre tu pecho con su cabeza debajo de tu barbilla, dándole la cara a _Elizabeth_. La chica de cabello grisáceo llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la pequeña, imitando el mismo gesto que tu, comprobó en que la niña tenía fiebre esta vez, más elevada que los anteriores días.

– Esto ya no puede seguir así… – Susurró _Elizabeth Rise _ganándose tu atención. –…Necesitamos la medicina urgentemente, sí _Sunny _sigue así… empeorará hasta las últimas consecuencias. – Continuo, mientras en su rostro se resbalaban varias gotas de sudor siguiendo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la niña, quien había comenzado a jadear entre sueños. Sentiste sus pequeñas manos clavarse sobre tu piel, no te importó aquello, tampoco te inmutaste.

Con cuidado, le entregaste a _Elizabeth _a la niña, siendo ella quien ahora se veía rodeada de sus pequeños brazos los cuales temblaban incontrolablemente.

– Prepararé a _Seth_. Iré de regreso al pueblo para encontrar medicina sí es que tengo suerte. – Dijiste mientras fruncías tu ceño en determinación, un par de veces habías ido de regreso al pueblo en donde habías estado hace 3 semanas atrás, todo se encontraba destruido, las carretas seguían en el mismo sitio en donde antes, los cuerpos calcinados y sin vida de las personas seguían inmóviles con sus restos de sangre en los alrededores.

– ¡Espera, _-_-_-_! No estarás pensando en volver de nuevo a ese lugar… – La voz de _Elizabeth _te sorprendió, escuchándose preocupada ahora por tu peligrosa idea disparatada. No era seguro volver al pueblo, los titanes ya habían pasado por ahí hace tan solo dos días, pero seguías vigilándolos desde lejos. Por lo visto, hace tres semanas atrás, en el momento exacto en donde perdiste el control de tu titán, todo el caos que habías causado después de la tragedia atrajo un pequeño grupo de titanes, siendo en total un grupo de 5 titanes contando los dos anormales que deambulaban por los alrededores del pueblo atraídos por el sonido.

– ¿Tienes alguna otra mejor opción? – Le preguntaste en cierto tono irónico en tu voz.

–No, pero… recientemente… he estado investigándolos desde lejos. Aquellos dos anormales están inmóviles dentro del pueblo, no se mueven ni siquiera junto con los otros tres titanes normales. – Dijo mientras apretaba a la niña contra su pecho un poco más. Mordiéndose sus labios en un gesto de nervios mientras veía la tierra. – Es como si estuvieran esperando… acechando… ante cualquier movimiento para después lanzarse… – Sentías el miedo en sus palabras. No la tachabas de cobarde, su miedo era más visible contra los titanes anormales, los cuales ponían sus cabellos de punta al verlos.

Al contrario de ti, tu no sentías miedo contra los titanes, más bien… sentías inseguridad. Ya estabas acostumbrada a ver cientos de titanes de diferentes rostros o complexiones físicas; algunos eran redondos y grandes, otros eran pequeños y bastante delgados. En fin, realmente te daban curiosidad sus únicos rostros expresivos. Pero al recordar sus dientes derramando sangre de victimas curveándose en una larga sonrisa inexpresiva sentiste un escalofrió recorrer tu columna.

Agitaste tu cabeza de lado a lado, no había la necesidad de recordar aquellos momentos.

– Tu opinión respecto a mi viaje de vuelta al pueblo en realidad no se me es necesario. Iré al pueblo e intentaré encontrar todos los frascos de la medicina que se me sea posible. – Fue lo que le dijiste antes de dirigirte hacía los arbustos donde estaba tu caballo descansando. Escuchaste los pasos de _Elizabeth _siguiéndote de cerca.

– ¡Entonces, déjame ir contigo! –

Te giraste sobre tus talones, deteniéndote en seco al igual que _Elizabeth_. La viste directamente a los ojos, y no con una mirada dulce, tú pensabas que esta chica no pensabas en sus palabras antes de decirlas. Ella no confiaba en ti, por esa quería ir contigo. No confiaba en que podrías eliminar a los titanes que se encuentran en el pueblo, ella pensaba… en que algo te sucedería antes de usar tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales._

– **Ni lo sueñes. Tú te quedaras a cuidar de esa renacuaja**. – Le siseaste hostilmente. Haciendola retroceder un par de pasos de ti aún con la niña en brazos, te miró nerviosamente ante no tu pregunta, tu **orden**. – ¿Quién tomaría la responsabilidad de esa cría llorosa sí las dos acabamos en el estomago de esos desnudos gigantes?, estúpida… – Estabas molesta sin duda, ¿cómo esa chica dejó de lado a aquella niña que sufría de fiebre?, pero más que nada; estabas molesta por la desconfianza de esa chica en que no podrías acabar con esos seres llamados _Titanes_.

–…P-Pero sí algo te sucede… yo-yo... – Viste como abrazaba con más fuerza a _Sunny _entre sus brazos, como sí una madre estuviese aterrada a morir a que le arrebataran su bebé.

Entendiste el significado de su rostro y de sus palabras. En realidad; _Elizabeth _no se preocupaba por ti, se preocupaba en que algo te sucediera… ya que sin ti, ella tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad de la niña por sí sola y sin la ayuda de nadie. No te importaba este último pensamiento, _en absoluto_, la culpa y el remordimiento que cargabas podrían permitirle a esta chica golpearte sin piedad sin que tú le levantes la mano ni para defenderte, pensarías en que lo merecías; eso fue lo que pensaste, quizá estabas malinterpretándolo todo… pero las personas de tu pasado tenían esos mismos significados detrás de las palabras que te decían a cambio de protegerlos con tu habilidad.

–…Estaré bien. – Fue lo que le susurraste, no tan segura en que pensamientos deberías de confiar acerca de _Elizabeth_, ¿realmente se preocupaba por ti por ser una persona cercana a ella o solo lo hacía por beneficio propio para sobrevivir?, esta vez… tú fuiste la que empezaba a desconfiar de esa chica.

Hasta que recordaste esa misma frase que le habías dicho hace semanas atrás a un cuarteto de inútiles.

''_No confíen en alguien como yo, las personas las cuales ustedes confían sin pensarlo dos veces podrían apuñalarlos por la espalda sin previo aviso. ''_

Más claro que la propia agua no se podía más, no conocías del todo a _Elizabeth_, también te encontrabas en esta situación con las personas que menos hubieras imaginado. Tanto como ella y como tú serían capaces de apuñalarse la espalda entre sí, en un mundo como este; para nadie en especial existen las reglas.

– Ahora cierra el pico y concéntrate en la prioridad actual; que es la de cuidar a la niña. – Le dijiste antes de seguir caminando, girándote nuevamente hacía el frente para darle la espalda, esta vez no escuchaste ninguna palabra más de ella.

Nuevamente apartaste con rudeza las ramas de tu camino, paso tras paso te dirigiste hacía tu caballo grisáceo quien se levantó de la tierra al igual que sus ambas orejas al verte. Caminaste a un lado de él, tomando tu viejo _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, _acomodaste las cuerdas apretadas firmemente alrededor de tu cuerpo. Después de equipar tu arma contra los titanes, tomaste tu más preciado saco agujerado que estaba sobre el lomo de tu fiel amigo, te acomodaste aquella larga prenda alrededor de tu cuerpo, subiste el cuello del saco para que este cubriera tu boca levemente y finalmente te subiste su capucha alrededor de tu cabello.

Tu vestimenta actual era sencilla, una camisa blanca de botones, unos shorts color marrón sencillos y finalmente las botas que te llegaban por encima de tus rodillas que te permitían estar en la tierra con o sin lodo sin problemas. Acomodaste una vez más tu saco, antes de tomar la montura de tu caballo y ponérsela por encima de su lomo con cuidado.

Colocaste la punta de tu bota en el estribo de la montura, antes de impulsarte hacía arriba y después posicionar la punta de la otra bota en el siguiente estribo. Tomaste las riendas de _Seth _antes de jalarlas para que comenzara a caminar pezuña tras pezuña. Descubriste como _Elizabeth Rise _se acercaba a ti con una mochila, su mirada la mantenía cabizbaja al extenderte aquella mochila.

– Sí necesitas ayuda, no dudes en usar las bengalas que están dentro de la mochila. También… úsala para colocar los medicamentos que encuentres. – Te dijo en voz baja mientras tú aceptabas la mochila de apariencia vieja y polvorosa, colocando sus tirantes alrededor de ambos de tus hombros. – Por favor, cuídate. – Observaste sus ojos marrones por un par de segundos, antes de jalar de las riendas de tu semental gris haciendo que este relinchara con fuerza.

De un segundo a otro, el viento ya golpeaba tu rostro gracias a la velocidad de tu caballo.

El rápido galope de _Seth _entraba y salía por tus oídos como si fuese un sonido indescriptible. Las llanuras de verdes pastizales entraron a tu visión, las colinas verdes y el cielo azul sin mencionar de aquellos algodones blancos que se hacían llamar nubes era un divino paisaje a tus ojos, todo te resultaba ser tan perfecto.

Veías a los pájaros volar en lo más alto del cielo azul, escuchabas a la perfección las hojas danzando suavemente gracias a la brisa fresca de aquel mediodía. El sol estaba siendo escondido por un par de nubes, por lo que sus rayos solares no calentaban bastante por estos terrenos.

Realmente te gustaba este tipo de ambiente, todo lleno de vida.

El paisaje se rompió como si una pequeña rama se partiera en dos, descubriendo una parpada de cuervos volando como si fuesen un tornado color negro a la lejanía de las colinas.

Tragaste duro, antes de sujetar con fuerza las riendas de tu caballo para después permanecer firme a lo que verías ya que se encontraba en el medio de tu camino de regreso al pueblo.

Pudiste ver que los escombros de madera seguían en el mismo lugar, sin ninguna astilla movida más de un centímetro de su lugar, olía mal, los cuervos y los buitres ya estaban devorándose los últimos restos de aquellos cuerpos en descomposición. Tu mirada se mantuvo sombría, cabalgando sin que parecieras importarte de aquellos cadáveres de hace tres semanas atrás, algunos cuervos volaron de sus lugares al cabalgar muy cerca de un pequeño grupo de ellos, gritándote por asustarlos al estar bastante cómodos con sus banquetes.

Seguiste cabalgando subiendo por las colinas, al estar al tope jalaste de las riendas de tu corcel grisáceo haciendo que este parase en seco, entrecerraste tus ojos obteniendo una vista a la lejanía del pueblo, el cual parecía ser misteriosamente desierto.

–…_Rise _había dicho que cinco titanes se estaban paseando en los alrededores. Tres titanes de clase entre 5-8 metros de altura y dos anormales que se arrastran por los suelos. – Recordaste la conversación que habías tenido con _Elizabeth_, quien te había dicho sobre la condición actual del pueblo de donde ustedes venían.

Sin embargo, no divisaste ningún titán. Tan solo veías las parpadas de cuervos y los escombros de la entrada principal hacía el pueblo.

Tomaste las riendas de tu caballo, antes de hacerlo trotar con un poco menos de velocidad como antes, entre más te ibas acercando a caballo hacía el pueblo, podías ver que el camino por donde pisabas había grandes marcas de pisadas. Ya sabías de quien pertenecían aquellas pisadas, ignoraste esto a toda costa y seguiste cabalgando directo hacía la entrada al pueblo.

En un par de minutos, ya te encontrabas por los caminos rocosos del pueblo, te mantenías alerta ante cualquier sonido o movimiento. Las pezuñas de tu caballo trotando levemente contra el suelo rocoso era lo único que no te hacía sobresaltar, jalaste una vez más de las riendas de tu caballo, haciéndolo detener inmóvil.

Giraste tu cabeza hacía los alrededores, todo estaba tal cual antes, los mismos edificios de madera abandonados, las casas aplastadas al igual que los arboles que parecían haber sido arrancado con rudeza aun yacían en el suelo.

Te bajaste de tu caballo de un salto, haciendo que tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales _hicieran un poco de ruido innecesario. Todo el silencio que habitaba el pueblo completo era bastante misterioso y por lo tanto, peligroso.

– _Seth, _piérdete por ahí. Sí chiflo ya sabrás en donde estaré. – Le hablaste a tu caballo en voz baja como si este te entendiera, le diste un par de palmadas en su lomo trasero dándole a entender que no lo querías dentro del pueblo, este salió galopando directo hacía la salida del pueblo.

Te acomodaste la mochila sobre tus hombros antes de usar tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_, disparaste ambos de tus ganchos hacía la pared de ladrillos de un edificio cualquier, impulsándote a base de tus tanques de gas para volar en dirección hacia el cielo, al tener el techo del edificio en tu vista, diste una voltereta en el aire para balancearte antes de aterrizar como un gato en el techo del edificio, tus ganchos se desprendieron del muro para regresarse en sus respectivos lugares.

Lo que viste desde el techo del edificio te enmudeció por completo, no tenías la intención de volver a tener aquella escena de la plaza central frente a tus ojos.

Varios escombros estaban en el suelo, el campanario de aquella iglesia estaba destruida, en un edificio en particular había un hoyo en este, al igual que otro edificio tenía apariencia que había sido escalado por un titán. Bajaste la capucha sobre tus ojos aún más, queriendo que tu flequillo también ocultara la mirada que tenías en ese mismo momento.

Usando tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ nuevamente, disparaste tus ganchos hacía un edificio, usando tus tanques de gas dejando estelas grises a tu paso. Volando por encima de la plaza central del pueblo, lugar en donde habías acabado con la vida de los mocosos que les habías prometido no más que solo ilusiones desperdiciadas.

Al bajar levemente tu mirada, te encontraste con tu primera víctima de hace tres semanas atrás. Un cuerpo aplastado sobre el concreto del suelo, resultado de ser aplastado no solo por la mano de un titán sino también pisado sin más darle tiempo de darle ninguna muerte digna.

– _Carlo Linquit. _15 años… cordial y honesto… –

Observaste los restos del cuerpo putrefacto y rodeado de cuervos del mocoso. Te mantuviste en el aire por unos segundos más, observando aquella pila de carne en descomposición sin vida alguna.

Disparaste nuevamente tus ganchos, dirigiéndote a una altura más elevada hacía el cielo, observando todo lo que habías causado hace semanas atrás.

Tu mirada se había encontrado con la segunda víctima, te propulsaste con tus tanques de gas para acercarte un poco a esa persona que estaba dentro del hoyo de aquel edificio, los ladrillos estaban sobre su cuerpo y su cabeza se le veía con enormes trazos de sangre seca recorriendo su rostro.

– _Alba Linquit. _Recientes 15 años… una actitud admirable, segura de sí misma y una excelente guiadora… –

Apartaste tu mirada de su cuerpo destruido, volviendo a usar tus tanques de gas para después impulsarte hacía un edificio, _el mismo donde tú estabas junto con el albino y el líder. _Miraste el campanario de la iglesia, la tercera víctima se encontraba ahí. Su cuerpo con sus huesos dislocados se veían visibles, la sangre seca había caído de sus parpados cerrados, nariz y boca.

– _Sanz Whether_. 16 años… valiente, aventurera y desafiante… –

Caminaste por el techo de ladrillos, llegando hacía el final de este, miraste hacía el vacío desde aquella altura, descubriendo en aquel pequeño y oscuro callejón, a tu última víctima.

– _Zack Stonefield_. 16 años… soñador como nadie, buena influenza, un hijo y un hermano digno, lamento… haberles hecho lo mismo a tu padre y a tu hermana. –

Desde aquella altura, pudiste ver como el rostro sangriento del albino esatba dirigido hacia el cielo, en sus ojos estaban entreabierto con sus irises carmines apagadas por completo. Sus labios entreabiertos salían aquel líquido rojo que tanto odiabas.

Habías visto a aquel cuarteto unos ojos al iguales que un profundo y vacio abismo, tenías los mismos ojos que ellos tenían actualmente. No les lloraste, ni siquiera tenías un nudo en tu garganta, pero si sentías una terrible tristeza al verlos en semejantes condiciones, te repetías lo mismo una y otra vez:** No tenías derecho de llorarles.**

Esta vez, subiste tu mirada hacia el cielo.

– _Rick Jackson… _o más bien; _estúpido viejo de rabo verde_… –

Te silenciaste por completo al decir su nombre, miraste al ladrillo entre tus botas. Sin tener la menor idea de que pensar o decir sobre él, eran bastantes cosas que bien podías haber dicho pero simplemente estabas muda. Tan solo te limitaste a decir un pequeño susurro, casi inaudible incluso para ti.

–…**Perdónenme, **_**Rick**_**…–**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

…

Te acuclillaste sobre aquellos trozos de madera, moviendo con cuidado la madera para no acabar con una astilla en uno de tus dedos. Tan solo encontraste dos frascos de medicina, querías encontrar todos los frascos que se te hicieran posibles, pero entre los escombros todo estaba destruido.

Te levantaste de la posición incómoda que estuviste por unos 15 minutos, estiraste tus brazos hacía el cielo para después tensar tus músculos. Habías separado de pila de madera destruida de la carreta un par de cosas como latas de alimento, y alguna que otra prenda de vestir. Las recogiste del suelo para después meterlas con cuidado dentro de tu mochila, siendo cuidadosa en que no estuvieran tan juntos con los frascos frágiles de medicina.

Te levantaste del suelo, en donde había bastante ceniza. Te habías esforzado bastante en ignorar los cuerpos calcinados, lo peor era que tan solo era la esquina de la calle, por lo que el callejón se encontraba al otro lado de los edificios, lugar en donde había iniciado el anterior incendio provocado por un titán en particular.

No habías escuchado nada más que solo tu propia respiración, te ponía los pelos de punta el saber que no escuchabas ninguna clase de pisada de los cinco titanes que se suponían que deberían de estar en el mismo lugar que tú, o por lo menos en las afueras del pueblo.

Cerraste con seguro tu mochila, ya no tenías nada más que hacer en este lugar.

Jamás te imaginaste en que escucharías algo más que tu respiración.

– **¡PREPAREN TODO PARA REGRESAR A LA BASE! –**

Una voz grave, profunda y fuerte, resonó por tus oídos, sacándote uno de los peores sustos de tu larga vida. Tomaste tu pecho con una mano, jadeando con fuerza por semejante grito que pudo haberse escuchado en eco por toda la llanura alrededor del pueblo.

Después caíste en cuenta de algo al relajarte a ti misma gracias a grandes bocanadas de aire.

_No eras la única persona en el pueblo._

Reaccionaste rápidamente, disparando tus ganchos hacía un edificio cualquiera, te impulsaste rápidamente hacía el techo de este dejando estelas grises a tu paso gracias a tus tanques de gas., tal cual bala gris habías llegado al techo, ocultándote en unos escombros sin saber de quién te escondías exactamente.

– Deja de estar correteando como estúpida retrasada por todo el terreno, idiota sin neuronas. –

– Pfft. ¡¿Es qué acaso no entiendes, enano?! ¡Sí había cinco titanes aquí, debió de haber más titanes por acá o por allá! –

Numerosas voces mezcladas era lo que escuchabas, te sentiste nerviosa ante el hecho de escuchar nuevas voces además de las de _Sunny Oliva _o _Elizabeth Rise_. Las escuchaste como si estas fueran lejanas, quizá estaban en tierra firme al contrario de ti; pensaste. Lentamente, te agachaste para avanzar paso tras paso con dirección hacia el final del techo de ladrillos, sentías un temor divino recorriendo por tus venas, aquellas voces te resultaban realmente diferentes y desconocidas.

Asomaste tu cabeza, teniendo cuidado en que tu capucha se viera aún sobre por encima de tu cabeza. Al asomar tu cabeza, te topaste con una escena que tan solo te enmudecido por completo.

Varios caballos estaban formados en filas, amarrados con sogas en una varias vallas de madera, mientras que había una clase de carpa en el medio del camino, alrededor de la carpa, había muchas personas y caras desconocidas por completo.

Empezaste a temblar, no te agradaba en lo absoluto. ¿Acaso ellos eran otro tipo de grupo de resistencia?; te lo preguntabas, no estabas tan segura. Tu grupo de resistencia no había tenido buenos recuerdos con otros grupos que buscaban lo mismo que ustedes, por lo que siempre tenían que marcar el territorio para que ningún otro grupo se sobrepasara con ustedes, pero claro, eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Entrecerraste tus ojos en un par de personas en particular, quienes eran los dueños de las anteriores voces que habías escuchado antes.

Una de las dos personas era un hombre de baja estatura y físico delgado. Su cabello era de un color negro, corto y liso, supusiste que mantenía rapadas sus sienes y su nuca. Sus ojos eran pequeños, finos y de color verde-oliva. Tenía una expresión estoica, casi inexpresiva sobre su rostro mientras observaba con brazos cruzados a la segunda persona.

La otra persona al contrario del hombre era una mujer joven y de estatura media, tenía su cabellera larga y de un color castaño, la cual tenía atada en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran grandes y de color café oscuro, -casi comparados a los de _Elizabeth Rise_- utilizaba un par de anteojos.

– ¡Por _Sina_, _Rose_ y _María_!, ¡¿Por qué siempre ustedes tienen que matar a los anormales que son los que más interesante son de investigar?! – Observaste a aquella extraña mujer, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre casi gritándole las palabras encima con un rostro muy expresivo al contrario de la otra persona.

– Verás que son más interesantes cuando te encuentres sola con uno de ellos sin ningún _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_. – Fue lo que alcanzaste a escuchar del hombre, sin ningún cambio de expresión sobre su rostro.

Entrecerraste tus ojos ante esa escena, tenías una intuición en que deberías de salir lo más antes posible del pueblo con esas personas dentro, pero tu curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que aquel sentimiento.

Tu respiración paró por completo al ver un familiar emblema de las capas ondeándose en ambas espalda de aquella mujer y aquel hombre.

– _Las Alas de la Libertad… _– Te bastó unos segundos en finalmente descubrir que la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ estaba en este pueblo, la misma legión donde el _Viejo Barbón_ estuvo en sus décadas.

Reconociste a aquellas personas instantáneamente.

''_El Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad. '' Y ''La segunda al mando de la Legión de Reconocimiento. ''_

Ahora tenías más razones del por qué abandonar el pueblo.

Retrocediste un par de pasos, para después girarte sobre tus talones dispuesta a irte del pueblo, tus deudas realmente podrían darte un verdadero aprieto sí esas personas descubrieran la criminal que incluso se da recompensa por la cabeza que esta rondando por el pueblo.

La segunda sorpresa del día hizo que te congelaras de pies a cabeza al descubrir dos pares de miradas sobre ti.

La primera mirada sobre ti era perteneciente de una chica de estatura media, tenía su cabello largo de color entre rojizo-castaño y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, también tenía un flequillo que le cubre la frente más unos mechones que marcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un tono ámbar y su piel trigueña.

La segunda mirada pertenecía a un joven de complexión delgado y de baja estatura, su cabeza parecía estar rapada, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar similares a los de _Sunny Oliva_, y tenie unas cejas muy finas y delgadas, las cuales estaban levantadas al igual que los de la chica.

Ambos te veían con un par de ojos abiertos de par en par. Tú también estabas paralizada al igual que ellos, visto por sus vestimentas, ambos parecían pertenecer a la _Legión de Reconocimiento_.

Un solo pensamiento fue lo todo lo que pudiste procesar en tu mente.

''Mierda. ''

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo,<p>

Me ayudaría bastante el saber de sus opiniones o críticas de este futuro fic que lo llevaré a cabo poco a poco.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**-**Quizá durante el transcurso del fic me base en algunas partes del manga en sí como un tipo de referencia, no se preocupen, yo les dejaré el aviso en que partes de los futuros capítulos habrá ''Spoiler'' para evitar problemas sí es que no han leído el manga completo. ^^


	5. El escuadrón

¡Hola a todos!

Este capítulo sí que fue difícil de subirlo, a causa de que no tenía el tiempo de continuar el capítulo y no por falta de inspiración. Me disculpo por la tardanza y les agradezco por la paciencia.

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

.

.

_-_-_-_: Lector (tú misma).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shingeki No Kyojin<em> pertenece originalmente a Hajime Isayama.**

**El fic_ Eyes on Fire_ sí pertenece a mí.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5:<p>

_El Escuadrón._

_La segunda sorpresa del día hizo que te congelaras de pies a cabeza al descubrir dos pares de miradas sobre ti._

_La primera mirada sobre ti era perteneciente de una chica de estatura media, tenía su cabello largo de color entre rojizo-castaño y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, también tenía un flequillo que le cubre la frente más unos mechones que marcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un tono ámbar y su piel trigueña._

_La segunda mirada pertenecía a un joven de complexión delgado y de baja estatura, su cabeza parecía estar rapada, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar similares a los de __Sunny Oliva__, y tenie unas cejas muy finas y delgadas, las cuales estaban levantadas al igual que los de la chica._

_Ambos te veían con un par de ojos abiertos de par en par. Tú también estabas paralizada al igual que ellos, visto por sus vestimentas, ambos parecían pertenecer a la __Legión de Reconocimiento__._

_Un solo pensamiento fue lo todo lo que pudiste procesar en tu mente._

_''Mierda. ''_

– ¡Hey, ¿Quién eres tú?! – Te gritó el mocoso de cabeza rapada, te paraste del techo de ladrillo, enderezando tu espalda firmemente con esos mocosos. La capucha y el cuello de tu saco cubrían a la perfección tu rostro, por lo que recordar tu cara no se les sería tan fácil. No debías de mostrarte débil ante tus atacantes, eso lo habías aprendido de tu viejo desde hace varios años atrás, debías de mostrarte mucho más amenazadores que ellos para que te dejasen en paz o por lo menos sintiesen nervios contra ti.

Al verlos con más atención, pensaste en que no eras más que solo niños, por lo que relajaste un poco los músculos, pero siguiendo alerta ante cualquier movimiento inadvertido de ambos mocosos. Parecían ser no más de 15 años, como lo habían sido tu otro grupo de mocosos, haciéndote fruncir el ceño ante el amargo recuerdo.

– ¡O-Oye, no te lo repetiré una vez más!, ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú y qué haces en una zona peligrosa como esta?! – Te gritó nuevamente el chico, sorprendiéndote en cómo este sacaba de su _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ sus ambas cuchillas, apuntándote hacía tu dirección. Miraste como la chica de cabello entre marrón y rojizo se escondía detrás del chico con torpeza, observándote con una expresión pálida, totalmente aterrada como un cachorrillo escondiéndose detrás de un perro chihuahueño.

También tenías esa misma pregunta. ¿Quiénes eran esos niños que supuestamente son soldados de la _Legión de Reconocimiento?_

No le respondiste, tan solo te limitaste a observarlo con serenidad más un aura alerta ante todo. Ellos al contrario de ti, incluso estaban temblando; pensaste que era por el nerviosismo, lo podías ver gracias a como las cuchillas del chico temblaban sin parar, pero te interesó el cómo sus rostros aún mantenía aquella expresión en determinación contra ti. Quizá no debías de juzgar a estos niños por tus portadas.

Debías de escapar rápidamente, sí alguno de esos dos niños empezase a gritar, lo más seguro es que atraerían la atención de las personas que estaban debajo del edificio, justo a tus espaldas. Pensaste rápidamente en un plan, conocías este pueblo como la palma de tu mano, por lo que tenías diferentes rutas de escape de emergencia.

Sin siquiera darles tiempo en reaccionar, disparaste tus ganchos hacía una torre que se encontraba al final del otro extremo del edificio, te impulsaste a la velocidad de una misma bala gracias a tus tanques de gas, saliendo disparada del techo del edificio, escuchando a tus espaldas una palabra la cual habías odiado durante mucho tiempo.

– ¡**UNA INTRUSA! **–

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

De un segundo tras otro, podías escuchar el como numerosos ganchos eran disparados y como sus puntas se clavaban contra los muros de ladrillos de los edificios detrás de tus espaldas. Te movías rápidamente de un sitio a otro, corrías a máxima velocidad por encima de los techos de los edificios y te lanzabas al vacio para nuevamente disparar tus ganchos e impulsarte hacía el frente. Estos tipos no serían fáciles de evadir, estas personas… pertenecían a la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ donde el viejo _Rick Jackson _había trabajo durante años con ellos. Sí algo tienes por segura, es no sobreestimar al enemigo.

Esas personas pronto pisarían tus talones, por lo que tus ideas de evasión se veían reducidas a muy pocas y la mayoría de estas no tan recomendables. Miraste por el rabillo de ojo como una figura se acerca en pleno vuelo poco a poco hacía tu dirección.

Una chica de melena azabache se acercaba a toda velocidad hacía tu dirección, su bufanda roja se ondeaba rápidamente detrás de ella.

– ¡Atrápala, _Mikasa_! –

Descubriste cual era este tipo de trampa. Te giraste sobre ti misma, aún siguiendo usando tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ en pleno vuelo, detrás de ti había dos personas, no pudiste identificarlas a tiempo, pero sabías con exactitud en que estas estaban esperando a que retrocediera de la mencionada _''Mikasa'', _no tenías bastantes opciones y te encontrabas siendo acorralada por este pequeño grupo perteneciente a la _Legión de Reconocimiento. _Pero sí tenías algo en claro, es que tenías bastante ventaja, aún más que la de las personas rodeándote. ¿Y cuál era esa ventaja?

Tus años de experiencia ya conocía aquellos viejos trucos.

No dudaste en hacer lo contrario a lo que querían obligarte a ser, en vez de retroceder de la chica que se dirigía hacía tu dirección, te la enfrentaste volando directo hacía a esa chica de bufanda roja.

– ¡_MIKASA, _CUIDADO! –

Esquivaste el primer golpe que habías esperado de la chica, al verte a una distancia bastante reducida contra ella, su puño se encontró por unos milisegundos por encima de tu hombro muy cerca de tu cabeza la cual habías apartado ladeándola hacía un lado, -aquello te tomó por sorpresa ya que no te esperabas a que ella fuera bastante rápida- donde la chica había supuesto en dártelo directo en la cara. Sin darle tiempo para realizar otro movimiento más, pateaste su costado con la punta de una de tus botas no con mucha fuerza, sino solo la suficiente para desviarla de tu camino.

Habías escuchado hablar de aquella chica, la cual valía más que cien soldados. Siendo una recluta valiosa contra los _Titanes_. Pero había una clara diferencia entre alguien como ella y como tú, quizá ella había entrenado durante dos intensos años sin descansos, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?, tus 47 años de vida no eran comparables con lo de esta chica. Pero tampoco debías de confiarte bastante por personas como ella, bien que en tu forma de titán ella hubiera tenido más ventaja al ser el objetivo más grande, pero en este caso no fue así.

Giraste tu cabeza sobre tu hombro, verificando que aquella chica sí hubiese disparado sus ganchos hacía un edificio para elevarse después de semejante patada que le habías dado. Sentiste su mirada fulminante apuntando directo hacía tu nuca una vez que se elevó hacía el cielo con rapidez, esa chica usaba bastante sus tanques de gas.

Debías de salir de la vista de aquellas personas, sí te atrapan… ¿Qué les sucederá esas mocosas las cuales protegerías?

Con cuidado de no perder tu balance, doblaste tu codo hasta que tu mano tocó la mochila detrás de tu espalda, la idea que tenías en mente era arriesgada, ya que tendrías solo una oportunidad. Sería todo o nada.

Tu mano finalmente encontró lo que habías buscado rápidamente entre las latas, prendas y frascos de tu mochila; dos bengalas. El disparador de dicho objeto se encontraba en lo más profundo de la mochila, pero ahora no tenías tiempo ni siquiera para pestañear. Entre tus dedos se encontraba esas dos bengalas, sería difícil romperlas. Guardaste la segunda bengala entre tu cinturón de seguridad, la usarías de emergencia si tu plan fallaba.

La presencia de una de las personas nuevamente la sentiste acercándose hacía a ti. Miraste por el rabillo de tu ojo otra nueva persona, te sorprendiste al ver que era la primera mujer que habías visto desde el techo del anterior edificio.

– ¡Hey, cariño! ¡Ven aquí, no te haremos daño! – Te gritó la mujer estando alejada un par de metros a un costado de ti. Esa mujer era la segunda al mando de la _Legión de Reconocimiento_. Su extraña y larga sonrisa de oreja a oreja no te había significaba lo mismo que sus palabras. Tus nervios subieron al ver la presencia de aquella mujer, sí ahí estaba la segunda al mando… ¿Dónde estaba el otro hombre?

Tus oídos zumbaron por unos segundos.

Sin poder controlar tus músculos, involuntariamente te apartaste del camino que estabas tomando. Observando con un par de ojos atónitos como una figura la cual fue un poco pequeña que las demás te había rozado bastante cerca de ti, a una velocidad que te pareció increíble. Tus reflejos te salvaron de ser atrapada por el _Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, _su capa verde con el emblema de las _Alas de La Libertad_ se ondearon frente a ti.

La adrenalina esta vez ya estaba al tope. Un pequeño puente entró en tu vista, y como si fueses atraída hacía a él, usaste ambos tanques de gas para dirigirte hacía el arco del puente, no sabías quienes ni cuantas personas te estaban siguiendo, pero tu prioridad por el momento era el de escapar de ellos, cueste lo que cueste. La sombra del puente cubrió tu cuerpo, simultáneamente; tiraste con fuerza la bengala hacía el concreto que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de tus botas, la bengala ''explotó'' liberando una espesa capa de humo color rojo. Aquello seguramente te daría ventaja, disparaste tus ganchos aún estando debajo del puente; jalaste de ambas de las cuerdas de tus ganchos, como si estuvieses columpiándote hacía arriba hasta salir del hoyo del puente.

Por el rabillo de tu ojo, observaste como las personas salían de aquella capa de humo color rojo, dirigiéndose a varias direcciones.

Tú estabas en lo alto del cielo, dejaste de usar tus tanques de gas para que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, caíste en picada y justo antes de estar a centímetros de impactar el duro concreto; disparaste a tiempo tus ganchos hacía una pequeña torre de un edificio, impactaste el muro con ambas de tus botas y permaneciste en la misma posición mientras mirabas a tus alrededores.

–… ¿Qué hace la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ aquí? – Te lo preguntaste a ti misma, y por lo que habías visto, incluso ya habían carpas dentro del pueblo; por lo que desde hace unos días que ellos estaban acampando en el pueblo. Pero… ¿Qué era la que buscaban de este pueblo?, tenías bastantes preguntas en tu cabeza.

Esas personas tenían la intención de retirarse, pero al verte temiste que ya la habías liado por completo. Con la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ rondando por este pueblo _Sunny y Elizabeth_ no estarían seguras, sí las atraparan a ustedes tres, lo más seguro es que las separarían. Tenías que regresar donde estaban las niñas para comunicarle sobre esto a _Elizabeth _y comenzar a cabalgar lejos de este terreno.

Ahora el problema era el cómo llamarías a tu caballo.

Te bajaste la capucha de tu saco más que antes, tu rostro debía de ser completamente invisible para aquellas personas, ya que si vieran tu rostro y la cicatriz en tu ojo, estarías perdida por completo. Bajaste de la torre del edificio, cayendo al suelo del concreto disparando tus ganchos detrás de ti para caer con más suavidad tal cual gato. Tu actual objetivo era el de salir del pueblo.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

Permaneciste en silencio, escabulléndote a tierra firme sin usar tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. _Fuiste capaz de escuchar voces lejanas, pero eso fue todo. El silencio en esta situación te ponía con el corazón bombeando la sangre a toda velocidad, estabas preparada en usar tu Equipo sí alguna de esas personas se te aparecía directamente. Habías caminado por el camino hacia la entrada y salida del pueblo.

Los escombros de los edificios de madera seguían por los alrededores y los mismos árboles arrancados estaban todavía ahí, intactos.

Llevaste tus dos manos hacías tus pálidos y fríos labios, chiflaste lo más fuerte que se hizo posible, rogaste interiormente que _Seth _llegase mucho más rápido que la _Legión de Reconocimiento _comenzando con tu búsqueda entre los edificios abandonados del pueblo detrás de ti.

Al ver a tu semental grisáceo dirigirse hacía a ti no pudiste evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, _Seth _cabalgó a toda velocidad hacía tu dirección, parándose en seco justo delante de ti. Palmeaste su hocico antes de colocar la punta de tu bota sobre el estribo de la montura y finalmente subirte por completo a la montadura de tu gran semental; colocando la otra punta de tu bota sobre el otro estribo.

Giraste tu cabeza sobre tu hombro, no divisaste a nadie. Después de tomar con firmeza las riendas de tu caballo, jalaste de ellas con fuerza; el semental se paró sobre sus dos pezuñas traseras, tomándote por sorpresa dicho acto que te sacó el segundo peor susto del día, _Seth _relinchó con fuerza antes de regresar sus pezuñas delanteras hacía la tierra, comenzando a cabalgar lo más rápido posible que su estamina le permitía.

La capa de tu saco se ondeaba detrás de tu espalda, el viento y la adrenalina juntos golpeaban todo tu cuerpo. Observaste las colinas asomándose, una vez que cabalgaras por encima de estas, ya estarías observando desde la lejanía la entrada al bosque de los árboles gigantes donde se encontraban las mocosas.

**Debías **de llegar antes que esas personas hacía donde estaban Sunny _Oliva _y _Elizabeth Rise._

Escuchabas la respiración acelerada de tu caballo, pero este seguía manteniendo la misma velocidad, sabías en que no debías de exceder al límite a tu semental, aunque este sea rápido y tenga una buena estamina, podía cansarse hasta el punto de dejarse caer en la tierra contigo o sin ti.

Los segundos pasaron y ya estabas al tope de la colina, a lo lejos observaste la misma carreta destruida al lado, las pisadas de un singular titán y finalmente a lo lejos la entrada hacía el bosque de los árboles gigantes.

– ¡Resiste un poco más, _Seth_! – Le gritaste a tu caballo en señal a que no se rindiera. Seguiste cabalgando, la colina un tanto inclinada ayudaba a tu caballo a ir colina abajo con más velocidad y sin bastante esfuerzo como había sido la subida.

Un nuevo sonido entró por tus oídos, numerosos, dirías tú.

Te petrificaste al ver detrás de ti girando tu cabeza sobre tu hombro, una fila en horizontal de ocho caballos se veía al final del paisaje, estaban siguiéndote, _cazándote. _

–…Malditos… – Susurraste gruñendo mostrando con fiereza tus dientes. Doblaste nuevamente tu codo detrás de tu espalda, sintiendo la tela maltratada de tu mochila una vez más, esta vez; buscaste en lo más profundo el disparador de bengalas, al sentirla contra tu piel, la rodeaste con tus cinco dedos antes de sacarla de la mochila. Tu mirada se encontró con la bengala que estaba en tu cinturón, la tomaste con tu otra mano. Colocaste con cuidado la bengala en el disparador, apuntaste hacía el cielo extendiendo tu brazo.

Después de apretar el gatillo, la bengala fue disparada hacía el cielo dejando una estela de color negro a su paso.

Este era uno de los cientos de métodos que habías acordado con _Elizabeth_ sí alguna vez tenían una situación similar en la que estabas actualmente. Tenías tan solo tres tipos de colores de las bengalas las cuales eran;

La bengala negra: que significaba la evacuación inmediata, esto podía ser causa de un grupo de titanes u otro grupo de personas aproximándose a lo lejos hacía el campamento donde _Rise _y la mocosa estaban.

La bengala roja: que significaba que darías la señal en que te transformarías en titán. Pero para esta dicha señal, tenías que recibir la bengala roja de vuelta como una afirmación a que Elizabeth ya era consciente en que te transformarías, estando alerta ante tus movimientos -lo que había sucedido en el puente fue un acto de reflejo, por lo cual habías tomado una bengala al azar para usarla como una granada de humo-

La bengala verde: este de igual manera tenía que ser afirmaba por la bengala de tu compañera, ya que era la bengala que significaba zonas seguras sin avistamientos de titanes o algún otro grupo de resistencia.

Ese era el método de las bengalas que habías hecho junto con _Elizabeth Rise_, quien fue la susodicha en idearlo todo sí las situaciones o requerían. Tú no querías que Elizabeth combatiera contra los titanes, por esa razón dejaron de lado una bengala que significaría alguna pelea contra aquellos monstruos; ya que solo lo dejarían pasar e evacuarían el lugar donde se entrometiera en sus caminos.

_Elizabeth Rise _era inteligente, por lo que sabías que una vez que ella viera la bengala negra en el cielo; iría hacía otro punto de reunión que se encontraba marcada en el centro del bosque donde se reunirían juntas. Pero las personas que iba a por ti ya te tenían en la mira, por lo que no te dejarían escapar tan fácil. Usar tu habilidad en esta situación no sería recomendable, además que te costaba tiempo en adaptarte a los músculos del titán. Así que tan solo tenías una única opción; _Elizabeth _más la mocosa y tú tendrían que salir del bosque de los árboles gigantes, donde se verían sometidas a cabalgar hacía un pueblo que se encontraba un par de kilómetros lejos y lo más seguro es que tengan titanes persiguiéndolas detrás.

Los pinos gigantes entraron una y otra vez hasta que en cuestión de segundos ya te viste rodeada de aquellos árboles gigantes. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido al estar pensando sobre _Elizabeth _y _Sunny_, por lo que no lograste contemplar por última vez la anterior carreta.

Giraste nuevamente tu cabeza sobre tu hombro, aún tenías aquel presentimiento en que _la Legión de Reconocimiento_ estaba bastante cerca.

Acariciaste con la yema de tus dedos las orejas de tu caballo. – Confío en ti en que podrás salir de esta, muchacho. – Le susurraste a tu más fiel amigo, antes de quitar tus botas de ambos estribos de la montadura, con sumo cuidado, te paraste sobre la montura tomando la melena grisáceo de tu caballo para no perder el equilibrio. Una vez que te paraste sobre tu caballo, disparaste tus dos ganchos hacía una rama gruesa de uno de los miles de árboles gigantes que se encontraban a tu alrededor.

Te separaste de tu semental gris, propulsándote a gran velocidad esquivando con precisión las ramas gruesas que se dirigían hacia tu cuerpo, te elevaste aún más gracias a tus tanques de gas y a las ramas que se encontraban en las zonas más elevadas de los árboles.

Tu figura al igual que el de una bala, se movía a gran velocidad como sí estuvieses teletransportándote de rama a rama. Una de tus habilidades más destacables era la de tu velocidad, tu no eras una mocosa; eras alguien bastante experimentado, gracias a tus 47 años de vida. -la cual mitad de dichos años estuviste entrenando arduamente con tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales- _

Ya era un poco más de mediodía, por lo que el sol creaba sombras por aquellos árboles de colosal tamaño, podías observar la tierra a gran altura bajo tus botas, sentías el refrescante viento golpearte la cara casi con suavidad, te movías ágilmente saltando de rama en rama antes de caer al vacío y usar nuevamente tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_, un círculo vicioso que no admitías que adorabas. Disfrutabas el usar tu viejo equipo para desplazarte al ángulo que deseabas sobre cualquier superficie, esta fue una de las razones por las cuales te habías esforzado al máximo al aprender sobre diversas técnicas no desde el cómo durar más en el aire sin usar mucho tus tanques de gas hasta también a que ángulos inclinarte para más precisión a la hora de usar tus filosas cuchillas. Pero cada pequeño momento siempre tenía una final, golpeándote la realidad al ver una sombra a lo lejos moviéndose de arriba abajo sin ejercer mucho movimiento en su equipo.

No sabías cuando, ni el cómo; pero por lo visto ya estabas tras la espalda de la mismísima _Elizabeth_, quien estaba cubierta por un saco similar al tuyo, solo que este no tenía agujeros ni tampoco parecía tan viejo como el tuyo.

Te acercaste un poco más, antes de gritar su nombre. – ¡_Elizabeth_! – Observaste a la susodicha girar su cabeza hacía varias direcciones hasta girarla sobre su hombro encontrándote con tu mirada sobre ella. Al observar su rostro, viste como este se iluminaba, casi deslizándote una sonrisa de alivio al verte ahí a un par de metros lejos de ella.

Ambas bajaron las velocidades de sus _equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales_. Te posicionaste a un lado de _Elizabeth_, sorprendiéndote levemente al descubrir a la pequeña niña abrazándose con fuerza como un mismo koala a la cintura de la chica de cabello ceniza; la mocosa al verte se limitó a levantar levemente la comisura de sus pequeños labios, sentiste una clara relajación al ver su diminuta sonrisa dirigida hacía a ti.

Aumentaste un poco más tu velocidad, hasta quedarte cara a cara con _Elizabeth_, tú estabas yendo de reversa pero podías ver por las expresiones y movimientos de _Elizabeth_ a donde debías de apartarte para no acabar siendo partida en dos por una de aquellas gruesas ramas de los árboles gigantes en sus entornos que se movían a gran velocidad a causa de sus movimientos rápidos sobre el aire con sus equipos.

– ¿Cómo está la renacuaja? – Primero le preguntaste aquello a _Elizabeth_, importándote más la salud de la chiquilla que la seguridad de la chica y la tuya. Tenías un muy, muy profundo miedo en que algo le sucediera a la única integrante con vida de una de las familias que desde hace años atrás fueron cercanas a ti.

– _Sunny _le ha bajado la fiebre un poco, pero aún es arriesgado… – Te dijo la chica de cabello grisáceo de ojos marrones y profundos. Sí tú estabas preocupada por la susodicha, ¿Cómo creerías que se sentiría _Elizabeth_?, para Elizabeth la chiquilla era como una responsabilidad hecha de cristal. Y estaba más claro en que sí algo le sucedía a la pequeña bajo la ''supervisión'' de _Elizabeth_ -quien CIERTA persona era bastante olvidadiza y por lo tanto, distraída- la chica ya tendría en lo que menos canta un gallo una marca llena de polvo y tierra en su ''retaguardia''.

Aunque no lo admitías, tú realmente te preocupabas de sobremanera por la pequeña. De un día para otro se habías acostumbrado que _Sunny _te llamara ''mamá'', pero cada vez que te lo decía; recordabas al mismo tiempo otra cosa;…En realidad, _Sunny _había sufrido de amnesia, aún no sabías las causas -las cuales, nuevamente, CIERTA persona estaba realmente relacionada a esto- y tampoco querías saberlas. Eran alguna clase de familia fingida; _Sunny _al tener un tipo de amnesia severa tenía una mente bastante frágil y por lo tanto, bastante sensible e emocional, aún no estaba preparada psicológicamente por lo que durante todo este tiempo le habías ocultado acerca de lo que había ocurrido con su familia. Esto para ti era aún más difícil,

_¿Cómo planeabas decirle a Sunny que __tú__ fuiste quien asesinó a toda su familia?_

– ¡_-_-_-_! – Subiste la cabeza de golpe, te habías perdido en tus pensamientos durante un par de segundos. Tu mirada se concentró en el cuerpo ante ti. – ¿Por qué disparaste la bengala negra?, ¿De quienes estamos huyendo exactamente? – Te preguntó la chica, cambiando el tema en que se encontraba concentrada tu cabeza anteriormente.

– _La Legión de Reconocimiento. _–

Sí _Sunny _no estuviera tan aferrada al cuerpo de Elizabeth seguramente esta ya la habría dejado caer al vacío al sentir como las fuerzas de cada uno de sus músculos se había ido durante unos instantes, antes de volver en sí con una mirada la cual podrías confundirla al igual que una mismísima blanca nube.

– Tampoco sé que hacen aquí. – Dijiste con sinceridad al ver su rostro; adivinando su pregunta, empezando a fruncir levemente tu ceño mientras tus cabellos seguían danzando fieramente delante de tu rostro al seguir estando de reversa con tu viejo _equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. _– Al llegar al pueblo, pensé que no habría nadie tal y como el día anterior que había sido hace una semana atrás. Al parecer… quizá hace unos días ellos estuvieron todo este tiempo dentro del pueblo, ya que no había visto o ni siquiera escuchado a ningún titán durante el recorrido o las vigilancias desde lejos. – Le explicaste concretamente.

_Elizabeth _levantó una de sus cejas. – ¿Así que esas personas ya estaban en el pueblo hace varios días?... – Aquello no se había escuchado al igual que una pregunta, más bien un tono de afirmativo, casi un poco insegura. Observaste como su frente se arrugaba ante su ceño, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal mostrando incredulidad. – No me digas que la _Legión de Reconocimiento… _estuvo investigando lo que había pasado en el pueblo hace tres semanas atrás… –

Tus parpados se observaron con oscuras sombras en ellos al recordar lo que había pasado hace tres semanas atrás, el día en que dejaste que tu más vieja camarada se saliera de control. Sí lo que la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ investigaba era sobre tu titán, entonces el objetivo para ellos sería una de ustedes tres -pensabas que también serían capaces de incluir a la pequeña por semejante acto homicida de hace tres semanas atrás-.

''_Esto es malo…'' _Sí lo pensabas con más atención, por lógica; la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ ya te tachó como una posible sospechosa acerca del misterioso incendio causado por un titán; pero aquello para ti no era lo importante, lo que realmente te importaba era la posibilidad en que las siguientes en ser tachadas como sospechosas serían tanto _Sunny _como_ Elizabeth _o inclusive ambas.

Un agudo zumbido entró por ambos de tus oídos. Por unos segundos, observaste como tú alrededor se movía más lento que antes y veías a los labios de _Elizabeth _moverse de arriba abajo. Varias respiraciones mezcladas, sonidos numerosos de ganchos o de los mismos tanques de gas.

– _Elizabeth_, sigue recto y no te atrevas a desviarte del camino. –

Le dijiste aquello con un poco de rapidez, sin tartamudear o sin ninguna voz inusual en ti. Disparaste tus ganchos hacía unas ramas en tus lados opuestos, estos al clavarse sobre la madera, detuvieron todo tu cuerpo en seco mientras mirabas con frialdad la capa del saco de tu compañera ondeándose rápidamente alejándose. Pudiste ver su mirada marrón clavada en ti sobre su rabillo. Te elevaste al cielo usando ambos de tus tanques de gas, usaste ambas de las puntas de tus botas subiendo como sí las ramas gruesas de aquellos arboles colosales fueran algún tipo de escalera, tu objetivo era llegar hasta lo más alto que se te hacía posible.

Y como sí de un salvaje tornado fueras, empezaste a moverte entre los gruesos troncos de los pinos gigantes hacía la dirección contraria por donde se habían ido las renacuajas, serías capaz de ver desde los cielos a las personas que las seguían sin posibles buenas intenciones. Esta vez, las personas con las cuales tendrías que lidiar no eran comparables con los mocosos de tu anterior grupo de resistencia, sabías con exactitud que la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ no elegía a novatos que no sabían siquiera como dominar el _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_. No habías podido más que reconocer a alguno, entre estos; los que más te preocupaban eran los más fuertes soldados, sin mencionar sobre _el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad, _claro.

El sonido de numerosos galopes se escuchaba bajos tus pies, aterrizaste encima de una de miles de gruesas ramas de un árbol cualquiera, te acuclillaste sobre este mientras veías desde aquellas gran altura como una fila de caballos cabalgaban a una leve velocidad.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

– ¡…Dónde estará esa chiquilla, seguramente sabe algo sobre el pueblo! – Gritó la segunda al mando de la _Legión de Reconocimiento _en pleno galope asustando a un par de soldados detrás de ella, con un intenso brillo traspasándole las lentes a la eufórica mujer.

– Gracias por repetir el mismo comentario por décima vez del día, en serio; lo había olvidado. – Se escuchó el sarcasmo del _Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad_ o más bien conocido entre los soldados; _Levi Rivaille. _Quien dicho hombre estaba a espaldas de la mujer, cabalgando su caballo de pelaje oscuro como una misma tormentosa noche. – Cierra de una maldita vez tu pico, estúpida obsesionada titánica. – Gruñó el hombre más bajo desde su caballo, sin dirigirle ninguna clase de mirada a la mujer detrás suyo. Desde hace un par de días en que _Hange Zoe _estuvo más que solo insoportable por una investigación especial por parte del comandante.

– ¡Es inevitable, _Levi_! – Se excusó inútilmente _Hange Zoe _al no ser capaz de ocultar su emoción sobre la reciente ''intrusa'' que había traspasado a un buen número de soldados mientras que esta se encontraba discutiendo con un cierto ''amargado'' -Apodo por parte de _Hange_- sobre su indignación desde hace un par de días donde cuando _Levi _había eliminado a dos titanes de aquel pueblo baldío sin siquiera la mujer haber sido capaz de estudiarlos. –…Jamás creí que hubiera sobrevivientes después del incendio de ese particular pueblucho hace muy pocas semanas. ¡Quisiera entrevistarla lo más minuciosamente detallable para recopilar la información en cómo sobrevivieron en medio de estos desiertos terrenos! –

– ¿Tú crees que esa persona aceptaría hacer una entrevista tan cómodamente contigo? – Preguntó el _Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_, ocultando el minúsculo asombro ante la estupidez sobre-humana de la mujer que gustaba de aquellos ''come-hombres'' que habían abatido sin misericordia con varios de sus soldados ante sus propios ojos. La mujer tan solo remató la pregunta. Aunque tampoco el hombre podía negar el interes sobre la identidad de dicha persona quien parecía tener una visible experiencia con un E_quipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ -robados de algún otro soldado, pensaba _Levi_- sus ojos grisáceos como un cielo nublado se concentraron en las riendas de su semental negro, pensativo.

– ¿Y por qué no debería?, las historias de los sobrevivientes son sumamente interesantes además de enriquecedoras de acuerdo por todo lo que pasaron manteniéndose con vida hasta–

– Más estúpida no puedes ser. – Dijo fríamente _Levi Rivaille _terminando aquel intercambio de palabras adelantándose unos metros a caballo lejos de la mujer_, _dando por pérdida a una razonable mente de la hiperactiva mujer quien tan solo se limitó a sonreír maniáticamente con sus mejillas ardiendo de emoción, mientras sus lentes brillaban iguales a dos pares de estrellas a más no poder.

La emoción en la segunda al mando o más bien conocida como: _Hange Zoe_, era por nada más y nada menos el responsable de la gran matanza del pueblo de donde todo el grupo había provenido para ir a buscar pistas. La investigación demostró que el causante de dicha matanza fue por lógica un mero titán, pero este titán no era uno común y cualquiera como usualmente conocía la joven amante de los titanes –dejando de lado al reconocido _Eren Jeager _o el caso de la _Titán Femenina_-. Un solo titán corriente no podría causar no solo matar a más de veinte personas, sino también causar un incendio en una zona especifica del pueblo, la mujer al estar estudiando las ruinas de los edificios o cadáveres a su paso con bastante atención confirmó el anterior hecho al descubrir entre escombros una pequeña suma de destruidos _Equipos de_ _Maniobras Tridimensionales_. Hange dedujo que para un solo titán normal no debía de ser tan difícil combatirlo con un número exacto de personas poseedores de dichos equipos.

En pocas palabras, toda la atención y el interés de la mujer se veían concentrados en aquel misterioso titán. No era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de este, el tan solo el menciona miento de la palabra ''fuego'' junto con ''titán con cuerpo femenino'' en una misma oración significaba que hablaba del mismo titán. Todo parecía encajar como un rompecabezas hasta la última conclusión que solo podía ser discutida entre el mismo comandante de la legión y la segunda al mando; _quizá sea un titán cambiante al igual que Eren Jaeger y Annie Leonhardt, quizás..._

La _Legión de Reconocimiento_ estuvo investigando sobre dicho titán que solo se aparecía no más de unas cuantas veces por mes, en los transcursos de los meses; un pequeño grupo salía de la base en busca de pistas sobre el paradero del titán e incluso preguntando por su presencia en los pueblos seguros cercanos a las murallas.

''_La_ bestia_ tétrica que deja rastros de cenizas a su paso, su interior es el infierno mismo desatado vorazmente. El abismo en sus ojos reflejados sobre la sangre que derrama a cualquiera quien se entrometa en su camino cuyo monstruo es capaz de incluso quemarse a sí mismo gritando con su garganta desgarrada cruelmente por algún salvador que nunca llegó dejando al animal sometido a aquel mártir._ – _ ''_

Había llegado a los oídos de _la Legión de Reconocimiento_ esas palabras de unos veteranos retirados hace bastante tiempo atrás. La simple idea de ser consciente que había una especie de titán que tenía la habilidad de la combustión espontanea era lo que provocaba interés no solo _Hange Zoe, _sino también al mismísimo comandante; _Erwin Smith, _en querer capturar el titán con vida aún si implicaba a arriesgarlo todo e incluso; ya le tenían un nombre al titán para identificarlo:

_El titán suicida._

– ...No es tan inteligente esta mocosa, eh. – Aquel pequeño susurro había salido de los ásperos labios del hombre de baja estatura, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de la mujer quien recientemente había despertado de golpe de sus pensamientos, dicha mujer quien iba cabalgando hombro con hombro con el S_oldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad._ _Levi _había mantenido su cabeza apuntando hacía arriba, descubriendo una pequeña casi invisible estelas de humo, eso significaba que esa persona no había elegido irse a caballo por los caminos trazados en medio del bosque e los árboles gigantes. – ..._Erwin, _mira arriba. –

El comandante subió su frívola mirada azul hacía los cielos al igual que _Levi, _estirando de las riendas de su semental blanco haciéndolo relinchar mientras bajaba la velocidad de su galope para que el comandante estuviera hombro a hombro con su mano derecha.

– _Levi_, ve junto con tu escuadrón a seguir esa estela. Los demás los seguiremos por tierra. – Ordenó el hombre de cabello rubios y perfectamente peinados, su mirada similar al del infinito cielo se había ensombrecido mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo en ellos, sin que algo que ni _Levi_ o _Hange_ hubieran sido consciente de la sonrisa torcida penetrada en los labios del comandante, deseoso de saber quien era esa misteriosa persona con aquellas habilidades similares al de un soldado prodigio de la _Legión de Reconocimiento._

El más bajo de entre las tres persona estiró de las riendas de su semental oscuro como un cuervo, bajando la velocidad para aproximarse a unos jóvenes que iban detrás de ellos, siendo los guiados ante aquellos superiores.

– Escúchenme bien, inútiles de mierda. – Dijo el _Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_ lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de los seis jóvenes de manera instantánea, parando de susurrarse entre sí al tener encima la fría mirada plateada de _Levi_ sobre ellos. – Nuestro objetivo es la de atrapar a esa bastarda con vida. Dejaremos los caballos aquí e iremos por los aires persiguiendo esa estela antes que se disperse, ¿Está claro o quieren que se los explique con ramitas? – Ordenó con firmeza _Levi _a su escuadrón, mientras que estos respondían rugiendo un ''¡Señor¡ ¡Si, señor!''

El escuadrón del susodicho lo conformaban de las siguientes personas presentes.

Una chica físicamente fuerte, de ojos grandes y un tanto finos, irises de tonos grisáceos y de cabello azabache como la misma oscuridad. La bufanda roja que rodeaba su cuello seguía ondeándose con fuerza, mientras la misma chica lo sostenía con una mano, mirando de reojo mostrando la atención por la orden de ese ''enano de mierda'' como lo había apodado a sus espaldas por lo reservada que estuvo y sigue teniendo por él; _Mikasa Ackerman_.

Al lado de _Mikasa Ackerman, _se encontraba a un chico de baja estatura de acuerdo a su edad, de cabellos rubios y ojos de un pálido azul. El susodicho se encontraba siguiendo preocupado por su amiga más cercana a él, por una reciente patada hecha por una persona extraña quien según otros soldados habían dicho que esta persona era una sobreviviente del incendio cometido en aquel pueblo; _Armin Arlet_.

Detrás del caballo del pequeño rubio, a un par de metros atrás; se encontraba a un joven medianamente más alto que el anterior rubio, de cabellos cortos poseyendo un color castaño claro además de un par de ojos amarillentos rozando con el naranjado;_Jean Kirschtein -_quien dicho personaje se encontraba discutiendo con una singular pareja anteriormente mencionada, osease; _Sasha Braus_ y _Conny Springer_-.

Y entre la soldado prodigio; _Mikasa Ackerman_ y el de una mente brillante conocida como: _Armin Arlet,_ se encontraba la _esperanza de la humanidad_.

El chico de cabellos cortos y de un color marrón oscuro levanto su mirada azul-verdoso, frunciendo sus cejas un tanto pobladas sobre su ceño observando hacía la dirección de las estelas sobre las cabezas de sus superiores y de sus compañeros. _Eren Jaeger _sabía muy bien en no sobrestimar al reciente objetivo, quien era aquella misteriosa persona, recordando en como su hermana adoptiva había sido apartada de un solo movimiento por esa persona. Hablando en general, la curiosidad del joven cambiante se había centrado principalmente en el tan mencionado ''_Titán suicida'_'. Las investigaciones de _Hange _se habían centrado en ese titán especialmente, en cuando _Eren _había escuchado la razón del nombre del titán un día cualquiera a solas con la maniática mujer quien era la segunda al mando tan solo se había limitado a tragar saliva.

* * *

><p><em>Hace dos semanas atrás... En el Cuartel General de Investigación.<em>

_– ¿...C-Combustión espontánea? – _

_Eren Jaeger se hubiera atragantado con alguna comida en su garganta sí estuviese cenando en el mismo instante en que Hange Zoe le había compartido un poco de la información de la cual se encontraba actualmente clasificada por el comandante. Hange Zoe tan solo se limitó a soltar carcajadas al ver el rostro pálido del joven, quien tan solo al pensar en la idea de ser quemado vivo desde el interior le daba una clase de escalofríos recorriéndole toda su columna de arriba a abajo._

_– ¡Exacto! ¡Combustión espontánea! – Repitió Hange Zoe sonriendole de oreja a oreja a Eren, aterrorizandolo internamente más de lo que ya se veía. – Una particular habilidad en un titán, ¿no es así...? – Preguntó la segunda al mando canturreando sus palabras acercándose al rostro de Eren Jeager quien retrocedió su rostro alargando su cuello hacía atrás siendo observado por los ojos brillantes de la joven amante de los titanes.  
><em>

_– ...Lo lamento, pero creo que no puedo entenderlo del todo. –  
><em>

_– ¿Acaso jamás imaginaste a un titán con una habilidad cómo esa?, tan solo piénsalo, Eren... un titán que puede incendiarse así mismo, nosotros estamos investigándolo poco a poco, pero recopilamos bastante información. – Susurró la mujer, en un tono de voz bajo. Casi pareciendo pasarle el chisme a Eren Jaeger quien por instinto posicionó su oído hacía la dirección de su superior, agudizandolo para que las palabras de las mujer las recordara por algún tiempo. – Creemos que este titán es un anormal, casi con un cierto nivel de inteligencia; de ser así, sería perfecto para los experimentos. He estado insistiendole a Erwin de darme el permiso de una pequeña expedición en los alrededores de las afueras de las murallas de Rose, ya que es en los terrenos en donde se encontraban las ciudades abandonadas donde este dicen que este titán deambula sin rumbo. _– _  
><em>

__Eren bajó la mirada, pensativo. Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido a ello. Sentía una clase de intuición peligrosa en el fondo de su pecho al pensar sobre el misterioso ser, no dudó en ocultar esto a su superior o bueno, por lo menos intentarlo expresarlo. _– No creo que... sea algo_– La misma mujer lo interrumpió sin darle la oportunidad de expresarse sobre la idea descabellada que cruzaba una y otra vez por la particular mente de Hange Zoe.____

_____– He incluso... Erwin me permitió ponerle un nombre a mi futuro sujeto de pruebas. _– Canturreó Hange Zoe mientras tocaba sus propias mejillas que estaban rojisimas por el tan solo pensar del titán. Sus lentes se tornaron en un brillante y cegador color blanco, sin borrar la sonrisa maniática de su rostro al decir lo siguiente. _– ''La titán suicida.'' _– Esas palabras parecieron ser saboreadas lentamente por Hange Zoe, diciéndolas con lentitud y un tono de voz bajo pero a la vez frío.________

________Como si un agua de balde congelada hubiese caído en la espalda del joven quien estaba hombro con hombro con la mujer, la circulación de su sangre se había enfriado en lo absoluto, escuchando su propio palpitar zumbándole los oídos. Eren Jaeger se limitaba a observar el vacío, pensando una y otra vez las palabras de Hange Zoe arrasando con todos sus pensamientos.________

* * *

><p>La realidad le dio un golpe directo a <em>Eren Jaeger, <em>al mirar la capa de la persona que más admiraba desde que entró a la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ ondearse frente a él, el como el _Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_ se acuclillaba encima de su semental negro para después disparar sus ganchos hacía los enormes pinos de los alrededores. Los amigos más cercanos del chico además de sus compañeros imitaron al hombre más bajo, levantándose de las monturas de sus respectivos caballos para después disparar sus ganchos a las mismas direcciones que _Levi Rivaille._

_Eren Jaeger _frunció su cejas aún más entre su ceño, sus ojos brillaron con una determinación cegante. Atraparía a esa persona, sí así lo deseaban los superiores de la _Legión de Reconocimiento. _Mientras por el otro lado, _Armin Arlet_ se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos acerca del mismo tema el cual pensaba el joven titán cambiante, en cuando había escuchado sobre un tema clasificado que había sido dicho por su mejor amigo de la segunda al mando su mente había comenzado a divagar sin control. El chico de cabellos dorados sacudió su cabeza, disipando esos pensamientos que solo eran estorbos en una misión en la cual se encontraba él mismo y a sus amigos.

Los jóvenes y los dos superiores se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras estaban en pleno vuelo con sus _Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales_. Formaron una V en el vuelo, estando el _Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_ al frente, al lado de este estaba la _Segunda al Mando_ -quien se había colado a la formación-, atrás de estos dos adultos en el medio se encontraba el Titán Cambiante, a los lados opositores del susodicho estaban posicionados _Jean Kirschtein __y __Sasha Braus _atrás de estos simultáneamente se encontraban _Armin Arlet _y _Conny Springer, _finalmente entre el medio de estos dos y atrás de _Eren Jaeger _se encontraba la soldado prodigio: _Mikasa Ackerman_.

La formación fue cuidadosamente formada gracias al Comandante sí alguna vez se presentaba una situación la cual implicaba a perseguir ladrones de _Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales._

– Manténganse en formación, quien se atreva a desviarse tan solo un par de centímetros de sus respectivas posiciones no querrá saber como lo voy a reagrupar de vuelta. – Advirtió el hombre de escasa estatura sin dirigirles ni una mísera mirada a los mocosos que lo seguían detrás, recibiendo como respuesta el mismo ''¡Señor! ¡Si, señor!'' de los jóvenes soldados.

El galope de los caballos de la segunda formación liderada por el comandante _Erwin Smith _estaba tras el grupo quien guiaba _Levi Rivaille_ -estos ya alejándose de la vista de los soldados quienes irían a caballo persiguiendo a una distancia al escuadrón de _Levi_-,los ojos azules del comandante se ensombrecían más y más mientras la comisura de sus pálidos labios empezaban a subirse.

* * *

><p><span><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

El escuadrón de _Levi_ permaneció unido sin salirse de la formación siguiendo las estelas de débil apariencia por los aires, cada vez que más seguían la estela, un ruido se escuchaba más cercano de la lejanía entre los pinos gigantes.

_Levi Rivaille _se concentró en los sonidos de los alrededores, el ruido de los ganchos al impactar la madera de los troncos, el sonido de los tanques de gases siendo disparados tras sus espaldas, su propio corazón bombeando la sangre que recorría rápidamente todo su cuerpo. Cerró sus afilados ojos por un breve momento, ignorando todo a su alrededor como sí el mismísimo mundo se hubiese apagado en ese mismo instante. Sentía una presencia de más en los alrededores, acechándolos, cazándolos. Abrió sus parpados de golpe, a la vez que levantaba la mirada hacía un lugar especifico del cielo cubierto por las hojas de los arboles gigantes.

_Definitivamente sentía la presencia de alguien más._

_– _Cuatro ojos, estás a cargo de guiar a estos mocosos. _– _Ordenó el _Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_ sin darle tiempo para que ni siquiera la mujer le hubiese preguntado, usando su ágil _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ se separó de la formación disparando sus ganchos hacía el cielo, perseguido por la mirada de los jóvenes y de la misma mujer.

__–__ ¡Espera, _Levi_! _– _Gritó _Hange Zoe _con gotas recorriéndole su frente hasta su cuello pero fue tarde, ya que el _Soldado más Fuerte de la __Humanidad_ se había esfumado dejando tan solo sus estelas grises hacía la dirección al cielo. La mujer tragó duro, sin tener la menor idea en que era le que pasaba dentro de la cabeza del hombre más bajo. Tan solo alcanzó a bufar. _– _¡Sigan en formación, niños! _– _Gritó la _Segunda al Mando_ atrayendo la atención instantáneamente de los jóvenes. La mujer pensaba en que no sería una buena idea en que ella sea la guiadora, conociendo sus mismas travesuras en separarse de la formación para ir a explorar por los alrededores podría destruir por completo a la formación pero... No había ningún titán en los alrededores, solo seguían a una sospechosa, entonces... ¿que habría de malo solo pasearse por lo alrededores un rato?

Sin darse cuenta, la S_egunda al Mando de la Legión de Reconocimiento _había percatado una mancha subiendo y bajando levemente al final de entre los troncos de los árboles gigantes. Justo en el mismo momento en que _Levi_ se había ido hace un par de segundos, por supuesto que si, pensaba la mujer al ver al supuesto objetivo moviéndose no con mucha velocidad, al contrario como lo había esperado anteriormente.

__–__ ¡Escuchen, quédense atrás niños! __–__ Gritó _Hange Zoe_ girando su cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar a los jóvenes detrás de ella con un deje de seriedad reflejándose tras sus gafas. __–__ ¡No sabemos sí el sospechoso está armado e incluso quizá solo está alterado y podríamos discutirlo civilizadamente sin la necesidad de recurrir a la violencia! ¡No muestren hostilidad a menos que esta persona reaccione agresivamente! __–__ Nuevamente concentró su mirada al frente, donde se veía ahora con más claridad aquella ''mancha'' que resultó ser el dichoso objetivo, quien usaba su Equipo de Maniobras de arriba a abajo a una velocidad lenta, como sí estuviera usándolo casi con delicadeza.

El escuadrón se acercó sin romper la formación, con sus miradas clavadas en el saco ondeante de la persona delante a quien se le escuchaba jadear con fuerza mientras usaba sus cables para moverse con gentileza entre las ramas gruesas de los pinos gigantes.

El objetivo giró su cabeza encapuchada sobre su hombro en pleno vuelo, sus cabellos que danzaron sobre su rostro eran de un color grisáceo imitando a las cenizas, sus ojos se veían oscurecidos gracias a la sombra de su capucha y su flequillo sobre su rostro no ayudaba a identificar a esta persona. _Hange Zoe _quien tenía una vista más abierta de la persona al estar al frente de la formación pudo se sorprendió al descubrir como los labios de esa persona -quien resultó ser una chica bastante joven en su opinión- temblaban apretando los dientes entre sí, mostrandole no furia como la mujer esperaba, ni siquiera la miró de reojo, la miraba con miedo. La mirada que _Hange_ descubrió sobre no solo ella, si no de todos los jóvenes detrás de ella en sí era el terror absoluto, por lo que la Segunda al mando fue acercándose metro tras metro siendo cuidadosa.

__–__ ¡Cariño, no te haremos daño! __–__ Gritó la mujer hacía la encapuchada persona quien regresó su vista hacía adelante rápidamente, sin bajar la velocidad la cual usaba su _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. _Esta persona podría ser fácilmente acorralada por toda la formación en sí por la velocidad la cual extrañó a los jóvenes, ya que dentro de aquel pueblo fue todo lo contrario a esto.

__–__ ¡_Hange-Danchō, _no se acerque demasiado...! – Gritó _Eren Jaeger _desde su posición temiendo por la seguridad de su superior al ver como la mujer se acercaba metros tras metro hacía la persona encapuchada sin que esta se inmutara.

_Hange Zoe_ le valió un comino la advertencia del joven cambiante, posicionándose al lado del supuesto sospechoso manteniéndose alejada de ella a unos cuantos metros, la mujer se giró sobre sí misma para tener una amplia vista. Al mirar lo que la chica sostenía entre sus brazos con tanto temor a que se lo arrebatarán abrió sus ojos como platos tras las gafas.

Entre los brazos de aquella chica, había una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios con su cabeza hundida en el torso de la sospechosa, abrazada al estilo ''Koala'' rodeandole la cintura a la chica con sus piernas mientras que la susodicha veía entre desafiante y nerviosa a la mujer, dejandole una imagen a _Hange Zoe _de una madre protegiendo a su niña a toda costa. La mujer no sabía sí esta realmente era su hija, ya que la chica se veía bastante joven, pero por la mirada que esta la veía le dejó en claro en que sí intentaba acercarse de más de lo que ya estaba que esperase las consecuencias.

_Hange Zoe _al percibir la mirada impaciente e insegura de los cadetes quienes estaban listos a desenfundar sus espadas katana de sus equipos, se apresuró a gritar. – ¡Hay una niña, no se acerquen! – Advirtió la mujer retrocediendo del objetivo unos metros para reagruparse a la formación tomando la delantera para mantener en orden a los jóvenes quienes veían atónitos ante la información a la persona encapuchada quien tan solo se limitó a permanecer su mirada color marrón al frente concentrada en esquivar todo lo posible para que la pequeña no saliera lastimada.

– ¡Maldición...!, ¡¿Por qué no terminamos con esto de una buena vez?! – Masculló el joven más alto entre los soldados del escuadrón de _Levi_, _Jean Kirschtein _en lo más profundo de él sentía que deberían de capturar a esa persona cuando antes, conociendo a los de esa clase de personas quienes hacían ciertos ''trabajos sucios'' entre las murallas, seguramente el sospechoso no tenía buenas intenciones de cooperar civilizadamente, la tensión y los nervios iban apoderándose de él más y más. Que una persona la cual se veía como una ''cualquiera'' hubiese resistido contra _Mikasa _quien dicha chica es una soldado prodigio con habilidades incomparables de ''cortar carne'' lo había sacado completamente de sus casillas, ¿realmente había alguien mucho más fuerte que la mismísima Mikasa Ackerman o tan solo fue unos segundos de suerte al tomar a la susodicha desprevenida?

– _Jean_, cálmate... – Susurró el chico de cabellos rubios como el sol acercándose hombro con hombro con _Kirschtein _quien no paraba de fulminar la nuca de la sospechosa a metros lejanos de distancia de ellos, sus ojos azules se reflejaron la preocupación ante cualquier idea disparatada cruzase por la mente de su supuesto ''compañero''. Conocía a _Jean_, una persona bastante honesta, bastante en su opinión. _Armin _podía sentir inclusive la tensión recorriéndole cada nervio del cuerpo del chico alto. Con la mente blanca e inestable de _Jean, _este podría ser capaz de ignorar en lo absoluto a las ordenes de _Hange Zoe _e ir directamente hacía el objetivo para finalmente capturarlo con sus propias manos._  
><em>

Tal sucedió la predicho.

La adrenalina y un repentino enojo dominó completamente a _Jean Kirschtein_, obligandolo a apartarse de la formación velozmente sin siquiera darle tiempo a sus compañeros a detenerlo de lo que tenía en mente por hacer.

Usando sus tanques de gas, se aproximó peligrosamente hacía el sospechoso, quien su cabeza se giró con brusquedad ante el inadvertido movimiento de _Jean Kirschtein_. Apretando con más fuerza a la niña que tenía sostenida en brazos a su vez que la pequeña subía su barbilla por encima del hombro del objetivo, sus parpados pesados se entreabrieron lentamente encontrándose directo con los ojos de _Jean Kirschtein_.

En el mismo momento en que _Jean _se había separado de la formación, lo siguieron _Armin, Conny _y finalmente _Eren_. Gritando su nombre en un tono furioso por haber hecho un movimiento completamente peligroso y amenazante con la sospechosa quien debían de ser cuidadosos por que esta sostenía una infante consigo. En cuestión de segundos, el largo brazo de _Jean Kirschtein _junto con su palma derecha se habían extendido hacía la capa ondeante del saco de la sospechosa quien lo miró completamente aterrada.

En cuanto la formación se dispersó por completo, _Mikasa Ackerman _y _Sasha Braus _estuvieron dispuestas a seguir el mismo camino que _Arlet_, _Springer _y Jaeger. _Hange Zoe _gritó a coro junto con los chicos en intentar detener a un impaciente y nervioso _Jean, _quien tenía su mano a escasos centimetros de la capa en pleno vuelo libre.

No obstante...

Dos sombras, como sí estas fueran rayos de colores grisáceos y negros, cubrieron las cabezas de _Mikasa y Sasha, _quienes por un segundo por instinto lograron posar sus ojos por encima de sus cabezas, descubriendo a estos dos rayos color negro irse empicada hacía su dirección, rozando bastante cerca de ambas chicas las cuales dichas cabelleras de ambas danzaron con fiereza por la velocidad increíble de ambos desconocidos objetos._  
><em>

Pero no hubo suerte para los tres jóvenes frente a ellas, aquellas dos sombras muy apenas lograron rozar con el cuerpo de _Eren Jaeger _quien logró apartarse con rapidez a tiempo siendo movido bruscamente por la fuerza de la velocidad de ambos rayos, la suerte estuvo en contra de _Armin Arlet _y _Conny Springer_, quienes fueron los que no lograron apartarse a tiempo aquellos objetos de colosales velocidades. Parecía que un rayo oscuro estaba sobre el otro, persiguiendolo de cerca mientras se veían como estos disparaban unos ganchos provenientes de sus _Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales._

El primer ''rayo'' había pasado entre los dos jóvenes, quienes para su mala suerte, este objeto había impactado con rudeza ambos hombros, desviándolos por _completo_ de la dirección que estaban dispuestos a ir tras _Jean_. La fuerza fue tal punto que ambos chicos perdieron por completo el equilibro de ambos _Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales_. Tanto como el chico de cabellera dorada como el de cabeza rapada ahogaron un grito al sentir la sensación de caída recorriéndoles las columnas y consigo mismo, entraron en pánico al no poder ser capaces de balancearse con sus equipos en plena caída libre de ambos chicos._  
><em>

– _¡ARMIN, CONNY! – _Gritó _Eren Jaeger _al ver como sus compañeros intentaban desesperadamente en disparar sus ganchos de sus respectivos equipos. Propulsándose con sus tanques de gas, se dirigió empicada hacía ambos chicos perseguido de cercas por S_asha Braus _quien fue la que estaría dispuesta a atrapar a _Conny Springer _mientras que él a su mejor amigo, _Armin Arlet_.

Todo sucedía en cuestión de mili segundos, pero a los ojos de la amante de los titanes el tiempo era bastante lento, como sí el mundo se hubiera puesto en cámara lenta.

Aquellos dos rayos en realidad eran dos personas. A la segunda persona quien se veía persiguiendo bastante cerca a la que iba por delante en realidad era nada más ni nadie menos que el mismísimo _Levi Rivaille _quien mostraba una mueca de enojo y determinación fijamente hacía la cabeza encapuchada de la persona quien perseguía a más no poder. La primera persona, quien tomaba la delantera; hizo que los ojos de la mujer casi quisiera salirse de sus cuencas oculares.

_La chica que nos encontramos en el pueblo... la verdadera sospechosa._

Los oídos de _Hange Zoe _zumbaron, al tiempo en que esas dos personas se dirigían hacía la dirección de la persona quien sostenía a la niña consigo. _Hange _jamás había visto a alguien con tal velocidad además de el mismo _Levi_, el cual incluso se veía complicado en la tarea de atrapar a esa chica. Parecían dos enormes halcones empicada uno persiguiendo al otro.

La chica quien llevaba la delantera pareció no dudar en doblar su rodilla, dirigiéndose a máxima velocidad que se le era posible hacía el chico que se acercaba peligrosamente hacía las esas dos personas quienes eran de suma importancia para ella. Por unos segundos, _Hange Zoe _creyó ver el rostro de esa chica, esta mostraba fieramente sus dientes apretándolos con fuerza sobre su mandíbula, su ojo -uno oculto a causa que estaba de perfil- poseía un brillo sediento de carmesí casi como si fueran abismos con solo una fija luz, como si fueran túneles y al final de estos hubiesen luces, como si esta fuese un animal a darlo todo por proteger a sus crías. Ni siquiera la mirada era incomparable con la de hace unos momentos que la otra persona le había dirigido antes de apretujar aún más a la niña.

_Jean Kirschtein _giró instintivamente su cabeza sobre su hombro, estando a tan solo un simple roce de conseguir atrapar a esa persona que tanto le habían dado vueltas al asunto por nada. Al rodar sus ojos detrás de él, descubrió una mirada que brillaba intensamente contra sus ojos casi ambarinos, fulminándolo a él. Ni siquiera se había dado a conocer que la segunda sombra tras la primera era el _Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_, quien no demostró señal alguna de detenerse aún si eso implicaba a arroyar a _Jean Kirschtein_ en pleno vuelo.

Aquel cuerpo inclusive más pequeño que el del _Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_, impactó violentamente la espalda de _Jean Kirschtein _contra su rodilla, pero aún no había terminado allí, usando sus manos encajó sus uñas en la tela de la capa verde del chico, simultáneamente lo arrastró dando vueltas descontroladamente por los aires, escuchándose los quejidos de dolor del mismo _Jean Kirschtein. Levi Rivaille _los seguía detrás retrocediendo un par de metros para evitar ser alcanzado por los aquellas maniobras peligrosas que sometía aquella persona a _Jean Kirschtein_.

Ambos cuerpos continuaron dando vueltas entre ellos mismo, observándose como era la persona quien sostenía la capa del chico quien lo estaba controlando a su merced. Al estar arrastrándolo como muñeco de trapo sin que el mismo chico pudiese por lo menos quitarse a la chica encima por la presión en que ejercía aquellos movimientos circulares entre ellos mismos, finalmente la persona aflojó el agarre de sus dedos, dejando a un desequilibrado _Jean Kirschtein _dirigirse a gran velocidad contra el tronco de un árbol sin que este pudiera volver a conseguir su balance con su _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_.

_Levi Rivaille _al estar tan solo un par de metros en modo espectador, no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse hacia el soldado para desviarlo del tronco y dejar que la sospechosa se escapara de su vista nuevamente. El hombre más pequeño al dirigirse con velocidad hacía _Jean Kirschtein _dobló su rodilla, golpeando con solo la suficiente fuerza de apartarlo a tiempo del tronco que se dirigía a ambos, haciendo lo dicho; _Levi _consiguió apartarse del mismo tronco a tiempo, observando por el rabillo de su ojo que el soldado hubiese conseguido dominar completamente su equipo para poder nuevamente elevarse a los aires. Soltando un chasquido de irritación, volvió a reagruparse volando al lado de _Hange Zoe _con rapidez confiando en que el anterior soldado se las arreglaría por sí solo, la mujer quien veía una zona especifica delante de ella con un par de ojos serios tras los cristales de sus gafas pronto sintió la presencia de _Levi _junto a ella.

– Recuerdame jamás volver a dejarte guiar a mi escuadrón. – Fue lo primero que dijo el hombre de escasa estatura ante la mujer alta, mirando a _Hange Zoe _de reojo quien le iba a regresar las palabras pero el capitán se le adelantó. – Esa bastarda consiguió escabullirse tal rata de mis manos, adivina de quién es la culpa por no haber vigilado a estos inútiles que tengo por llamado ''soldados''... – _Levi _entrecerró sus ojos, realmente estaba molesto ya que estaba distrayéndole un buen tiempo aquella niñata quien la había reconocido y viceversa; dando el inicio de una larga persecución que terminó gracias al soldado _Kirschtein _por su irresponsabilidad , miró sin rodeo con desprecio a la mujer quien le regresó una mirada incrédula por su iris grises acusadores. En realidad, había sido la responsabilidad de _Hange Zoe _el cuidar de los chicos para que estos evitaran cometer estupideces como cierto estúpido alto, quien tarde o temprano recibiría un digno castigo por haber sido la causa principal de que la misión se fuera derecho y directo a la mierda, pensaba _Levi_.

_Hange Zoe _movió su cabeza hacía el frente, dándole a entender a_ Levi Rivaille _en tener su atención en lo que había enfrente que tanto la mujer había estado observando casi sin apartar su vista de ello.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

– ¡Mamá...! ¡Mamá! – Escucharte gritar la renacauaja de cabellos rubios sucios por polvo en un tono de voz vivo y casi sonando desesperada estando su barbilla por encima del hombro de _Elizabeth_ -quien parecía estar ignorándola a pesar de todo lo sucedido-, la cual permaneció volando con cuidado con su equipo de maniobras aún sosteniendo a la pequeña rodeandole su espalda con sus manos.

Tu corazón bombeaba más sangre de la necesaria a todo tu cuerpo, sintiendo como tus músculos palpitaban de dolor por lo tensos que estaban al estar bastante alerta con los movimientos de las personas que tenías enfrente de ti.

Debías de pensar rápido en un plan, era ahora o nunca. El Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanindad te había descubierto persiguiendo a su escuadrón desde lo más alto de los árboles, tenías pensado en emboscarlos, pero debiste tener en cuenta lo inteligentes que eran esas personas. Muy apenas después de haber sido sorprendida por el mismo hombre, este te persiguió casi pisándote los talones, lograste a duras apenas persuadirlo con algunas trampas que habías aprendido gracias al Viejo Barbón; tu ex-líder. Sin embargo ese hombre había conseguido alcanzarte más de lo que te hubieras imaginado, debiste recordar el no confiarte del ''enemigo''.

Volaste de reversa sobre las dos mocosas quienes estaban tras tus espaldas, teniendo tu rostro mirando directamente hacía las dos personas más cercanas a _tus _compañeras. Les demostraste tal cual animal tus dientes mientras tus ojos contraídas se veían concentrados en los rostros de ambas personas. Sí esas personas querían capturar a tu grupo de mocosas, **tendrían que pasar sobre ti.  
><strong>

Detrás de la _Segunda al mando de la Legión de Reconocimiento_ y el _Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_ varias sombras se amontonaron, las cuales reconociste a los niños que habías apartado de tu camino al ser perseguida por el anterior hombre. Estos se veían concentrados en ayudar a sus compañeros desorientados. La mirada de la mujer a reducidos metros de tu grupo se posó sobre ti, tu le dirigiste una mirada desafiante, atenta para realizar un simple movimiento el cual sería para usar el arma que tenías escondida tras los cinturones de tus shorts ocultos gracias a la capa de tu saco.

– ¡Por favor les pido parar con esta persecución! – Te gritó la mujer desde su posición, mirándote con una mirada suplicante. No confiabas en lo absoluto en estas personas, esas que se hacían llamar ''Legión de Reconocimiento'', hace varios años atrás esta dichosa legión que había dejado un recuerdo que jamás podrías ser capaz de olvidar, esas cicatrices que estarían acompañante hasta tu último día sí es que tenías alguno. Recordabas perfectamente como esas personas no hicieron absolutamente nada en ayudarte poco después de descubrir que tenías tu habilidad de convertirte en un titán, por lo tanto calculaste en aquel tiempo en que fuiste no más que solo una chiquilla llorona. Pudiste sentir sus miradas espesas de ignorancia observándote el cómo te ataban a la fuerza en una hoguera, preparándote para sacrificarte ante esos que se hacían llamar ''Seguidores de la divina palabra'', mientras que los pueblerinos relacionados a estos te gritaban cosas parecidas a que servías a los demonios, a que eras una hereje, una escoria. _Un animal._

Agitaste tu cabeza levemente, no era el momento de pensar en cosas estúpidas e innecesarias como esas. Levantaste la mirada, siguiendo disparando los ganchos tras tus espaldas para mantener tu equilibrio tal cual.

– ...Déjenos en paz. –

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que les habías dirigido nuevamente a un grupo de la Legión de Reconocimiento después de varios años. No buscabas que esas personas les buscaran un hogar a tu grupo reducido, sabías más que nadie lo que sucedería después de que estos descubrieran tus antecedentes no solo por el simple hecho de tener esa particular habilidad tuya de entre tus compañeras, sino también por todo lo que habías hecho ''en contra'' de esa tan mentada ''Justicia'' que jamás llegó a salvar ni a tus más cercanas renacuajas como a ti, dejándolas desamparadas a valerse por sí mismas. Odiabas la violencia profundamente, no querías iniciar una verdadera batalla contra la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero... _¿quién dijo que no la requerías?_

Tomándote por sorpresa, nunca esperaste que el hombre bajo que estaba al lado de la mujer se balanceara contra a ti, tomaste una posición en guardia; ni ese hombre ni su escuadrón...

_Tocarían un solo cabello de Sunny ni de Elizabeth._

Desenfundaste ambas cuchillas de tu equipo a la misma velocidad que el de un pestañeo, impulsandote con tus tanques de gas hacía la dirección del hombre quien iba tal rayo grisáceo contra tu cuerpo, descubriendo el como este también ya tenía sus cuchillas Katana dirigidas hacía tu dirección.

El sonido de los aceros chocarse entre sí soltó chispas en cuando sentiste tus cuchillas cruzadas sobre tu pecho chocar contra las de aquel hombre, observaste por un segundo sus ojos, sus iris parecidas de metal te veían con frialdad, tu tampoco le habías regresado una mirada amable, imitándolo mientras crujías tus dientes enseñándole una mueca rabiosa al Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad. Los cables salieron disparados de ambos _Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales,_ separandolos en ese mismo instante antes que tú fueras quien iba tras el hombre. Fuiste capaz de escuchar el como tu compañera a cargo de la mocosa perdía el aliento al verte gracias al rabillo de su ojo.

Ahora siendo el hombre quien imitaba tu mismo movimiento, cruzando sus cuchillas sobre su pecho impidiéndote dañarle de tus espadas delgadas de acero. Esa expresión suya tan solo te estaba incitando a volver atacarlo, casi parecía burlarse de ti. Te tomaste a pecho esto último, siendo tú quien se separaba esta vez de esa persona empujándolo a base de sus propias cuchillas para alejarlo de ti, simultáneamente volvías a tu misma posición cercana hacía tus compañeras. Sí bien fácil para estas personas sería fácil acorralarlas a las tres por la diferencia entre número de personas, pero por alguna razón... no veías más que solo a esa mujer y al hombre delante tuyo, parecían querer tener grabados cada uno de tus movimientos, como sí te estuviesen estudiando disimuladamente.

Algo punzante, doloroso, se concentró en tu hombro. Frunciste el ceño, entrecerrando tus parpados, resististe contra el dolor que se concentraba en tu hombro, unos segundos después sentiste hilos húmedos resbalarse tras la tela a tu piel desnuda, gruñiste una maldición hacía ese hombre; no sabías de dónde, pero ese enano te había rozado con una de sus cuchillas mientras estaban enfrentándose entre sí. Bajaste la mirada hacía tu hombro, efectivamente, en este se estaba formado espesas manchas rojas sobre la tela desgarrada de tu saco. – Maldito... – Murmuraste, sintiendo como tu pecho comenzaba a arder de un profundo enojo. El saco que siempre te veías puesto sobre tus hombros te significaba algo especial para ti, casi la única prenda que jamás podrías dejarla ir de tus manos -dejando de lado tu ropa interior además de este-.

Lo que no podías ver venir, era como en los brazos de _Elizabeth _la pequeña niña veía su alrededor nublándose espesamente, como si los colores del mismo paisaje se dispersaran, nublándose como sí la neblina opaco sus ojos. Sus pequeños músculos se sentía débiles, aflojando el agarre del cual estaba sostenida hacía su ''hermana mayor'' quien la susodicha se estaba concentrando más en lo que tenía enfrente que en lo que cargaba detrás, confiando en ti en que lograrías a desviar a la _Legión de Reconocimiento_.

Preparaste tus cuchillas nuevamente cruzandolas sobre tu pecho, esta vez, irías directamente hacía la mujer quien se veía sospechosa al estar acercándose metro tras metro hacía tus compañeras. No podías hacer muchos movimientos a causa de tu hombro herido. Hasta que sentiste como un peso extra sobre tu espalda se resbalaba tras tu hombro herido, tu mirada se congeló en ese mismo momento.

''La bolsa.''

Los estirantes de tu viejo bolso se habían desgarrado junto a la tela de tu saco, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo ya veías la bolsa a metros lejos de tu mano. La bolsa en sí no te importaba en lo más mínimo posible, pero... _su contenido_.

_''Las medicinas de Sunny...''_

La pupila se contrajo.

Segundo tras otro, sin importarte le herida en tu hombro, ya estabas empicada observando los estirantes de la bolsa ante tus ojos danzar fieramente contra la gravedad, a tan solo metros del alcance de tu mano. Sabías que tan pronto como te habías movido, el hombre ya estaba detrás de ti, dirigiéndose a una velocidad similar a la tuya sin siquiera usar sus tanques de gas. Él lo sabía... sabía que esa bolsa era algo importante, no debiste de ser tan obvia en acomodartela sobre tu hombro a cada segundo después de un golpe mientras estabas en su campo de visión.

Sí la bolsa llegase a impactar contra el suelo, su interior se destrozaría; no hablabas por las latas de comida o por las prendas de vestir polvorientas, los frascos que habías recogido del pueblo que ayudaban contra enfermedades simples que ocurrían durante el transcurso de tus anteriores viajes con tu anterior grupo. La salud de _Sunny _para ti se hizo lo primordial en el momento en que esa bolsa se había resbalado de tu agarre.

Un grito proveniente de una persona la cual conocías más que nadie te zumbó los oídos por un segundo, robando tu atención vorazmente mientras girabas sobre ti misma estando con la punta de tu nariz apuntando hacía arriba.

Fuiste capaz de observar al _Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad_ ir tras ti, pero viste sus ojos grises como las nubes estando en otra dirección que no sea en ti, casi girando su cabeza sobre tu hombro, descubriendo algo que te paralizó por completo.

Una sombra. Cayendo de lo más alto del los pinos gigantes. Tu compañera mirando hacía tu dirección desde lo alto, mientras detrás de ella estaba la otra mujer, pareciendo observar lo mismo._  
><em>

Los reflejos de cabellos dorados fue reflejándose en aquella sombra.

**– ¡_SUNNY...! –_**

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído este quinto capítulo,<p>

Me ayudaría bastante el saber de sus opiniones o críticas de este futuro fic que lo llevaré a cabo poco a poco.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^


	6. Ave enjaulada

¡Hola a to' mis lectores!

Finalmente les tengo preparado es capítulo, lamento la tardanza dasdafasghfg.

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

.

.

_-_-_-_: Lector (tú misma).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shingeki No Kyojin<em> pertenece originalmente a Hajime Isayama.**

**El fic_ Eyes on Fire_ sí pertenece a mí.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6: <em>

_Ave enjaulada._

_Una sombra. Cayendo de lo más alto del los pinos gigantes. Tu compañera mirando hacía tu dirección desde lo alto, mientras detrás de ella estaba la otra mujer, pareciendo observar lo mismo.  
><em>

_Los reflejos de cabellos dorados fue reflejándose en aquella sombra._

–_ ¡SUNNY...! –_

Hace tan solo escasos segundos atrás, _Elizabeth _sintió los delgados brazos de la niña librarse de su agarre, sintiendo como sus manos repentinamente quisieron aferrarse a la tela de su ropa tan pronto como estas manos la habían abandonado. Sus ojos profundos de café miraron hacía abajo con terror al no sentir más la presencia de la niña cerca de ella, observando a esta como sus cabellos rubios se le veían al frente, estirando sus brazos con ambas palmas abiertas mirando directamente al rostro de _Elizabeth_, con una mirada consumiéndose en el terror mismo al sentir una abrumadora sensación del vacío rodeando su pequeño cuerpo.

La voz de la pequeña de ojos miel se había desvanecido por completo, como sí la garganta misma se hubiese detenido del grito que tenía contenido en su interior. Pero no gritó. Tan solo observó la figura de su querida ''hermana mayor'' alejarse más... y más. La cabeza le dolía, bastante, mucho más sus pulmones, sintiéndolos a estos como sí uñas los estuvieran desgarrandolos por dentro lentamente. Su infante e inocente mente se había bloqueado, sus músculos no habían logrado reaccionar a tiempo y, antes de haberlo notado, ya estaba cayendo de lo más alto de los pinos gigantes. Las colores de sus irises se volvían opacas, siendo la espectadora principal en como la luz del sol se desvanecía por completo junto con todo lo existente a su alrededor.

Una figura borrosa se veía en lo más alto del cielo, quien era esa misma mujer con aquellos lentes. La niña pudo ver su rostro mirándola contrayéndose en el terror mismo. Jamás se imaginó que personas como esas mostraban preocupación exceptuando a su querida ''madre'' y a su ''hermana mayor'', la chica la cual llamaba ''madre'' le había hablado un poco de estas personas y no buenas cosas para ser exactos, aprendiendo de la enseñanza de _-_-_-_; esas personas eran malas, muy malas, sí conseguían atraparla junto con su madre o su hermana mayor, ya no más volverían a estar juntas de nuevo.

_''_-_-_-_''_

Tan solo en un solo nombre fue capaz de pensarlo con claridad al ver como otra figura había rebasado por mucho a la anterior mujer la cual se ahbía apartado a tiempo al ver a este cuerpo yendo hacía la misma dirección; perseguida por _el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_, _Sunny _al ver esta otra figura, sus ojos opacados de miel se abrieron un poco más, los cabellos de esa personas danzando con fiereza, sus ojos fijos y contraídos en su persona, su capa agujerada ondeándose con intensidad, dándole la apariencia de uno de esos celestiales seres que todos se volvían después de pasar a la siguiente vida.

Esa chica parecía un ángel cayendo a gran velocidad desde el cielo dirigiéndose a ella, _un ángel expulsado de ese dichoso lugar llamado ''__paraíso''_.

_Un ángel destructivo._

– Mamá... –

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

El dolor se concentró repentinamente en tu hombro al realizar semejante acción en las condiciones en las que te encontrabas. Rodeando el estómago de la renacuaja después de haberle extendiendo tu brazo, disparaste a tiempo tus ganchos hacías los troncos de los gigantes árboles propulsandote de vuelta hacía el cielo dejando esas malditas estelas grises quienes fueron los culpables de mandar todo al infierno el plan de huida de la _Legión de Reconocimiento_. Detrás de ti te seguía el mismo molesto hombre, quien no tenía la intención de dejarte ir con facilidad. Pensaste sobre la arriesgosa idea de transformarte en titán pero sí lo pensabas con la cabeza fría sería inútil e incluso tan solo le pondrías más sal a la herida.

Dolía bastante tu hombro, mucho como para poder seguir sosteniendo a la niña con ese mismo brazo. Sunny había perdido la conciencia al mismo instante en que la atrapaste en el aire, a escasos metros de impactar el suelo. Tus dientes se apretaban sobre sí mismos muy fuerte que incluso serías capaz de romperte algún diente, debías de soportar el dolor por la futura vida de la pequeña.

Sin mencionar de la bolsa que fue la que escuchaste estallar contra el suelo. Todo era la culpa de esos bastardos que no te dejaban en paz a ti ni a tu grupo de mocosas, el resentimiento contra ellos parecía seguir creciendo a pesar de todo.

Miraste al cielo, divisando a _Elizabeth _quien te miró desde esa altura, teniendo la intención de ir hacía tu dirección; pero nunca te esperaste a que la chica prodigio con esa bufanda roja se hubiera entrometido en su camino, sin darle el paso a que se acercara hacía a ti a pesar de estar en una visible lejanía. Al tener el peso extra dependiendo de tu brazo adolorido gracias a tu hombro, giraste tus ojos hacía varias direcciones esquivando las árboles al unísono del hombre quien venía tras de ti, sintiendo su fulminante mirada de piedra en tu nuca.

No querías rendirte, debías de seguir en pie. Le habías prometido a esas niñas el futuro que sería inalcanzable para ti, el cual tú tan solo serías una mancha en el.

La desesperación subió aún más en cuando descubriste que el brazo del _Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad_ se veía extendido hacía tu dirección. La adrenalina ya te dominaba, sentiste inmensas sensaciones de querer llorar por lo impotente que te sentiste al no poder hacer nada más, finalmente te habían acorralado al igual que un animal, bien podrías abandonar a esas niñas e irte por tu cuenta; lo que sería bastante fácil, pero... una promesa era una promesa. Solo dios, sí es que había alguno, sabía que sería de las vidas de tu niña y tu la de tu compañera.

Te giraste, teniendo frente a frente al mismísimo _Levi_. Posicionaste a la niña contra tu torso, rodeando su cabeza y su espalda con tus brazos con firmeza, cómo sí estuvieses abrazándola, temiendo a que alguien te la arrebatara de ti.

No eras consciente de lo que sucedía allá abajo, en aquella fila de caballos liderados por un semental blanco quien jinete era el comandante _Erwin Smith_. Un caballo cabalgó un poco más rápido posicionándose al lado del comandante, su jinete era un hombre bastante alto de cabellos de una tonalidad rubia similar a la de _Erwin _sin mencionar sus pequeños ojos ámbares; _Mike Zakarius._

– _Erwin_, – Llamó el hombre más alto de toda la Legión de Reconocimiento, atrayendo la atención y mirada de un azul fijo del comandante, quien frunció su ceño al estar concentrado en lo que sucedía por los aires. – Acabo de oler titanes. – Tan solo esas palabras bastaron que los ojos de _Erwin Smith_ se ensombrecieran mientras sus pupilas se contraían. _Mike Zakarius _era famoso por tener una particular habilidad de poder rastrear a los titanes por su olor a desde la lejanía, por lo que sí olía titanes, es que había titanes rondando cerca de allí.

– ¿Cuántos? – Ordenó saber el comandante jalando de las riendas de su caballo para estar hombro con hombro con _Mike_, _Erwin Smith_ quería seguir estudiando desde lejos a la chica quien era perseguida por su mano derecha; osease, _Levi_.

Los ojos ambarinos de _Mike _mostraban bastante preocupación respecto a ciertos olores diferentes que pudo ser capaz de oler a no tan escasa distancia del lugar hacía donde se veían obligados a seguir a causa de la sospechosa. Era inusual rastrear a titanes en un momento espontaneo como este, al estar en el pueblo después de que hubieran matado a esos seres desnudos rondando sin destino allí, solo el olor de la muerte y de las cenizas llenaba sus fosas nasales, nada más. Entonces... ¿Por qué aparecían estos titanes exactamente en un momento cómo este?

– Un grupo de seis titanes, dos de estos me huelen a excéntricos. –

– ¿En qué posición se encuentran? – Preguntó nuevamente el comandante, tomando con más firmeza las riendas de su caballo, no sin antes fijar su frívola mirada sobre el camino de tierra frente a él, esquivando posos o piedras de tamaños suficientemente grandes al ser estos caminos muy abandonados.

Pero aquello no era lo peor, pensaba _Mike_.

– Tendremos un contacto directo, **se dirigen a toda velocidad hacía esta dirección. – **No era normal, estos titanes buscaban algo; esto lo descubrió Mike al oler y agudizar sus oídos ante el sonido y el olor de las apestosas respiraciones de seis titanes aproximándose a paso rápido, casi corriendo a gran velocidad, cómo sí fuesen atraídos por algo en especifico. _Cómo sí alguien los estuvieran llamándolos con tanto desespero._

Esto había llegado a tus oídos, al escuchar a ese hombre de gran altura a diferencia de ti o del hombre pequeño que se observó a sí mismo concentrado en esa conversación tras sus espaldas.

Esos devora-hombres se aproximaban hacía esta misma dirección por alguna razón, pensaste que habías escuchado de _Elizabeth_ que definitivamente no había titanes en los alrededores de los terrenos remotos estos últimos días, entonces... ¿por qué?

Algo dentro de tu cabeza hizo un click.

No podía ser...

_¿Acaso eres tú quien los está llamando?_

La incredulidad surcó por tu rostro ante esa no tan posible idea, dicha expresión no paso desapercibida por el _Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_ frente a ti. No era posible; pensabas, aún sabiendo de antemano sobre tu habilidad en poder ser capaz de convertirte en titán, definitivamente era imposible que tan solo por estar a tal grado de desesperación que esa _maldita bestia _en tu interior hubiese llamado a los titanes, cómo sí estos acudieran a tu salvación. Pero no todo estaba pintado de arco iris ni nada, esos monstruos harían de todo menos el ''ayudarte''. Entonces... ¿En realidad eras una de esa clase de titán ''alfa'', quien dicho rango era capaz de atraer a una horda de titanes para ordenarles atacar todo lo que estuviese en su paso, incluyéndote? Ni tú lo sabías a pesar de tus 47 años. Entonces eso quería decir...

¿Todo ese tiempo tus mocosas estuvieron en peligro a causa tuya? ¿Acaso durante todos estos días que estuviste vigilando los alrededores esas cosas también te vigilaban desde las profundidades de los bosques?

_– _**¡TODOS, REGRESEN A LA BASE! – **

El fuerte grito imperativo e autoritario del comandante había hecho eco entre los troncos de los árboles, tus oídos empezaban a zumbar nuevamente, eso no significaba nada bueno; al estar agudizados, escuchabas esas pisadas que se volvían rápidas y con un cierto ritmo.

El hombre de cabellos morenos te había mirado de reojo antes de disparar sus ganchos hacía otra dirección, separándose de ti y de la niña que aún seguía desmayada en tus brazos. Miraste sin poder creer el como además la chica de bufanda roja también se alejaba de _Elizabeth_, observándose mutuamente con un deje de determinación ante cualquier movimiento inadvertido de la otra. También esa mujer de los lentes había empezado a usar sus tanques de gas no con mucha rapidez para acercarse reagruparse con la formación de los otros mocosos que veían detrás, los cuales algunos de ellos seguían auxiliados por sus compañeros por tus anteriores acciones.

Las pisadas se intensificaban, sudaste frío. – ¡_Elizabeth...! – _Gritaste el nombre de tu compañera, antes de propulsarte hacía el aire a base de tus propios tanques de gas, que tarde o temprano se le agotarían el gas. La susodicha te observó casi con terror, acercándose hacía tu dirección mientras veía de reojo el como la_ Legión de Reconocimiento_ se le veía un poco más unida que antes, miraste el como los mismos soldados que te parecieron solo unos niños llamaban a sus caballos, estos acudieron al instante al estar cabalgando junto con la formación liderada por el comandante, quien había cambiado la dirección de la formación hacía la dirección contraria en donde te encontrabas junto con tus mocosas.

Sabías que algunos de estos las miraban de reojo, quizá ya pensando en que tu escaso grupo ya estaba perdido al ser una presa fácil para los titanes que pronto recorrerían los exactos lugares donde recorrías en el cielo, pero no esas personas no sabían nada más que parte de tu rostro y tu sexo, no sabían nada de lo que todo habías hecho por estas niñas.

– ¡Sígueme, iremos hacía un rama que esté en un lugar alto! – Conseguiste gritarle a _Elizabeth_, escuchando finalmente las pisadas tras tu espalda, tan pronto como habías gritado aquello, _Elizabeth_ y tú junto con la niña se había propulsado hacía el cielo, por un segundo, miraste sobre tu hombro siguiendo sosteniendo a la niña de cabellos rubios contra tu pecho.

Efectivamente aparecieron los primeros dos titanes de esos seis titanes que habías escuchado hace tan solo unos segundos. El primer titán poseía una altura de 10 metros, calculaste, tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza además de poseer escasos cabellos color grisáceos, con la mirada vacía y perdida mientras caminaba de manera tétrica pero con velocidad hacía la la formación que estaba a caballo, siendo uno de los dos excéntricos, pensaste.

Tres titanes más salieron detrás de este excéntrico, dos de estos tenían estómagos regordetes, de ojos saltones y bocas con la mandíbulas abiertas y bastante grandes, descubriste que estos ya habían comido antes por el oscuro y viscoso abismo carmesí en sus bocas y en sus dientes un tanto puntiagudos. No obstante el último de estos tres, era bastante delgado y con brazos cortos, una larga sonrisa que mostraba esos afilados cristales rojos surcaba en sus labios agrietados, de una escasa altura de 6 metros a diferencias de sus otros dos ''compañeros'' muy bien alimentados de 13 metros de altura.

Observaste a estos cuatros titanes correr, sus pisadas contra la tierra hacían estremecerlo todo además de levantar espesas capas de tierra y polvo tras su paso, corrían hacía la dirección de la _Legión de Reconocimiento_, quienes se alejaban junto con sus caballos muy a penas, escuchaste el disparar de bengalas. _Elizabeth _y tú consiguieron aterrizar sobre una rama estruendosamente, seguiste sosteniendo con firmeza a _Sunny_ contra tu torso aún sintiendo esa molesta punzada en tu hombro.

Con cuidado, estando al lado de _Elizabeth_, asomaste la cabeza hacía el vacío.

_''¿Dónde están los otros dos titanes?''_

Miraste hacía varias direcciones con la mirada al profundo suelo, divisaste a finalmente una cabeza saliendo de entre los troncos de árboles, rodeándolo a pasos lentos y casi cuidadosos.

– _-_-_-_... No será que tú... – Giraste tu rostro hacía tu compañera, enfrentando su mirada acusadora pero nerviosa hacía a ti. Posiblemente Elizabeth pensó lo mismo que tú; en que atrajiste inconscientemente a esos dichosos seis titanes. Le frunciste el ceño un poco a tu compañera, no pudiste evitarte un poco decepcionada por lo rápido que te juzgó.

– No estoy segura. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, _Elizabeth_. – Le recordaste una noche de la cual hablaban sobre tu habilidad; la conversación en sí se tornó tensa además de terminarla más rápido de lo que habías pensado en cuando _Elizabeth_ te preguntó sobre cierto tema que consideraste privado e inclusive, te molestaste bastante con ella y ya no más volvieron a mencionar sobre dicho tema. – Pensé que estaba segura en no ser un titan ''alfa'', quizá estos bastardos escucharon todo este jaleo y corrieron como niñitas estúpidas para acá. – Dijiste en un tono de voz bajo, con la mirada perdida hacía el vacío.

Descubriste que este titan quien venía solo, se dirigían hacía el árbol donde tu grupo y tú estaban descansando. Este titán era de 9 u 10 metros, lo que sería imposible que lograra atraparlas en una rama localizada en un punto muy alto del pino gigante con semejante altura. A pesar de que este titán se viera como un bicho en tu punto de vista, te mantenías alerta con los titanes de tal tamaño, estos eran escurridizos y quien sabe, incluso y capaz podría ser capaz de saltar tal cual rana los muy malditos.

– ¡Pero no había ningún titán esta mañana rondando por aquí! – Subió el tono de voz de _Elizabeth_, acercándose un par de pasos hacía a ti. No culpabas su inseguridad contigo enfrente, pero seguías sintiendo esas punzadas en tu pecho por la desconfianza que ella te tenía. Apartaste la mirada del vacío, enfrentándote a tu compañera con una mirada indiferente.

– ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes...? – Le preguntaste en un tono bajo, suave, casi triste. Tu ceño levemente relajado y tus parpados medio abiertos mientras tus pestañas apuntaban hacía el suelo. Miraste directamente a los ojos de_ Elizabeth, _quien te regresó una mirada que hablaba por sí sola.

La respuesta no llegó a tus oídos, repentinamente sentiste el como el árbol se estremecía bajo tus pies. Te acercaste rápidamente a _Elizabeth, _instintivamente rodeaste su hombro con tu brazo mientras posicionabas a_ Sunny_ entre ambas, como sí estuvieran abrazando a la pequeña. El temblor en el árbol paró segundos después, haciéndote fruncir nuevamente el ceño.

Te separaste silenciosamente de ambas mocosas, mientras _Elizabeth_ abrazaba con delicadeza a _Sunny_ contra su pecho, revisándola por sí acaso sufrió daño alguno. Caminaste un par de pasos antes de volver asomar la cabeza hacía abajo.

''_Pero que hijo de...''_

Este titán había impactado su cabeza contra el árbol gigante, sus grandes y largas manos sostenían con firmeza el tronco mientras con lentitud hacía la cabeza para atrás, su rostro se encontró con el tuyo.

Extensos hilos de sangre junto con el vapor recorrían todo su esquelético rostro, con sus labios agrietados curvándose hacía arriba y entreabiertos sentiste su respiración pausada, sus ojos contraídos, mirándote fijamente y pupilas bañadas en un brillo insaciable por el hambre, _por la gula_. Ese rostro suyo te recordaba bastante al tuyo en tu forma de titán, tú exactamente tenías ese similar rostro en cuando perdías el control. Tus pensamientos se pausaron el momento en que el titán bajó la cabeza a una velocidad increíble, estrellándola nuevamente contra el tronco, nuevamente todo se estremeció temblando sin parar.

Por poco y te caías de trasero, sí no hubiese sido en que te apoyaste en el mismo tronco, sosteniéndote casi clavando tus uñas en las astillas de él mientras verificabas que _Elizabeth_ y _Sunny_ estuvieran intactas sobre la rama. Mientras el temblor se volvían simples y leves sacudidas, colocaste tu oído sobre la madera del tronco al lado tuyo, golpeaste con los nudillos de tu mano, comprobando lo que habías sospechado en un par de segundos.

– El árbol está hueco... – Murmuraste mientras soltabas una maldición al terminar esa oración, palabras que no pasaron desapercibidas por tu compañera quien te miró aterrada desde su posición, con tales salvajes golpes de este titán, podía ser capaz de derrumbar en cuestión de minutos este árbol en donde estaban.

– ¡Debemos de irnos hacía otra rama, sí está hueco como tú dices, no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo! – Te gritó _Elizabeth _sosteniendo a _Sunny_ contra su torso con más firmeza.

– No será necesario. – Susurraste.

– ¿Eh...? –

Desenfundaste ambas de tus cuchillas, el brillo del sol surcó por ellas. Tus cejas se fruncieron, tu mirada se fijaron en los ojos de esa bestia devora-hombres, quien te regresó la misma mirada aunque no lo creyeras. Tus tanques de gas estaban un tanto desgastados, pero podrías usar lo único que quedaban de ellos para usarlos para lo que todo este tiempo estuviste entrenando durante años con tu anterior grupo de resistencia.

– Este bastardo saboreará la tierra antes que nuestra carne. –

Esas fueron tus palabras, segundos antes de saltar hacía el vacío.

Oíste a la perfección el cómo _Elizabeth_ rugía tu nombre con tanto terror en su voz. Al no tener nada más que solo el aire en tus píes, después de mucho tiempo, la comisura de tus fríos labios se curvaron con lentitud hacía arriba. Esa estúpida la cual era de suma importancia para ti quizá no conocía tus cualidades con tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, _no por gusto ibas a ser la futura líder quien guiaba a tu grupo de resistencia.

Borraste tu diminuta sonrisa, tus ojos se centraron en los de este monstruo. Quien de acuerdo a tus pensamientos, ya podías imaginarlo a este preguntándose sobre cual sería el sabor de tu carne, su largo y flaco brazo se extendió hacía tu dirección, tensaste los músculos. Sostuviste con más firmeza las cuchillas delgadas de acero, un caliente sabor recorrió tu lengua. La herida de tu hombro dejó una leve estela de vapor por la regeneración. Finalmente durante todos estos últimos días, tanta la contención que retenías en tu interior, tanto que habías luchado por retener ese lado tuyo. El deseo del color escarlata sobre tus cuchillas de esos seres que no solo te había convertido en lo que eras, esos monstruos que tan solo trajeron desgracias a la humanidad.

El titán por unos segundos se mostró mirando lo que había detrás de ti, por la sombra detrás tuya, las estelas grises del vapor ardiente que formaban una peculiar sombra, quien pertenecía a tu más fiel enemigo; del _Titán Suicida._

Rayos de colores grisáceos acompañados de diminutas manchas carmesí esquivaron la enorme palma del titán, mientras que esta sombra; parecido a un rayo, recorría toda la longitud del brazo del mismo titán, dejando caminos carmesís mostrando la carne expuesta del mismo monstruo, los cortes recorrieron desde el brazo hacía las costillas del titán a gran velocidad, estos cortes fueron recorriéndose hasta la espalda finalmente saliendo disparados detrás del titán, los ganchos se clavaron en la piel de la espalda del susodicho, tu mismo cuerpo voló dibujando la mitad de una circunferencia, te mantuviste en el aire.

El brazo opuesto del titán se dirigía hacía a ti, -dicho titán no habías creído tan rápido- dispuesto a atraparte con esa misma mano, ya que habías cortado el tendón que inmovilizó todo el primer brazo. Disparaste tus tanques de gas, sin ser consciente de lo rápido en que te los estabas gastando, esquivaste los largos dedos que se dirigían hacía tu persona, disparaste tus ganchos hacía el hombro del titán, dispuesta a terminarlo todo.

Al dirigirte a gran velocidad hacía su hombro, dibujaste otra circunferencia tras su hombro, llegando directamente hacía la nuca del titán, tus ojos brillaron en determinación; con el objetivo en la mira, colocaste tus cuchillas extendidas hacía tu costado; distes bastantes giros para ganar velocidad, y cómo sí un tornado de afiladas cuchillas fueses, rozaste con la nuca del titán, mientras el ''tornado'' se teñía de manchas rojas, tus ganchos se liberaron en ese mismo instante.

Tu cuerpo aterrizó en la misma tierra, rodaste por el suelo sin haber sido capaz de controlar tus tanques de gas en el último segundo. Tan solo escuchaste el cómo aquel rígido cuerpo humanoide había hecho estremecer el terreno boscoso de tu alrededor a causa de su propia caída con su rostro directo al suelo. Estabas jadeando, bastante, mientras veías sobre tu hombro ese titán muerto. Su enorme rostro se encontraba girado hacía tu dirección, sus ojos sin pizca de brillo alguno eran envueltos por humos de vapor que había empezado a sobresalir de la piel del titán, mostrándose músculos u huesos débiles. Estando aún de rodillas contra el suelo, miraste a lo alto los ojos de tu compañera abrazando a _Sunny_ observándote en silencio.

Al bajar tu mirada, te sorprendiste levemente cual era la nueva apariencia de tus más queridas cuchillas de acero o más bien... de tus anteriores cuchillas de acero. – Vaya... – Habías usado bastante fuerza innecesaria solo para realizar un mísero corte causando el funeral de tus cuchillas que solo dios sabe en que lugar se encontrarán. La sangre titánica evaporándose de tus cuchillas katana seguía nublandote tu rostro un poco. El sudor te recorría cada rincón de tu cuerpo, no solo por el esfuerzo habías hecho para deshacerte de aquel titán, podías el calor de un mismo infierno dentro de ti cómo sí hubieras recién salido de tu forma cambiante de titán, quizá era por la pura adrenalina... sí, eso debía de ser.

_''Ese hombre había dicho que seis titanes se dirigían hacía esta misma dirección... cuatro de ellos fueron tras la Legión de Reconocimiento, el quinto titán lo acabo de eliminar... ¿dónde se encuentra el sexto titan?'' _Miraste hacía varias direcciones, calmando tu respiración para poder escuchar con más claridad tu alrededor. Al parecer, tu acompañante también había guardado el silencio y había puesto una mirada atenta ante cualquier movimiento tuyo. Agudizaste tus oídos, ninguna clase de zumbido sospechoso surcó por ellos. Te levantaste de la tierra con cuidado, diste un último vistazo hacía tu alrededor antes de subir tu cabeza hacía arriba.

Le diste una señal con la cabeza a _Elizabeth_, quién te asintió de vuelta saltando al vacío no sin antes estar al pendiente de _Sunny_. Disparó sus ganchos detrás de ella, estos se clavaron contra la madera así volviendo la caída más suave y lento, al momento en que las botas de _Elizabeth_ pisaron tierra los ganchos se soltaron y volvieron hacía sus lugares del _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales_ de _Elizabeth._ La chica de cabello color ceniza se acercó paso tras paso hacía a ti, con una mirada expectante.

– Debemos de alejarnos tanto del pueblo como del bosque, con la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ aquí; esas personas podrían resultar ser peores que varios titanes de 15 metros de alto, sí sabes a que me refiero. – Le dijiste lo obvio, recibiendo una mirada nerviosa de la chica alta; antes de acercarse un poco más hacía tu dirección, mostrándote a _Sunny_ en sus brazos.

– ..._-_-_-_. Esa bolsa... tenía la medicina de _Sunny_, ¿no es así? – Te preguntó _Elizabeth _en un pequeño hilo de voz, casi con miedo al tener que pensar un y mil escenas que le dirías a causa de comentarte lo más estúpido que pudo ser posible. Más sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver tu mueca mientras mirabas al suelo. Tu expresión en tu rostro le dio su respuesta, por lo que optó en continuar. – _Sunny_... realmente necesitaba esa medicina, su fiebre había aumentado hace unos minutos. La verdad... mientras más pasa el tiempo, ella va a ir empeorando. – Te susurró, mirando de con un deje de preocupación a la niña, quien tenía sus parpados cerrados con fuerza mientras veías sus dientes chocarse unos sobre otros repetidas veces, cómo sí la niña estuviese sufriendo de un invierno infernal que solo ella era capaz de sentir.

Te sentías culpable, no sabías el por qué, pero te sentías del asco al no poder hacer nada para remediar la condición de la niña en tan solo un chasquido.

– Debemos descansar, mañana... mañana recorreré los alrededores de donde acamparemos, quizá pueda encontrar algo por el camino. – La tarea en sí de salir fuera de la mirada de _Elizabeth_ te resultaba aún más arduo, pero debías de hacerlo por la salud de la niña y la protección de ambas niñatas.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

Las noches eran realmente congeladas, la fogata estaba a medio consumirse. Habían decidido en dormir aún dentro del bosque, pero con la seguridad en que no había ningún titán rondando por la zona. En cuando habías tenido aquella ''cálida'' presentación de la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ no habías parado de estar alerta, con la mirada fija en cualquier rincón que se te hacía posible por ver. El caballo de _Elizabeth_ y el tuyo habían regresado pero mucho después del enfrentamiento que tuviste, una hora después de un encuentro directo con cinco titanes el cual el sexto jamás apareció, quizá fue un error de ese hombre.

Los grillos, el viento soplando aquellos aires congelados que acariciaban todo tu cuerpo. Al hacer una pequeña fogata, _Elizabeth_ había caído rendida acostada sobre unas cobijas viejas; a su lado estaba _Sunny_ envuelta en más cobijas aún. Las miraste desde tu posición, mientras acariciabas con cariño las orejas de _Flora_ quien dicho precioso animal estaba durmiendo junto a tu corcel grisáceo.

Mañana comenzarías a darte la tarea en ir a recorrer los terrenos, pero no querías separarte tanto de tus compañeras, ¿Qué pasaría sí alguien las encontrara?, con lo indefensa que se ha vuelto la niña y la emocional _Elizabeth_, estarían perdidas. Susurraste una maldición, sabías que hacer, sentías bastante presión; ¿Realmente debías de irte lejos? ¿No podrían ustedes viajar juntas?

– ¿A esto le llaman corazonada? – No le preguntaste a nadie en especial, pero sabías que la clase de corazonada que tú tenías no significaban nada bueno. Te paraste de la tierra en donde estaban sentadas junto a los caballos, caminaste a pasos pesados y lentos hacía un tronco muerto que estaba recostado en el suelo. Te sentaste a un lado de él deslizándote con pesadez hacía la tierra doblando una rodilla. Lo único bueno del día fue en que no tenías sueño alguno, la somnolencia no estaba en las palabras de tu diccionario, después e todo hace mucho tiempo habías dejado de soñar, tan solo dormías y listo, unos segundos después despertabas sin sentirte como sí hubieras dormido lo suficiente.

Miraste el cielo, en donde con esos pinos gigantes a tu alrededor, sentías como sí estuvieses en un pozo profundo y oscuro. Atrapada sin salida. Siempre te habías preguntado sobre el cómo sería de tu vida sí hubieras ido por tu cuenta en vez de estar cuidando las vidas de esas niñas. Serías libre, sin preocupaciones, sin tener que sentir esos molestos sentimientos que eran los que te retenían, sí... tú vida sería al igual a la de un animal salvaje. Estos últimos días habías pensado en lo fácil que sería para ti el escapar, lo fácil que podría ser dejar morir a _Elizabeth_ y a _Sunny_. No disfrutabas tener esta clase de pensamientos, pero eran inevitables, no sabías sí realmente estarías a gusto sin tener un objetivo fijo, tal y como lo eras hace años atrás... tal y cómo te hubiera gustado seguir viviendo.

– ¿Mamá...? – Escuchaste una pequeña y débil vocecita. Giraste la cabeza hacía la dirección de donde había provenido aquel pobre susurro. Te sorprendiste al descubrir a la pequeña _Sunny_, envuelta en cobijas rodeandole sus viejas pijamas.

– ¿Qué haces despierta? – Fue lo que le preguntaste, enderezando tu espalda mientras fruncías el ceño. La salud de Sunny aún no había mejorado, lo podías ver gracias a cómo sus delgadas piernas temblaban como un corderito. Sus grandes y apagados ojos dorado se veía reflejado tu rostro.

– Eso debería preguntarlo yo, mamá. – Fue lo que te dijo en una voz raspada, somnolienta. Levantó la comisura de sus labios un poco, con una mirada amable. – No puedo dormir... siento mucho frío. – Continuó hablando en ese tono suyo, cerrando con un poco más de fuerza los puños que tenía sujetados las cobijas de su alrededor. Bajando su mirada hacía abajo, casi pareciendo cómo sí tuviese bastante vergüenza el admitirlo, al pensar unos segundos más en su apariencia; descubriste qué era lo que todo mocoso dormilón querría hacer.

– Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres dormir acá? – Le diste al clavo al ver como su cuerpo se había tensado en un instante, siguiendo con la mirada apartada hacía el suelo. Esta niña debía ser la inocencia personificada, pensaste. Hubieras sonreído un poco ante esa revelación, hubieras. – Más te vale que no empieces a roncar. – Le dijiste con aires de arrogancia; moviéndote hacía un lado un poco para darle espacio a la niña.

_Sunny _se acercó paso tras paso hacía a ti, con cierto temor. Pensando en que ella se sentaría a un lado tuyo, jamás te esperaste a que la pequeña rubia se acurrucara en tu pecho, con su cabeza por debajo de tu barbilla, no te dejo más remedio que rodear sus hombros para que no se viniera espalda atrás con el tronco muerto. Lo único que pensabas era sobre la molesta sensación en tu corazón; remordimiento. Al estar la mocosa muy cómoda seguiste estando despierta, no tenías el porqué dormir, en las noches serían presa fácil.

– Quiero dormir... – Nuevamente la escuchaste susurrarte. No la culpabas sí es que no podía dormir, con su fiebre y sin tratamiento era algo difícil para la pequeña. Cerraste los ojos, viéndote a ti misma en pensar en algo para dormir a la renacuaja.

Algo dentro de tu cabeza hizo un ''click'', recordaste una pequeña canción de cuna que te había cantado una vez _Rick Jackson_. La noche en la cual él te lo había cantado por primera vez fue por la misma situación que la niña, no habías podido dormir a causa de que te sentías muy exhausta por el entrenamiento con tu _Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, _el cómo el viejo te lo había cantado mientras tu estabas a un lado de este a punto de dormirte fue el cómo te anclaste por la canción hasta el año actual, no recordabas el cual había sido tu reacción ante la infantil canción del _Viejo Barbón_ cantandotela.

No la recordabas mucho, tampoco es cómo sí tuvieras una voz fina y dulce, esperabas que por lo menos consiguieras que el dolor de la niña se desvaneciera por unos segundos riéndose o burlándose de tu futuro ''intento de hacerla dormir''.

– _La fortuna interior de las personas es... – _Esa era la primera vez desde hace años que sentías tus mejillas arder en un rojo de la vergüenza al escucharte a ti misma susurrarle a la niña, quien abrió sus ojos mieles de golpe mientras subía un poco su cabeza hacía tu dirección. No quisiste ver su expresión por lo que mantenías tu mirada fija en algún lugar lejano del horizonte rebasando los troncos de los árboles gigantes. – _...colorido como una luz que brilla. A través del color de cristal. – _

_– La vida cotidiana agradable es... – _Tu mirada siguió apartada, no era propio de ti el cantar. No podías negar que tu voz se escuchaba desafinada en tonos altos y bajos desincronizadamente al estar susurrarle el canto, ya que no querías que también otra alguna otra metiche se despertara por tus ''alaridos de animal lastimado'' osease; tu voz al cantar. – _...como una vela cálida. – _

_– Las llanuras lejos y verdes. La limpia y hermosa agua. –_ El _Viejo barbón_ seguramente se estaría carcajeando en donde sea que esté. – _La gran naturaleza todavía provee para sus hijos. – _Hiciste una pausa, estabas esforzándote en recordar la canción, ya que no le habías dado tanta importancia hasta la fecha. Todo lo que escuchabas era tu misma voz y el silencio, quizá _Sunny_ se esté conteniendo de la risa... bastarda hija de-

– _Esperamos entender algún día, caminando al otro lado del horizonte. – _Tu voz desafinada te quería hacer llorar internamente. Pero estabas pasándola en ridículo por la niña, para hacerla dormir de una buena vez por todas. Pensabas en que no te debía de importar lo que la enana pensase sobre ti ante tu ''¡oh, tan gran hermoso canto de sirena!'', pero aún así... no sabías el por qué te sentías de esa manera. – _Esperamos entender algún día, vamos con pasos firmes. – _No querías encariñarte con estas personas, entre más las amabas... más doloroso sería el perderlas.

Hasta ahí era donde dejarías de humillarte a ti misma.

Cerraste los ojos, esperando las risas y burlas de la niña. Las cuales no llegaron a tus oídos durante el transcurso de los segundos. Abriste un solo ojo, insegura. La sorpresa te creó un poema completo en tu rostro al ver como el pecho de _Sunny_ subía y bajaba con notable relajación. En sus pequeños labios se había curvado una leve sonrisa, mientras mantenía sus parpados con las pestañas apuntando hacía abajo, siguiendo muy cómoda sobre tu regazo.

_''Esta niña seguramente es sorda.'' _No te habías esperado a que realmente se durmiera con esa canción de cuna, tu voz definitivamente estaba mal; eso lo tenias más que claro. ''_Que mocosa tan extraña...''_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

Los rayos del nuevo día golpeaban tu rostro, el cielo tomando los singulares colores de un mismo atardecer se veían desde tu posición, no habías dormido aún; no conseguiste dormir en lo más mínimo. Estuviste toda la noche velando por las mocosas y pensando; ¿Dónde conseguirías la medicina de Sunny?, con la Legión de reconocimiento rondando por la zona ya no sería tan simple como se escuchaba, ya no más podrías volver aquel pueblo en donde tus compañeros descansarían eternamente. Podías ver una acumulación de varias nubes en forma de algodones esponjosos en lo más lejano, quizá y fuera de las murallas. Más tarde empezaría a caer lluvia, pensabas.

Tensaste los músculos, _Sunny_ aún seguía dormida tal cual bebé; sí la niña estaba así, entonces _Elizabeth_ era u animal invernando, dormida como sí estuviese muerta en realidad. Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos toscos, te levantaste del tronco, bota tras bota, te acercaste hacía ese cuerpo que yacía en la tierra, osease: _Elizabeth_. Te paraste a un costado del cuerpo de la chica de cabello ceniza con la niña de cabello rubio en brazos, por mera curiosidad, pateaste no con bastante fuerza el bulto de cobijas que estaban tras tus botas. Esperaste unos segundos... nada. Probaste nuevamente, con cierta irritación mostrándose en tu rostro. Nada.

Suspiraste, quizá esa chica aún debía de estar cansada por todo lo sucedido de ayer. Posicionaste con cuidado a _Sunny_ a un lado de _Elizabeth_, cubriéndolas a ambas con cobijas.

Esta par de renacuajas necesitaban energía, aún apenas con 3 y media semana sobreviviendo a la merced de los titanes fuera de la protección de las murallas debía de ser muy duro para ellas. Estabas decidida, conseguirías algo de alimento, pero no eras muy buena cazando; no tenías muchos conocimientos acerca de ir tras animales salvajes, muy y apenas conseguirías atrapar apenas un mísero roedor. Había una idea alternativa, la cual era en acercarte a algún otro pueblo abandonado, pero para aquello necesitarías tiempo ya que dichos pueblos no estaban tan cercanos hacía tu actual posición junto con ambas chicas sin mencionar de los peligros que las acecharías a esas dos mientras tu no estuvieses en los alrededores. En resumen; sí intentabas cazar algo gastarías mucho tiempo ya que estos terrenos no había tantos animales a causa de los titanes; y con una niña enferma tampoco te ayudaría en nada, por el otro lado; sí tuvieses la intención de ir a un pueblo abandonado tendrías que dejar a ambas chicas por su cuenta al no tener estas la suficiente resistencia para seguir viajando a caballo.

Realmente te veías en un mero aprieto.

Pero le diste más prioridad a la situación de _Sunny_, _Elizabeth _sabía de caza -incluso ella es la que usualmente conseguía la comida desde hace varios días- por lo tanto; una vez que la chica se despertara podría encargarse de _Sunny _mientras tú además de patrullar la zona también aprovecharías en cercarte a algún pueblo seguro.

Pero ahora... sí las dejabas a ambas por su cuenta, ¿Cómo no malinterpretarían sí no estuvieses presente? Pensaste unos segundos más sobre eso, no sabías por cuánto viajarías, no sería un viaje simple de media hora o más, calculaste que para encontrar un pueblo alejándote del bosque de los árboles gigantes necesitarías mínimo 3 horas ; pero ambas estarían en constante contacto con las bengalas. Algo dentro de tu cabeza había hecho un ''click''.

_''¡El saco!'' _Te quitaste el saco agujerado, la prenda más preciada, el único objeto que haría que recordaras la muertes de tu anterior grupo de niños; también el de tu anterior ''líder''. Por encima de las cobijas, colocaste tu saco sobre ambas chicas. Sí la mocosa mayor era inteligente, sabría que ese saco no lo abandonarías aún sí este tuviera un valor similar al oro; por lo tanto, no las ''abandonarías'' sí era que se hacían esa clase de malas ideas sin intenciones.

Finalmente te decidiste, las dejarías solas.

Caminaste hacía tu caballo, quien estaba pasteando junto a _Flora _-ambos caballos amarrados a unas ramas de uno de los diversos árboles de los alrededores con dos pares de cuerdas-. Tomaste la montura que estaba reposando en el mismo tronco que habías permanecido toda la noche, te dirigiste hacía tu semental grisáceo, este al verte levanto ambas de sus orejas hacía tu dirección, sin apartar su mirada marrón sobre tu mirada. Desenredaste su cuerda, mientras te dirigías hacía a él, colocándole con delicadeza tu montura.

– _Seth_, me parece que haremos un largo viaje...–

Miraste sobre tu hombro mientras colocabas una de tus botas sobre el estribor de la montura, subiéndote de un salto encima de tu caballo. Aquella estúpida sensación aún no te dejaba en paz, ¿realmente sería seguro el irte? ¿No les pasaría nada a ambas mientras tú no estuvieses? No, debías de confiar cómo ellas confiaron en ti.

– Cuento contigo,_ Elizabeth. – _

Jalaste de las riendas de tu caballo, este relinchando antes de salir galopando a gran velocidad.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

Las valles remotos, el galope de tu semental color gris, los rayos del sol siendo cubiertos por las nubes frías que se veían hacía lo alto del cielo. No habías encontrado nada, hace tan solo unos minutos que habías salido del bosque delos árboles gigantes, pero aún así... todo para tí e veía como sí ya estuvieses al otro extremo de la muralla. El paisaje en sí te resultaba único, todo gracias a la madre naturaleza. El ambiente se estaba tornando fresco, no había duda en que llovería más tarde. Al estar tomando nuevos caminos sin siquiera seguir un trazo tu curiosidad era inmensa ante las escenas de las llanuras largas y llenas de pastizales de vivos colores de verdes.

No habías reducido la velocidad de tu galope, pero aún eras capaz de mantener esos maravillosos paisajes grabados en mente.

_''...Sí tan solo los titanes no existieran...''_

Esa frase que había salido de tu boca hace semanas atrás fue una apuñalada directa hacía ''eso'' en el interior de tu pecho, bajaste la mirada ante de agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo disipar esos pensamientos que repentinamente invadieron tu conciencia. No era un buen momento para pensar en cosas que pertenecían al pasado, sería innecesario e inútil que los recordaras solo para remorderse en tu mente, aún si pensabas en ellos día y noche; jamás volverían.

Un olor extraño inundó tu nariz, inhalaste ante ese extraño aroma antes de exhalarlo lentamente.

_''Este olor... **un momento**. No me digas que es...'' _Entre algunos pequeños árboles solitarios de la inmensa pradera la cual galopabas junto a _Seth_, detrás de aquellos pudiste observar capas de humo gris.

– Esas personas... –

Galopaste lo más rápido que se te hizo posible, rodeando aquel grupo baldío de árboles que obstruían tu vista hacía aquella estela gris que se veían por encima de las copas de los mismo árboles. Al rodearlos a estos, jalaste de las riendas de tu caballo, tu sangre se había congelado en ese mismo momento ante la escena.

Esqueletos gigantes recostados sobre la misma llanura. El vapor consumiendoles sus rígidos huesos. Las cuencas de sus ojos sin piel ni músculos algunos observaban la tierra rozando con sus narices. Tres, no... cinco esqueletos de titanes estaban tendidos en diferentes posiciones sobre el suelo. Estos titanes no eran iguales a los que habías visto ayer por la tarde en esa persecución entre la _Legión de Reconocimiento_ y tu grupo en pleno bosques, no podías estar segura de ello; pero tenías esa sensación que no eran los mismos. Después de todo ahora ya era pilas de huesos consumiéndose así mismos liberando toda aquella capa de vapor alrededor. Estos titanes habían sido eliminados hace no mucho tiempo, lo dedujiste gracias al vapor aún desprendiendo de sus cuerpos vacíos sin vida.

Al mirar hacía la tierra, descubriste huellas de las pezuñas de caballos, numerosas huellas además de un trazado que supusiste que era una carreta.

– Así que fueron atacados, eh. – Susurraste para ti misma, estabas al 100% segura que esas marcas pertenecían a la_ Legión de Reconocimiento_, de otra manera, estos cinco titanes no murieron por sí solos. Sin mencionar de su ''grata'' presencia en los alrededores por un posible objetivo, quizá viajando hacía su dicha base que no se encontraba tan lejos de la posición actual que estabas, o quizá...

...estaban buscando algo.

Todo tu cuerpo se tensó de sobremanera.

Todo coincidió por lógica dentro de tu mente. Esas huellas y trazos sobre la tierra se dirigían hacía la dirección de donde provenías.

– **_¡SUNNY, ELIZABETH!_** –

La _Legión de Reconocimiento _se dirigían hacía donde estaban tus desprotegidas compañeras.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_..._

_'' ¡Joder, JODER! ''_

– ¡Sunny_, Elizabeth..._! – En menos de unos minutos, ya volvías estar dentro del bosque de los árboles gigantes. No te importaba siquiera la estamna de tu corcel grisáceo, quien dicho animal parecía que en cualquier momento podría colapsar a causa de tu exigencia al forzarlo a galopar lomás rápido posible de vuelta hacía la misma zona donde estuviste toda la noche. _  
><em>

Jalaste de las riendas de tu caballo con fuerza, deteniéndolo en un instante mientras observabas todo a tu alrededor, antes de bajarte de u salto de tu caballo sin preocuparte nada más en el mundo excepto de tus únicas personas las cuales prometiste cuidarlas a más no poder. Tus botas al impactar la tierra corriste incluso por poco tropezándote en el camino, miraste hacía todos los lados antes de entrar de manera precipitada hacía unos arbustos.

_'' Ellas están bien, una vez que salgas de los arbustos... ellas estarán allí, definitivamente... ellas estarán allí.''_

Más sin embargo al hacer lo predicho, tu mirada se volvió pálida.

Las cobijas donde anteriormente dormían tus mocosas parecían tener largos rasguños sobre su tela, además de estar sucias por la tierra. Hablando de esta, podías ver numerosas huellas de singulares botas por todo el fango o la tierra sobre el suelo. Cuchillas rotas al lado dela fogata consumida. Varias ramas que parecieron ser rotas también estaban sobre todo el suelo. Y por supuesto...

_Ellas no estaban allí._

Caminaste, sorprendentemente al ni siquiera poder sentir tu misma tu propios movimientos. Paraste de mover un mísero musculo tuyo frente a las cobijas desgarradas que yacían en el sucio suelo. Las miraste desde tu altura, bajando la mirada.

_''Se las llevaron... ellos... me las han quitado...''_

Tu mente te dio una broma de pésimo gusto al ver esas cobijas sucias de tierra delante de las puntas de tus botas. Por un solo segundo, viste a tu pequeña _Sunny _envuelta en esas mismas cobijas parada frente a ti, sonriéndote con una expresión tierna, luciendo bastante feliz al verte; con muchos colores dorados brillando con intensidad de sus ojos iguales a la miel.

Tus rodillas impactando contra el suelo tuvo que haber sido doloroso, pero no sentiste nada. Tu mirada parecía inclusive indiferente, pero con esas sombras rodeándote los parpados. _Esa misma mirada que había tenido mientras habías observado los cuerpos sin vida de tus amigos al ver las consecuencias de tus propios actos. _Tu mirada bajó hacía las palmas de tus manos; mirándote a ti misma recoger con sumo cuidado aquellas cobijas; casi con un temor inexplicable. Tus manos temblaban, estremeciéndose con fuerza sobre sí mismas al cerrar los dedos sobre esa tela dañada que había pertenecido a esas dos renacuajas tuyas.

– ..._S...Sunny. _– Tu aliento contraído había hecho que aquel murmullo tuyo se escuchase como un ronco sollozo. Pero... no llorabas. No podías hacerlo. – _...Elizabeth...– _Acercaste esas cobijas hacía tu pecho, abrazándolas con fuerza como sí la misma _Sunny_ estuviese envuelta en ellas. Esa vieja sensación volvía a ti; una inmensa soledad.

– ...V...Vuelvan... Por favor... regresen conmigo. – Seguías susurrando hacía la nada, mientras apretujabas con más fuerza esas cobijas contra tu torso. Desde el inicio habías creído que _Elizabeth_ sería la que te abandonaría, la que iba a romper el trato que ella y tú tenían. Pero todo había resultado en contra tuya; **tú las habías abandonado, tú habías roto la promesa. **– ...No me dejen sola... _R-Rick... _Vuelvan. – No parabas de susurrarle a esas cobijas esas palabras incoherentes. Tan solo en tu mente se veían los rostros de _Alba, Sanz, Carlo, Zack ... _tú viejo líder.

Tú mirada se había clavado en esas huellas sobre la tierra, las seguiste hasta ver el un par de trazados de las de una carreta. ¿Por qué hacías todo eso?, ¿Acaso no habías estado pensando sobre el ser ''libre''? entonces... ¿Por qué tenías ese nudo en tu garganta, esas ganas inmensas de romper el llanto que te estuviste guardando todo el tiempo? Lo entendiste después de ya no ver más las presencias de _Sunny_ y _Elizabeth, _te habías enamorado de ellas; de sus firmes pasos siguiendo adelante, de sus sueños sobre el futuro, del cómo cuando caían volvían a levantarse. _Del cómo no les importaron del todo convivir con alguien tan miserable como tú. _Finalmente lo comprendiste todo.

Entre más te encariñabas de ellas, más doloroso sería el no verlas por nunca más.

Toda esa sensación se había convertido en un inexplicable y colosal coraje, furia, ira ardiendo en cada rincón de tus venas. El estremecimiento en tus manos ahora era por la fuerza de más la cual sostenías esas cobijas, podías sentir la tela desgarrándose nuevamente a causa de tus uñas traspasar la tela e inclusive y por poco sintiéndola bajo tu piel.

_''Esas personas fueron quienes me arrebataron a Sunny y a Elizabeth de mi.''_

Te paraste del suelo lentamente y con esas mismas cobijas; rodeaste tus propios hombros, como sí esta manta era tu autentico saco agujerado; haciendole un nudo enfrente para que no se resbalara de tus hombros. Tu mirada se había vuelto en una gélida, esa familiar expresión que tenías cuando te habías valido por ti misma antes de conocer a _Rick Jackson._

Bota tras bota, casi saboreando los pasos; caminaste hacia el tronco muerto, dentro de este habías guardado una pequeña mochila, donde llevabas algunos suministros en caso de emergencia. Los tiraste sin darle la menor importancia, tan solo importándote algo muy preciado.

_Las bengalas._

_''La bengala negra: que significaba la evacuación inmediata, esto podía ser causa de un grupo de titanes u otro grupo de personas aproximándose a lo lejos hacía el campamento donde Rise y la mocosa estaban._

_La bengala roja: que significaba que darías la señal en que te transformarías en titán. Pero para esta dicha señal, tenías que recibir la bengala roja de vuelta como una afirmación a que Elizabeth ya era consciente en que te transformarías, estando alerta ante tus movimientos._

_La bengala verde: este de igual manera tenía que ser afirmaba por la bengala de tu compañera, ya que era la bengala que significaba zonas seguras sin avistamientos de titanes o algún otro grupo de resistencia.''_

Tu furia inminente consumiéndote desde el interior de tu cuerpo no intervino siquiera en lo que habías pensado; antes de meter tu mano en la mochila, tomando aquel disparador de bengalas; al tenerla en tu mano fuera de esta misma mochila, colocaste aquella bengala dentro del disparador. Una promesa era una promesa y sobre tu cadáver la romperías sin antes pelear.

Recuperarías a tu última familia, **cueste lo que cueste**.

Con el brazo extendido hacía el cielo, sin la duda reflejándose en tus pupilas, disparaste una bengala **roja**.

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído el sexto capítulo,<p>

Me ayudaría bastante el saber de sus opiniones o críticas de este futuro fic que lo llevaré a cabo poco a poco.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**-** ¡Adivinaron! La canción era: _Vogel Im Käfig_.


End file.
